D'Eau et de Terre
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Saison 3 alternative. Épisode 04. Arthur, convalescent, est de retour à Camelot en compagnie de Merlin, d'Yvain et des enfants de Lord Crawlais. Ils ont laissés le Géant derrière eux mais cette histoire de cœur va continuer à les poursuivre.
1. Bla bla

A : Dans la frénésie post-partiel et celle du « mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire l'année prochaine » autrement nommée « entretien pour admission en M2 » je n'ai guère pensé aux fanfic.

PvC : Ajoutes-y donc « je fais ma larve devant des vieux dessins animés ».

Ahélya ignore PvC (comme d'habitude quoi. Rien ne change).

A : Avant de passer au résumé de l'épisode précédent. Je vous donne quelques liens utiles. On enlève les espaces pour que ça marche ;)

.

Le Forum sur feufeu : forum . fanfiction forum/ In_a_Land_of_Myth/83120/

Mon LJ : ahelya-d . livejournal

Mon capharnaüm (où je répond aux review des non-inscrits) : moncapharnaum . canalblog

.

.

**Résumé :**

Sur l'ordre de son père Arthur est parti de Camelot à la recherche de nouveaux alliés mais surtout de Morgane. Il n'a pas trouvé cette dernière mais il a découvert un nouvel allié en la personne d'Yvain de Carmélide, son page... Ou plutôt l'enfant est devenu celui de Merlin après qu'il ait découvert le secret du jeune homme à cause de la petite Dragonne Blanche Sweostor.

Durant leur voyage nos compères ont fait la rencontre d'une bien étrange famille : les Crawlais et ils sont aussi tombés sur un géant qui était à la recherche de son cœur.

Le Géant a fini par enlever la fille de Lord Crawlais Thera et lors de son combat pour retrouver la jeune femme, Arthur a été blessé. Convalescent, il est maintenant de retour à Camelot.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Édition du 9 mars 2013 _: L'image de couverture est une photo que j'ai prise dans les Grottes d'Azé (Saône-et-Loire)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**.**

_En un pays de Légende, au temps de la Magie, le Destin d'un grand royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon._

_Son nom..._

_Merlin._

…

…

Il y avait deux sortes de rêves. Les Rêves de Temps et les Rêves des Autres. Les Rêves de Temps montraient le futur et le passé, parfois même le présent. Les Rêves des autres étaient... Étaient les rêves des autres. Jamais les rêves qu'elle avait fait n'avaient été les siens.

C'était un rêve d'Autre qu'elle était en train de faire quand la servante que lui avait imposé le Roi aux mains sanglantes la réveilla.

Elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment du rêve. Elle se souvenait juste qu'elle était au chaud. Protégée. Nul ne pouvait l'atteindre. C'était du moins ce qu'elle croyait. Quelqu'un l'avait brutalement arrachée de son abri. Pourquoi ? Elle ne se souvenait pas... Ou alors l'Autre ne le savait pas.

Elle rangea le rêve dans une petite boite. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une pièce entière pour ce songe minuscule.

Elle n'y pensait plus en prenant son petit déjeuner. Les rêves avaient toujours une raison mais il ne fallait pas la chercher. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre.

« C'est aujourd'hui qu'ils devraient arriver. » lui dit à un moment celle qui serait Reine.

Oui c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait être de retour. Elle le sentait. Le moignon du lien qui avait existé entre leurs esprits la démangeait. Il s'approchait.

...

* * *

><p>A : On recommence par du cryptique...<p>

PvC : Comme d'habitude...

A : Il va s'en dire que j'interdis une nouvelle fois à LP de sa marrer à la mention des Autres (mais pas de problème pour essayer de glisser une référence au Trône de fer une prochaine fois^^)

PvC : Espèce de monomaniaque.

A : M'enfin bref... Bonjour aux nouveaux lecteurs et Rebonjours aux anciens. La suite dimanche.

* * *

><p>Scène 1 : Yvain à Camelot<p> 


	3. Scène 1

**Scène 1 : Yvain à Camelot**

.

Yvain ne savait pas où donner de la tête. On lui avait décrit Camelot des dizaines de fois. De long en large et en travers. Des oubliettes au greniers. Avant d'arriver ici, il avait cru connaître Camelot mais il se trompait lourdement.

Le page d'Arthur se tourna vers Edmure qui voyageait à ses côtés pour lui faire partager son enthousiasme mais le fils de Lord Crawlais (1) ne semblait pas partager son excitation.

**C'est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?**

Yvain sursauta. Pourquoi ne prévenait-elle jamais quand elle voulait lui parler ?

**C'est papa Memrys qui m'a dit de te dire ça.**

Le page jeta un petit coup d'œil en arrière. Merlin lui fit un clin d'œil.

Impressionnant... Merlin était capable de tenir du feu entre ses mains sans se brûler et il trouvait Camelot impressionnant !

La troupe menée par le Prince Arthur était arrivée dans la cour intérieure du Château. Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent. Tout en haut des marches, surplombant la cour, le Roi attendait son fils. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes derrière lui.

Yvain l'avait imaginé plus sévère. Plus dur. C'était ainsi que son père lui avait décrit Uther Pendragon. Là, il semblait presque... Presque inquiet. Avait-il appris pour les blessures de son fils ?

Le Prince Arthur descendit de cheval. Seul. Sans aide. Il ne grimaça même pas mais Yvain savait très bien que ses blessures le faisaient encore souffrir. Il essayait de le cacher mais Merlin et lui savaient.

Arthur gravit lentement les marches. Son père vint à sa rencontre et le serra dans ses bras.

« Camelot est heureuse de revoir son Prince. » clama le Roi après avoir libéré son fils de son étreinte.

Arthur s'inclina.

« Comme il est ravi de la revoir. » répondit-il.

Le père et le fils échangèrent quelques mots. Yvain se mit à observer les gens qui se trouvaient derrière le Roi. Il eut tôt fait de remarquer une femme et un vieil homme qui semblaient fixer quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière lui. L'enfant se retourna. Un grand sourire illuminait le visage de Merlin. Le page d'Arthur comprit alors de qui il s'agissait. Gaïus, le médecin de la Cour, qui avait été jadis Sorcier et Eolhsand, la Barde, celle qui lui avait parlé quand Arthur avait été blessé.

...

* * *

><p>(1) Voir la Colline a des yeux (3x03)<p>

* * *

><p>PvC : On continue doucement mais en moins cryptique.<p>

A : Euh... Pas cryptique du tout oui. D'ailleurs là, à la rigueur, on pourrait dire qu'il y a une référence au Trône de fer...

PvC : Ouais c'est surtout que c'était le bouquin que tu étais en train de lire au moment où tu devais trouver un nom et...

A (en criant) : La suite mardi !

* * *

><p>Scène 2 : Rencontre avec le Roi<p> 


	4. Scène 2

**Scène 2 : Rencontre avec le Roi**

.

La Cour et son Roi s'étaient déplacés jusqu'à la salle du trône. Après la présentations des cadeaux offerts par ses alliés au Roi, Arthur en vint à la présentation de ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Le Prince commença par Lady Thera et son frère.

« Mon père vous salue et vous présente ses excuses pour ne pas être présent devant vous. Il aurait aimé vous voir mais de biens sombres événements le retiennent loin de Camelot. » déclama Thera après s'être inclinée devant Uther.

Yvain avait remarqué que le regard du Roi s'était durci au moment où Arthur lui avait présenté les enfants du Seigneur Crawlais. Il se demandait pourquoi.

Vint ensuite son tour. Heureusement pour lui, la physionomie du Roi changea après qu'Arthur ait dit son nom. Son regard lui sembla presque bienveillant.

« Je suis ravi d'accueillir à Camelot le fils de l'un de nos plus fidèles alliés dans la lutte contre la Magie. » lui dit Uther Pendragon.

Yvain avait bien fait de dire à Merlin de ne pas lever le sort. Un Chevalier ne devait pas mentir à son Roi.

« Mon père salue la bravoure de Camelot et de son Roi dans cette lutte. Il vous promet son assistance quelque soit la situation à laquelle serait confrontée votre grande et belle Cité. »

Uther observait attentivement Yvain. Son fils avait plutôt bien choisi. Léodagan l'avait toujours soutenu et le fruit ne tombait jamais bien loin de l'arbre. Mais Arthur avait été moins clairvoyant en ce qui concernait l'autre enfant et la jeune fille. Le Roi se souvenait de Crawlais. Il avait été proche des sorciers, très proche mais il avait renié la magie comme beaucoup d'autres au début de la Grande Purge et on n'avait plus entendu parler de lui depuis.

Le Roi observa Edmure. Il ressemblait à son père. La fille devait tenir de la mère. Ils avaient emmené une de leur servante avec eux. Il ne lui jeta d'abord qu'un rapide coup d'œil mais ses yeux se reposèrent vite sur elle.

Impossible il devait se tromper.

En y regardant de plus près, il remarquait maintenant quelques petites différences mais la ressemblance était tout de même frappante.

...

* * *

><p>Pas de trace d'Ahélya sur scène. Il n'y a qu'un panneau portant le message suivant : "occupée à conquérir le monde avec mes larbins bruns, rouges, verts et bleus".<p>

Une petite voix sort alors de l'ombre...

PvC : Si elle n'est pas là ça veut dire que je peux faire tout ce que je veux.

Plusieurs toussotements se font alors entendre.

* * *

><p>La suite... Jeudi.<p>

Scène 3 : Retrouvailles


	5. Scène 3

**Scène 3 : Retrouvailles**

.

La soirée avait été longue. Uther avait bien sûr voulu fêter le retour de son fils. Merlin n'avait presque pas vu Gaïus ou Eolhsand. Tout le monde avait voulu le voir et le remercier. Sans lui, Camelot aurait perdu son Prince.

Au début, il avait pensé que c'était agréable d'être reconnu pour ce qu'il avait fait. Pour une fois. Mais il avait vite déchanté. On le félicitait mais il détectait un certains mépris dans les vœux qu'on lui faisait. Il n'était qu'un petit serviteur après tout. Même s'il avait sauvé le Prince.

Il avait fini par s'échapper et il avait rejoint le cabinet de Gaïus. Il y retrouva le vieil homme et Eolhsand.

Le médecin le serra contre lui sans un mot puis le libéra. La Barde prit ses mains dans les siennes et le regarda. Voyait-elle son père, son frère, quand elle le regardait comme ça ? Se demanda Merlin puis il pensa au lien. D'ailleurs...

« Vous voulez que je brise le lien ? Demanda le jeune homme. A moins que... »

Gaïus avait pu s'en charger. Il « avait été » un Sorcier.

« Nous avons décidé de ne pas le briser. » l'informa le vieil homme.

L'Enchanteur les regarda. Il ne comprenait pas cette décision. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Un autre sentiment auquel il n'arrivait pas à donner un nom.

**Papa Memrys est bête. Ça n'a rien à voir. Ce sont deux liens très différents.**

** Que veux-tu dire ?**

Mais la Dragonne ne répondit pas. Merlin comprit rapidement pourquoi en voyant le regard courroucé qu'Eolhsand adressait à Sweostor.

« Comment va Arthur ? » demanda la Barde, comme si elle voulait changer le sujet de la conversation.

A ce moment, Merlin aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qui se passait vraiment dans la tête de la femme blanche.

« Il se remet bien, répondit l'Enchanteur. J'ai arrêter d'entreposer un onguent dans son lit un peu avant notre arrivée à Camelot. »

Le jeune homme se tut en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« Entrez ! » s'écria Gaïus.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Arthur et Yvain. Le regard du page se posa aussitôt sur Eolhsand puis sur Gaïus.

**Maman grande sœur dit que tu ne dois pas avoir peur Yvain.**

Il avait peur pourtant. Les trois personnes qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce avaient sauvé le Prince mais la magie coulait dans leur veine.

**Gaïus n'est pas un très grand Sorcier, **l'informa la dragonne.

Mais c'en été un tout de même...

La voix d'Arthur détourna les pensées d'Yvain de Sweostor.

« Mon père veut que vous m'examinez. Il... Il craint que Merlin ait mal fait son travail. »

Le serviteur, le médecin et la Barde s'entreregardèrent. C'étaient les mains de Merlin qui avaient refermé les plaies mais c'était Gaïus qui avait opéré en réalité.

« Vous savez comment ça se passe Sire. »

Arthur acquiesça.

« Vous voulez sans doute que je vous laisse Sire. » intervint Eolhsand.

Arthur lui fit signe de que non.

« Pas tout de suite. » ajouta-t-il.

La Barde prit un air interrogateur. Que lui voulait le Prince ?

« Merlin vous en a sans doute parlé, lui dit Arthur. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur la magie. »

Eolhsand garda le silence.

« Yvain m'a dit que les bardes qui venaient au château de son père lui avaient raconté de nombreux contes sur la magie. Vous devez en connaître vous aussi.

-Des dizaines Sire mais j'ai promis à votre père de ne pas les raconter tant que je me trouvais entre les murs de Camelot. C'est à cette seule condition que je peux rester ici. »

Arthur était au courant mais...

« Pourriez-vous m'accompagner à la chasse un matin ?

-Je n'aime guère chasser Sire. »

Le Prince regarda son serviteur. Il devait penser à dire à Merlin que la Barde et lui étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.

« Nous ne chasserons pas. Vous me raconterez des histoires... Hors des murs de Camelot. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Eolhsand fit semblait de réfléchir à la question.

« C'est une bonne idée Sire. »

Elle se mit à sourire.

« Pourrais-je demander à Guenièvre de m'accompagner ? J'espère que sa présence ne vous dérangera pas. » demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Merlin eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas retenir un sourire.

...

* * *

><p>Il y a toujours le même panneau sur la scène (pour rappel en voici l'inscription : "occupée à conquérir le monde avec mes larbins bruns, rouges, verts et bleus") mais on remarque vite qu'un deuxième a été ajouté dont voici l'inscription : « et je tue même des bébés phoques ! ».<p>

Et pendant ce temps du côté de PvC...

PvC : Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

Arthur sort de l'ombre.

Ar : Le peu de fois où tu t'es mise à écrire, ça n'a provoquait que des problèmes.

PvC : Le peu de fois... Une seule et unique fois oui !

Ar : Avec Ahélya on a réussi à trouver un accord satisfaisant. Toi en revanche... On sait très bien comment ça va finir si tu écris sur nous...

PvC : Ah oui ! Et comment ! Allez-y faites-moi une démonstration !

PvC regarde les lecteurs.

PvC : Que ceux qui sont pour la démonstration lève la main !

* * *

><p>Scène 4 : Romagna et Guenièvre<p> 


	6. Scène 4

**Scène 4 : Romagna et Guenièvre**

.

Romagna regardait Thera dormir. Leur plan était en bonne voie. Demain, la fille de Crawlais rejoindrait Arthur au terrain d'entraînement. Le Prince ne pouvait pas encore se battre mais il tenait à superviser l'entraînement de ses chevaliers. Si Thera se débrouillait bien, elle pourrait put-être même réussir à déjeuner avec le Prince. Quant à la seconde partie de leur plan...

Un coup discret à la porte interrompit les réflexions de la servante. Après un léger coup d'œil à Thera, Romagna alla ouvrir.

Gwen...

« J'ai pensé que tu serais fatiguée après un aussi long voyage, lui dit l'autre servante, et que tu auras besoin d'aide. »

Elle faillit reprendre Guenièvre pour lui avoir parlé avec autant de familiarité puis elle se souvint. Elle était une servante elle aussi.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle en la laissant entrer.

Gwen sourit et se dirigea vers les bagages de Thera. Ils étaient ouverts mais Romagna n'avait encore touché à rien. La servante d'Eolhsand commença à sortir une des robes de Thera.

« Tu es un servante du château ? » demanda Romagna.

Question idiote mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Gwen acquiesça. Elle hésitait à parler.

« Ne risquons-nous pas de réveiller Lady Thera ? » lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

L'autre servante lui fit signe que non.

« Le sommeil de ma Dame est assez lourd.

-Tout le contraire de Lady Morgane et de Lady Eolhsand alors.

-Lady Eolhsand. »

Qui était cette femme ? Gwen servait quelqu'un d'autre maintenant ?

« Tu as certainement dû la remarquer. La femme aux cheveux blancs. Toute habillée de noir. »

Romagna l'avait remarqué en effet. Difficile de ne pas le faire. Elle s'était demandée ce que cette femme faisait ici. Elle semblait si... Peut-être était-elle une alliée ?

« C'est ta maîtresse depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis son arrivée ici. Avant... »

Gwen prit un air triste.

« Avant je servais la pupille du Roi. Elle me manque énormément. Elle manque à tout le monde ici. Il se murmure même que l'une des missions du Prince durant son expédition était de la retrouver.

-Je suis désolée. »

Guenièvre haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'y peux rien. »

Romagna changea de sujet.

« Comment... Comment est la vie à Camelot ?

-La même qu'au château du Seigneur Crawlais sans doute. Tout est juste un peu plus grand. »

...

* * *

><p>Les 2 panneaux sont toujours là et un troisième est apparu : « Araignée = boss le plus ch*** d'Overlord II ».<p>

Arthur : Tiens... ils sont moins nombreux que ce que je pensais pour la démonstration.

Merlin : C'est rassurant quelque part.

PvC boude... mais se reprend rapidement.

PvC : Puisque c'est ça j'écrirais du MerlinxEl ! Na !

Comme un sourcil qui se relève, le point du i du panneau s'élève de quelques centimètres.

Eolhsand : Essaie un peu et je te fais subir le même sort qu'au chasseur de sorcière de l'épisode 2.

PvC n'en a rien à faire.

PvC : Et je m'associerai avec pPvC pour vous concocter un bon petit lemon de derrière les fagots ! Re-na !

Ar : Bon... je crois qu'il vaut qu'on aille chercher l'autre.

M : Oui décollons-la de ce jeu... Surtout que cette fic n'avance pas beaucoup en terme de rédaction.

Le troisième panneau se retourne : « le premier qui essaie, je le défonce à coup de boule de feu lancées par mes larbins rouges ».

* * *

><p><strong>Scène 5 : De l'utilité d'un cœur.<strong>


	7. Scène 5

**Scène 5 : De l'utilité d'un cœur.**

.

Arthur avait fini par retourner à la fête. Il avait prévu d'y refaire une brève apparition puis il irait se coucher. Quand Merlin avait fait mine de le suivre, le Prince lui avait ordonné de rester où il était. Yvain l'aiderait. Merlin devait sûrement avoir beaucoup de chose à raconter à Gaïus et Eolhsand.

En fait, le jeune Enchanteur n'avait pas grand chose à raconter mais il avait tout un tas de questions à leur poser.

« A quoi peut bien servir le cœur d'un géant ?

-Nous avons découvert quelques rituels... La plupart consiste à utiliser un cœur pour réveiller des géants endormis.

-Il n'y avait qu'un géant.

-Et c'était son cœur, rappela Eolhsand. Alors que dans les contes, le cœur d'un géant est utilisé pour réveiller les autres. C'est un sacrifice.

-Une vie pour une vie, murmura Merlin.

-Sauf que la balance est biaisé ici, expliqua Gaïus. Les géants se réveillent mais ils sont fous. Ils se battent le plus souvent pour le cœur qui a servi à les invoquer.

-Un cœur peut-il servir à autre chose ?

-Je connais un conte où un Sorcier utilise le cœur d'un géant pour se confectionner une épouse mais...

-C'est possible ?

-Apparemment. »

Ils passèrent ensuite à un autre sujet.

« La servante de Thera te déteste, l'informa Eolhsand.

-Je sais. Sweostor me l'a dit. »

Gaïus intervint.

« Crawlais avait été soupçonné durant la Grande Purge.

-Comme des dizaines d'autres personnes, lui rappela la Barde.

-Mais Crawlais était sans doute la moins innocente de toutes.

- Y aurait-il un moyen de savoir si ses enfants font de la Magie, interrogea Merlin.

-Il me suffit d'être assez proche d'eux et assez longtemps, lui confia la femme blanche. La Magie marque un esprit.

-Comment ?

-Tu ne peux l'apprendre pour le moment. Tu as d'autres choses à maîtriser avant. »

...

* * *

><p>A : Malgré les absences, je suis toujours de retour... Comme les grands méchants...<p>

PvC : La Team Rocket... Des grands méchants...

A : Un grand merci au 24H du FoF pour m'avoir remise à l'écriture. Il y a encore quelques thèmes que je voudrais traiter, je devrais donc les faire dans la journée.

PvC : Je peux avoir un thème ?

A : Tu en as déjà eu un.

* * *

><p><strong>Scène 6 : Le plan des Deux Sœurs<strong>


	8. Scène 6

**Scène 6 : Le plan des Deux Sœurs**

.

Uther pensait avoir éradiqué toute magie de Camelot mais sa sœur lui avait dit qu'il se trompait lourdement. Ceux qui pratiquaient la Magie avaient quitté Camelot mais ils avaient laissé nombre d'objets et de talismans derrière eux.

Le Roi aurait certainement interdit et coupé tout accès à l'eau dans la ville basse s'il avait su pour le puits.

Sa sœur lui avait dit comment faire. Il lui suffirait de tirer de l'eau et de penser à elle. Ainsi elles pourraient communiquer.

Dès que Gwen l'avait laissé, elle avait quitté la chambre puis elle s'était rendue à la ville basse pour tirer de l'eau. Elle pensa ensuite de toutes ses forces à sa sœur et...

« J'étais inquiète. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose...

-Notre installation a pris du temps.

-Notre plan ?

-Demain, elle ira le voir au terrain d'entraînement.

-Et pour notre autre plan ? »

Mieux valait attaquer sur deux fronts. Si le fils ne succombait pas, le père peut-être... Ou l'inverse.

« Il m'a observée durant tout le dîner. »

Sa sœur sourit.

« Je suis fière de toi. »

Elle inclina la tête pour la remercier.

« Retourne au château maintenant. Veille sur elle mais viens me voir chaque nuit.

-Je le ferais sans faute. »

Le visage de sa sœur disparut. Elle rentra au château. Les rues puis les couloirs étaient vides mais elle entendit soudain un bruit de pas derrière elle alors qu'elle était presque arrivée à la chambre de sa maîtresse.

Elle se retourna vivement.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, constata-t-elle en apercevant deux silhouettes enlacées derrières. Ils semblaient bien trop occupés. Ils ne feraient pas attention à elle.

Il était impossible de savoir qui était la femme qui se trouvait contre le mur. Sa capuche blanche cachait son visage. Quant à son compagnon, il lui fallut un moment pour le reconnaître... Et la haine s'éveilla.

...

* * *

><p>Ahélya sifflote.<p>

PvC : La prochaine scène sera une scène fan-service.

A : Mais nan...

* * *

><p>Scène 7 : Dans les couloirs de Camelot (18 juillet)<p> 


	9. Scène 7

**Scène 7 : Dans les couloirs de Camelot**

.

Ils avaient laissé Gaïus dans son cabinet. Il devait sans doute dormir maintenant. Eux se rendaient à la chambre de la Barde. Merlin devait continuer de suivre l'enseignement d'Eolhsand en matière de magie de l'esprit.

Les couloirs étaient vides, un véritable soulagement pour Merlin. Il y a avait déjà trop de rumeurs à leur sujet.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la chambre de la femme blanche quand Eolhsand l'attira tout d'un coup contre elle. Il sentit ensuite l'une des mains gantées de la Barde se poser sur son cou pour l'obliger à baisser la tête. Leurs visages n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Merlin se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

A cause de leur soudaine proximité, l'Enchanteur sentit sa magie mais surtout ce qui restait de leur lien s'agiter... Comme s'ils voulaient retrouver Eolhsand.

** Il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir.**

Un serviteur ? Ils allaient encore être le sujet de tous les bavardages en cuisine.

**Pas un serviteur de Camelot. Je ne connais pas cet esprit.**

Puis Merlin sentit la haine. Eolhsand était trop proche de lui.

Il avait haï Kilgarrah pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait haï Nimueh mais la haine, sa haine, n'était rien en comparaison de celle qui les entourait pour le moment.

**El...**

La Barde avait les yeux fermés. Elle essayait de repousser ces émotions loin d'eux. Elle tentait de les canaliser mais elle était en train de perdre pied. Il repensa, inquiet, à ce qui s'était passé avec le tueur de Sorcières. Et si Eolhsand... Comment pouvait-il l'aider ? A ce moment-là, il lui avait rappelé qui elle était, scandé son nom jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne ses esprits mais il devait rester silencieux. Que faire ? Un souvenir lui vint à l'esprit. Le souvenir d'Eolhsand dont il avait rêvé. Il pensa au plafond de bois, au dragon noir aux yeux d'ambre, à la couverture un peu trop rêche... et à Hafoc, le son de la voix d'Hafoc (1).

La respiration de la Barde finit par reprendre un cours normal.

**Je me demande ce que tu as fait à la servante de Thera pour qu'elle te haïsse comme ça.**

Il n'en avait toujours pas la moindre idée.

...

* * *

><p>(1) : Voir <em>Le Cri de la Banshee<em> (épisode 2)

* * *

><p>PvC : Un peu fan-service tout ça non ?<p>

A : Je nie complètement.

PvC : Mouais.

* * *

><p>Scène 8 : Une cape Blanche (20 juillet)<p>

* * *

><p>On dirait bien que tu as eu tout bon Lyla^^<p> 


	10. Scène 8

**Scène 8 : Une cape Blanche**

.

Arthur se remettait de ses blessures assez rapidement mais il ne pouvait toujours pas combattre ou s'entraîner avec ses Chevalier. Le Prince était cependant présent à leur entraînement. Ses hommes devaient le voir. Les gens de Camelot aussi.

Il aurait voulu être en armure mais Gaïus le lui avait interdit et le vieux médecin avait chargé Merlin de veiller sur lui, une tâche que son serviteur prenait à cœur tout en étant parfaitement secondé par Yvain.

« Pas question que je reste assis !

-Promettez-nous au moins de vous asseoir si vous vous sentez mal Sire, le pria Yvain.

-Je ne suis pas infirme.

-Non c'est vrai mais en tant qu'apprenti de Gaïus je dois...

-La ferme Merlin !

-Seulement si... »

Arthur lui ordonna de se taire puis il se mit à sourire comme un idiot. Merlin se retourna. Eolhsand se dirigeait vers eux et Gwen la suivait de près.

Évidemment.

Les deux femmes furent vite auprès d'eux. Elles s'inclinèrent devant le Prince.

« Comment vous portez-vous Sire ? Demanda la Barde.

-De mieux en mieux. »

Gwen poussa un discret soupire de soulagement.

**Sweostor, **appela Merlin**, j'aimerais parler à El.**

Il pensait que la dragonne allait transmettre toutes ses paroles à la Barde comme d'habitude mais la femme blanche s'approcha prestement de lui et le prit par le bras.

« Sire pourrais-je vous emprunter Merlin dans la journée ? »

Et en même temps...

**Tu vas bientôt comprendre pourquoi je suis là...**

** Mais...**

** Je t'expliquerai.**

Elle le lâcha après qu'Arthur lui air répondu qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

Comment réussissait-elle à mener deux conversations de front, se demandait Merlin.

**Maman grande sœur a l'habitude.**

En effet, Merlin finit par comprendre l'apparition d'Eolhsand. Thera, suivie de sa servante, arrivait. La jeune femme s'inclina profondément devant Arthur qui ne répondit que par un léger signe de tête ce qui sembla la décevoir quelque peu.

« Puis-je vous tenir compagnie Sire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne serais sans doute pas d'une très bonne compagnie Lady Thera. Je dois superviser l'entraînement des Chevaliers.

-Puis-je simplement rester ici en ce cas ? Pour regarder.

-Vous risquerez de vous ennuyer. »

Arthur remarqua alors que la Barde lui faisait un petit signe.

« Qu'y a-t-il... »

Il hésitait toujours sur la manière dont il devait s'adresser à elle. Son père avait laissé entendre qu'elle était noble mais donné du Lady Eolhsand à une barde... Les Bardes n'étaient jamais nobles normalement.

La Barde lui sourit. Son trouble semblait l'amuser.

« Pourrais-je rester moi aussi Sire ? Lady Thera et moi, nous nous tiendrons compagnie.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

Il chercha son serviteur des yeux.

« Merlin !

-Oui ?

-Va chercher des sièges pour ses dames.

-Il y a un banc pour s'asseoir. »

Le Prince leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin n'avait vraiment aucun sens des convenances.

« Des sièges plus confortables idiot... Ou des coussins pour qu'elles puissent s'asseoir sur le banc.

-Je dois aller chercher des coussins ? Où...

-File !

-Tout de suite Sire. »

Arthur était consterné par la bêtise de Merlin mais quand il se retourna pour se diriger vers ses Chevaliers, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil en arrière.

Guenièvre...

Un rayon de soleil perça soudainement un nuage pour se poser sur le petit groupe de femmes. Un air inquiet apparut alors sur le visage de la femme qu'il aimait.

« Vous devriez vous couvrir ma Dame. » dit-elle à Eolhsand.

La femme blanche regarda le ciel.

« Tu as raison Guenièvre. »

La Barde releva la capuche de sa cape blanche.

« Le soleil m'incommode grandement. » précisa-t-elle en voyant les regards étonnés de Thera et de sa servante.

Mais la surprise de Romagna avait une autre cause. La femme qui était dans le couloir avec Merlin c'était donc elle, c'était donc la Barde. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir entre ces deux-là ? Bien sûr, il n'était pas rare que des nobles s'amourachent de serviteur mais... Il fallait éclaircir ce mystère. Quelle était le lien entre Merlin et cette femme ?

...

* * *

><p>PvC se marre.<p>

PvC : Ah la la ! Quel parfait exemple de ta têtenlairitude !

A : Oh c'est bon ! J'ai oublié de poster ! ça arrive à tout le monde.

PvC : Surtout à toi. Si c'était moi l'auteur, le chapitre serait à l'heure et...

A : et rempli de slash dans tous les sens...

Une toute petite voix se fait entendre.

- : Et avec du lemon ? Je veux bien écrire les lemons si grande sœur ne peut pas.

* * *

><p>Scène 9 : Les questions de Romagna (22 juillet)<p> 


	11. Scène 9

**Scène 9 : Les questions de Romagna**

.

Merlin sentit le regard de Romagna se poser sur lui dès qu'il revint au terrain d'entraînement et ce regard ne le quitta pas de toute la matinée.

La servante de Thera ne comprenait pas. Il fallait qu'elle interroge Guenièvre à ce propos. Cette femme et Merlin... Quelle était leur relation ?

Une occasion se présenta rapidement. Thera avait soif et elle ordonna à sa servante de se rendre aux cuisines. Gwen offrit aussitôt de l'accompagner, au cas où elle se perdrait. Eolhsand n'y vit aucun inconvénient.

Sur le chemin des cuisines, Romagna en profita pour poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Elle demanda donc à l'autre servante d'un ton hésitant :

« Y... Y aurait-il quelque chose entre le serviteur du Prince et ta maîtresse ? Ils ont l'air très proches... »

Les joues de Guenièvres rosirent.

« Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, répliqua-t-elle.

-Mais... Merlin est ton ami pourtant ? »

Elle n'était pas censée le savoir mais Gwen n'y fit pas attention.

« Oui c'est vrai mais... Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Je ne veux pas les colporter. Merlin est mon ami et Dame Eolhsand... »

Elle les avait pourtant vu main dans la main. Mais peut-être s'était-elle méprise ? S'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux, Merlin aurait dû lui en parler. Ils étaient amis non ? Et lui il savait pour elle et... Pour eux.

Guenièvre semblait décidée à ne rien dire. Comment Romagna pouvait-elle réussir à la faire parler ? Peut-être devait-elle lui confier ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit ?

« Je crois que je les ai vu. Cette nuit... Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dans un couloir. J'ai tout de suite reconnu le serviteur du Prince mais je n'ai réalisé que...

-Que faisais-tu dans ce couloir ? » L'interrompit l'autre servante.

Romagna avait une excuse tout trouvée.

« Ma Dame ne se sentait pas bien. Je suis allée lui chercher de l'eau.

-A-t-elle quelques soucis de santé ? Gaïus est un très bon médecin.

-Ma Dame n'aime guère les médecins. »

Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de Thera. Elle devait savoir pour Merlin et la femme Blanche mais Gwen semblait vouloir garder le silence à ce propos. Heureusement, Romagna avait un autre moyen d'apprendre ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

...

* * *

><p>A : Alors... Autant en parler tout de suite...<p>

PvC : Tu n'as encore qu'une scène d'avance en terme de rédaction !

A : Non c'était pas ce que je voulais dire espèce de... de...

PvC : De ?

A : De PvC !

PvC : C'est le nom que tu m'as donné quand tu m'a créée en effet.

A : Si je t'ai créée, je peux aussi te dé-créer...

PvC : Tu n'oserais pas ?

A : Tu paries ?

PvC : T'avais pas une annonce à faire ?

A : Pour le prochain chapitre...

* * *

><p>Scène 10 : Un repas Ennuyeux (24 juillet)<p> 


	12. Scène 10

**Scène 10 : Un repas Ennuyeux**

.

Mais qui était donc cette femme ? Uther n'invitait jamais les bardes à sa table... Et il les plaçait encore moins à côté de son fils. Pendant un instant, Romagna avait même cru qu'elle allait s'installer à côté du Roi... A sa place ! Mais c'était finalement Thera qui se trouvait assisse à cet endroit-là, juste à côté d'Uther. Arthur était en face d'elle et la Femme Blanche se trouvait donc à côté du Prince. Gwen et Merlin étaient derrière eux. Debout. Impassible. Prêts à les servir dès qu'ils leur faisaient signe.

Comment pouvaient-ils réussir à supporter ça ? Rester là, à ne rien faire, alors que l'on mangeait devant eux ?

A côté de Thera se trouvait Geoffrey de Monmouth. L'archiviste échangeait parfois quelques mots avec la fille de Lord Crawlais mais il discutait le plus souvent avec Gaïus ; qu'Uther avait invité à sa table pour le remercier des bons soins qu'il prodiguait à son fils ; qui se trouvait assis à côté de lui. Mais Thera ne répondait que du bout des lèvres à son voisin. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Arthur qui, lui, ne semblait pas faire plus que ça attention à elle. Peut-être allait-il falloir utiliser un philtre d'amour après tout ?

Heureusement leur autre plan semblait fonctionner. Romagna avait remarqué les coups d'œil fréquents que lui lançait Uther. Elle s'était même dit qu'elle aurait dû sourire, lui montrer qu'elle avait remarquer ses coups d'œil mais elle avait finalement décidé de n'en rien faire. Elle n'était qu'une servante. Mieux valait attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas... Et il le ferait. Et puis elle avait surtout quelque chose de plus important à faire pour le moment. Morgause lui avait enseigné l'art et la manière de fouiller l'esprit de quelqu'un sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Elle aurait ainsi la réponse aux questions qu'elle se posait. Elle commencerait d'abord par la Barde. Pas question d'aller dans l'esprit de Merlin. Cela la dégoûtait au plus haut point... Ou alors il aurait fallu qu'elle puisse le faire sans avoir à prendre de pincette. Juste fouiller son esprit et laisser une coquille vide... Quoique ce n'était encore qu'un trop faible châtiment pour ce qu'il avait fait.

L'esprit de la femme blanche était caché derrière de solides murs. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Morgause lui avait dit que ceux qui avaient grandi avant la Grande Purge était généralement protégé de ce genre d'assaut.

Les murs de cette femme étaient moins solides qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord cru. Romagna y découvrit rapidement une faille et s'y engouffra pour se retrouver dans une sorte de couloir. En fin de compte, cette fouille allait sans doute être plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'avait pensé pendant un instant. Cette femme n'avait pas seulement des murs. Elle avait fait de son esprit une maison, un palais. Les Dieux seuls savaient ce qui pouvait s'y cacher.

Mais Romagna devait savoir. Sa fouille allait être difficile mais elle n'avait qu'à être prudente. Que pouvait-il lui arriver ici à part être rejeté au loin ?

...

* * *

><p>PvC : Alors tu l'as fait ton annonce !<p>

A : Minute papillon !

PvC : Abrège !

A : Donc... Je vais enlever le « & PvC » de mon pseudo !

PvC : Quoi ! Pas question !

A : Je plaisantais.

PvC pousse un soupir de soulagement.

A : En fait, je ne vais peut-être pas avoir internet cette semaine. Il ne devrait donc pas y avoir de nouvelles publications avant un moment.

PvC : Pas d'internet... Tu en profiteras peut-être pour écrire alors !

A : C'est ce qui était prévu je te ferais dire.

* * *

><p>Scène 11 : Malaises (Je ne sais pas quand).<p> 


	13. Scène 11

**Scène 11 : Malaises **

.

Qu'est-ce que ces repas étaient ennuyeux, se disait Merlin. Même après tout ce temps, il ne s'y faisait pas. Au moins, il avait cessé de soupirer à tout va. D'une certaine manière, il avait peut-être fini par s'y faire en fait.

La servante de Lady Thera semblait s'ennuyer tout autant que lui. Merlin lui adressa un sourire compatissant qu'elle ignora.

Arthur lui fit soudain signe de lui servir du vin. Merlin s'approcha. En servant le Prince, son bras effleura la manche d'Eolhsand. Sa magie eut alors un brusque sursaut qu'il ne réprima qu'à grande peine. Pendant un instant, il eut même très peur de ne pas avoir réussi à le contenir. Inquiet, il regardait tous les recoins de la salle en s'attendant à trouver quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire là. Mais rien ne se produisit. Si un soupçons de magie avait réussi à passer, peut-être Eolhsand l'avait-elle senti et l'avait... absorbé ?

Un peu de vin avait coulé à côté du verre d'Arthur. Le Prince jeta donc un regard noir à son serviteur, un regard noir qui prit des lueurs inquiètes. Merlin semblait bien pâle tout d'un coup, comme effrayé. Mais il ne pouvait pas interroger son serviteur alors qu'il était en train de dîner avec son père.

Merlin retourna à sa place. Sa magie continuait de s'agiter. Il se passait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Et Romagna s'effondra puis son corps fut agité de soubresauts. Ses paupières tressautaient. Un mince filet de sang commença à couler de son nez.

Gaïus s'était aussitôt précipité vers elle.

« Merlin viens m'aider ! »

L'Enchanteur alla auprès du vieux médecin.

« Il faut l'empêcher d'avaler sa langue tout le temps que dure sa crise.

-Comment ? »

Gaïus lui donna quelques instructions qu'il suivit.

Les soubresauts finirent par cesse au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent quelques siècles puis le vieil homme se redressa pour parler à Thera.

« Nous allons emmener votre servante à mon cabinet.

-Puis-je vous accompagner ? Elle est ma servante depuis ma tendre enfance, expliqua Thera l'air très inquiet, et... »

Le fille de Lord Crawlais réalisa soudain qu'elle avait oublié tout ce qu'elle avait appris des us et coutumes de la Cour. Ce n'était pas au médecin qu'elle devait s'adresser. C'était au Roi. Elle se tourna donc vers Uther qui s'était levé comme tous les autres au moment où Romagna était tombée.

Thera plongea en une profonde révérence.

« Sire...

-Bien sûr. Accompagnez votre servante. »

Il s'adressa ensuite à tous.

« Vous pouvez disposer. Le repas est terminé. »

Il regarda son fils.

« Arthur, accompagna Lady Thera. » ordonna-t-il.

Le Roi quitta ensuite la pièce tandis que le Prince s'inclinait. Il alla ensuite donner son bras à Thera tandis qu'un serviteur emmenait Romagna jusqu'au cabinet de Gaïus. Le médecin les suivait et Merlin était sur le point de le faire lui aussi mais...

**Merlin...**

C'était ténu. Un écho certainement.

L'Enchanteur se tourna vers Eolhsand. La Barde semblait male en point elle aussi. Repliée sur sa chaise. Des gouttes de sueur sur son front.

Merlin s'approcha d'elle et de Gwen. La servante le regarda. Elle était très inquiète.

« Peux-tu m'aider ? Elle m'a dit de ne pas appeler Gaïus... Qu'il devait d'abord s'occuper de Romagna mais...

-Je vais t'aider. »

Ils aidèrent Eolhsand à se lever. La Barde profita de cette soudaine promiscuité avec Merlin.

**C'est à cause de moi. Elle est tombée dans un de mes pièges.**

...

* * *

><p>A : Et...<p>

PvC : Non je t'en supplie pas de "je suis de retour".

A : Tu as vraiment un problème avec cette phrase toi.

PvC : Non je n'en ai aucun.

A : Mais tu ne veux jamais que je la dise !

PvC : Parce que c'est nul.

A : Mais c'est une référence !

PvC : Pokemon... ça c'est de la référence. Je m'incline. Vraiment.

A : Comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris... Nous sommes de retour !

PvC : Non... tu es de retour. Moi, je suis revenue.

* * *

><p>Scène 12 : Des Sorciers à Camelot (4 Août)<p> 


	14. Scène 12

**Scène 12 : Des Sorciers à Camelot**

.

Gaïus était seul quand Merlin revint à son cabinet. Le vieil homme était en train d'examiner Romagna que l'on avait allongée sur son lit.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda l'Enchanteur.

-Elle a l'air de s'être endormie. Demain, elle devrait être de nouveau sur pied. »

Gaïus se redressa pour regarder son jeune apprenti.

« Comment va Eolhsand ? »

La question surprit Merlin.

« J'ai vu dans quel état elle se trouvait mais elle m'a dit de m'occuper de cette jeune femme en premier. » expliqua le médecin.

Un silence.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda le vieil homme.

Ces deux soudains malaises étaient suspects.

« El m'a dit que Romagna avait cherché à la sonder et que... Qu'elle était tombée dans un de ses pièges. » dit Merlin à voix basse.

Gaïus prit un air soucieux.

« La servante de Lady Thera a donc des pouvoirs. »

L'Enchanteur acquiesça.

« El en est certaine. C'est une Sorcière, chuchota-t-il.

-Et sa maîtresse ? Demanda Gaïus d'une voix tout aussi basse.

-Elle n'en est pas sûre. Si je ne vois rien quand je veux repérer son esprit, El, elle, n'entends rien. Il faudrait qu'elle la touche.

-Et le frère ?

-Elle n'a jamais été suffisamment proche de lui jusqu'à maintenant. »

**Petit frère méchant !**

Les deux hommes se retournèrent. Sweostor était donc là ? Depuis leur retour, elle passait la plupart de son temps avec Yvain et ne se trouvait donc plus que rarement dans le cabinet du médecin de la Cour.

**Sweostor peut aller jouer avec Yvain ?**

« Attend... Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Merlin.

**Petit frère méchant. Petit frère voulait tuer Yvain. Petit frère a amené Yvain au gros serpent. (1)  
><strong>

« Ce n'était qu'un accident. » dit l'Enchanteur.

**Non ! Petit frère et Romagna méchants. Ils ont fait mal à Yvain et maman grande sœur.**

Merlin tenta bien de la raisonner à ce propos mais la Dragonne n'en démordait pas. Romagna et Edmure Crawlais étaient des méchants !

...

* * *

><p>(1) : Voir <em>la Colline a des yeux<em> (3x03)

* * *

><p>PvC : Tu faignasse un peu sur la rédaction là non<p>

A : Je travaille moi madame ! Pas comme toi qui fous rien de tes journée !

PvC : La semaine dernière aussi tu travaillais et... tu écrivais une scène par jour pourtant. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

PvC fait semblait d'avoir un éclair de génie.

PvC : Tu as retrouvé internet c'est vrai !

Ahélya gromelle quelque chose.

PvC : Tu peux parler plus fort ?

* * *

><p>Scène 13 : Le Livre ( 6 août)<p> 


	15. Scène 13

**Scène 13 : Le Livre**

.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ma Dame ? » lui demanda Geoffrey de Monmouth tandis qu'elle entrait dans la bibliothèque du château.

Elle lui fit signe que non. Elle aimait juste venir ici pour se promener le long des hautes étagères emplies de livres et de parchemins en tout genre. L'archiviste la laissa faire et resta donc assis à sa table à l'entrée de la bibliothèque de Camelot. Il lisait. Il annotait.

Elle ne se préoccupa pas de lui plus longtemps et elle avança dans l'une des allée de la bibliothèque. Elle aimait cet endroit sombre et frais. C'était son lieu de promenade favori. De temps en temps, elle tirait un livre d'un rayonnage pour en regarder la couverture ou le feuilleter.

Le livre qu'elle venait de prendre l'intrigua. Il était abîmé. Sa couverture était en partie brûlée.

Elle l'ouvrit. Les pages étaient blanches. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit dans ce livre.

Elle posa la main sur l'une des pages vierges tout en fermant les yeux. Les souvenirs d'un livres n'avaient souvent rien à voir avec les écritures qui le couvraient.

D'abord, il n'y eut rien. Le livre était véritablement vierge. Vide. Puis elle sentit la tristesse, la douleur. En même temps, il y avait aussi un peu de peur, une peur qui grandissait. Vint enfin l'émotion la plus forte. La haine. Une haine si brûlante... La haine et la colère.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. La page sur laquelle elle avait posé la main était en train de se consumer.

Elle retira sa main. La feuille finit lentement de brûler. Celle qui se trouvait juste au dessous était maintenant couverte d'une fine écriture.

Elle commença à lire cette page mais elle cessa très rapidement cette activité. C'était incompréhensible. La fin des phrases n'avaient rien à voir avec le début. Les mots n'étaient pas tous dans la même langue. Un mot en était trois ou quatre ou bien trois au quatre n'en faisaient en fait qu'un.

Elle referma ce livre. A sa grande surprise, la couverture avait changé. Elle n'était plus abîmée. Elle était même richement ornée.

Deuxième surprise, elle ne se trouvait plus dans la bibliothèque de Camelot mais dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Au chaud. En sécurité. Protégée.

La porte claqua. Des Chevaliers de Camelot surgirent dans sa chambre pour la tirer violemment hors de son lit. Non elle n'était pas à Camelot. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Elle était dans la Vallée. Elle avait vingt ans et les Chevaliers d'Uther étaient là.

Elle hurla.

...

* * *

><p>PvC : C'est cryptique.<p>

A : J'attends les interprétations maintenant.

* * *

><p>Scène 14 : Les Couloirs de Camelot<p> 


	16. Scène 14

**Scène 14 : Les Couloirs de Camelot**

.

Guenièvre avait préféré rester au château cette nuit car Eolhsand ne se sentait pas bien. La Barde lui avait pourtant donné son congé mais elle avait insisté pour rester auprès de sa nouvelle maîtresse qui avait fini par céder.

Une nouvelle maîtresse mais des événements similaires. Des nuits agitées, des réveils en sursauts et des cris ou des hurlements alors que tous dormaient tranquillement.

C'est un cri inhumain qui réveilla la jeune servante cette nuit-là. Le cri semblait trop rauque pour un être humain. On aurait presque dit un rugissement. Guenièvre entendit ensuite des pleurs tandis qu'elle sortait de son petit lit pour se précipiter dans la chambre de la Barde. Les sanglots cessèrent dès qu'elle entra mais les larmes étaient toujours là.

L'air hagard d'Eolhsand l'inquiéta.

« Ma Dame ?

-Je vais bien. » la rassura la femme blanche.

Non elle n'allait pas bien.

« Je vais aller chercher Gaïus. »

Ou Merlin, pensa Gwen.

« Ne le dérange pas. » ordonna la Barde.

Ses mains gantées essuyèrent rapidement ses larmes.

« Mais j'aimerais bien quelque chose à boire... Quelque chose de fort.

-Du vin ? »

Eolhsand acquiesça. Oui, du vin conviendrait tout à fait. Peut-être qu'ainsi les rêves la laisseraient un peu en paix.

« Je vais vous chercher cela tout de suite ma Dame. » déclara Guenièvre en s'inclinant.

Elle sortit de la chambre.

Pour gagner les cuisines, Guenièvre devait passer devant la chambre d'Arthur. Elle s'arrêta devant sa porte pendant un court instant, rêveuse. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis son retour. Seul à seule. Merlin lui avait assuré qu'il allait bien. Gaïus aussi. Mais elle était inquiète pour lui.

La servante reprit ensuite sa route, prit le vin en cuisine puis repartit pour la chambre d'Eolhsand. Quand elle passa de nouveau devant la porte d'Arthur, elle remarqua que celle-ci était entrebâillée. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir pour livrer passage au Prince Arthur.

« Une Dame ne devrait pas parcourir seule les couloirs de Camelot quand il fait nuit. » murmura le Prince.

Guenièvre lui sourit.

« Puis-je te raccompagner jusqu'à la chambre de ta maîtresse ? »

Elle inclina légèrement la tête pour lui signifier son accord. Ils se mirent donc en marche. D'abord en silence puis...

« Comment allez-vous Sire ?

-Bien... Grâce à Merlin.

-Il apprend vite.

-Ça semble étonnant. »

Merlin fut un sujet bien vite épuisé en vérité.

« J'ignorai que tu comptais rester à Camelot cette nuit, déclara Arthur. Yvain t'a entendu quand tu es passée devant la porte.

-Dame Eolhsand s'est senti mal. Un peu en même temps que la servante de Lady Thera.

-Étrange. »

Gnew acquiesça. Ces deux malaises étaient étranges mais...

« Elle a aussi passé une mauvaise nuit. Elle vient de faire un cauchemar. Je suis allée lui chercher du vin.

-Se sentira-t-elle mieux demain matin ? Je comptais l'inviter à chasser avec moi.

-Elle allait bien en se couchant. C'est juste un cauchemar. Voilà ce qu'elle vous dira. Elle en fait presque toutes les nuits. »

Ces cauchemars semblaient similaires à ceux que faisaient Morgane mais aussi si différents d'autres fois. Il arrivait aussi qu'Eolhsand parle dans son sommeil dans une langue étrange à laquelle Gwen ne comprenait rien.

« Gaïus préparait quelque chose à Morgane, se souvint Arthur. Elle devrait...

-Je lui en ai parlé. Elle n'en veut pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà essayé et que ça ne lui faisait aucun bien.

-Peut-être qu'avec celui de Gaïus ?

-J'ai insisté Sire mais ma Dame est têtue. »

Ils étaient arrivés à la porte de la chambre d'Eolhsand.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné Sire.

-C'était un plaisir. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, juste au coin des lèvres puis il se redressa.

« Je suis heureux d'être rentré. Tu m'as manqué Guenièvre. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Vous m'avez manqué vous aussi Sire.

-Arthur.

-C'est une mauvaise idée.

-Personne n'en saura rien.

-Je pourrais me tromper. »

Pour excuser son refus, elle l'embrassa. Le baiser dura un bref moment et ils se séparèrent à regret.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas seuls.

« Je ferais une tarte à Merlin pour le remercier de vous avoir ramené à Camelot sain et sauf, lui dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. J'espère que vous viendrez la déguster chez moi avec lui. »

Il sourit et donna son accord. Elle entra dans la chambre... Pour en ressortir aussitôt tout en refermant doucement la porte. Arthur n'avait eu que le temps d'entendre quelques sanglots qui provenaient sans conteste de la chambre de la barde.

« Je crois que je vais attendre un peu pour entrer. » dit Gwen.

Arthur lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Ma Dame n'est pas seule. » précisa la servante.

Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une personne dans cette chambre en compagnie de la Barde à cette heure de la nuit. Merlin. Que faisait-il là ?

« Elle pleure. Dans ses bras. » murmura Guenièvre.

Une dispute d'amoureux ? Peu probable. Le cauchemars ? Ça l'était déjà plus mais...

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il y a entre ces deux-là, déclara Arthur.

-Moi non plus Sire. Merlin ne vous a rien dit ?

-Pourquoi m'en parlerait-il ? »

Gwen sourit en voyant l'air outré du Prince.

« Je vais attendre qu'il ressorte je pense.

-Laisse-moi te tenir compagnie alors.

-Merci Sire. »

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, heureux de l'occasion que Merlin et Eolhsand venaient de leur donner.

...

* * *

><p>A : Ici Ahé en directe de sa Bourgogne natale... Bilan : 2 chats traumatisés (surtout le gros menou... il est pas habitué à voir autant de monde). J'hésite à dire un XY traumatisé aussi mais je pense qu'on en est pas loin.<p>

PvC : Dis... c'est bien beau de publier un chapitre mais... t'aurais pas oublié de répondre à tes review par hasard.

A : Ah... Euh... Oui... Peut-être...

PvC : Tu le feras plus tard n'est-ce pas ? Dans la journée par exemple.

A : Bien sûr.

PvC : Si tu ne le fais pas c'est moi qui écrit la fin de cette fic.

A : Ah... bon... ben... plus qu'à m'y mettre alors ?

* * *

><p>Scène 15 : Des Règles Idiotes<p> 


	17. Scène 15

**Scène 15 : Des Règles Idiotes**

.

Le Prince n'était toujours pas revenu. Yvain s'inquiétait. Peut-être devait-il partir à sa recherche ?

La porte de la chambre finit par s'ouvrir... Pour ne rien laisser entrer. Un fantôme ? Yvain n'avait jamais vu de fantômes mais... Mais peut-être y en avait-il à Camelot ?

Ce n'était pas un fantôme mais la créature était tout de même magique. La Dragonne de Merlin apparut soudain sous ses yeux.

**Sweostor ! Sweostor s'appelle Sweostor !**

« Que fais-tu là ? Lui demanda Yvain. Le Prince pourrait te voir. »

La Dragonne... Haussa les épaules ? Enfin ça y ressemblait en tout cas.

**Le Roi est avec sa Reine. Yvain ne le reverra pas avant un petit moment.**

« Sa Reine ? »

**Guenièvre.**

« La servante de Lady Eolhsand ? »

**Qui d'autre ? Sweostor est Sweostor. La Reine est Guenièvre. Maman grande sœur me l'a montré.**

« Mais... Mais c'est une servante. Elle n'est pas noble. Elle ne peut pas être Reine. »

**Pourquoi ?**

« Parce que c'est comme ça ! Tout le monde le sait. »

**C'est idiot. Le Roi aime la Reine.**

« Oui mais... Mais c'est une servante ! »

**Les Rois ne doivent pas aimer les servantes ?**

« Non ! Enfin si ! Ils peuvent aimer une servante mais ils ne peuvent pas l'épouser. Une servante ne peut pas être Reine ! »

**Les Deux Pattes ont des règles idiotes. Les Rois ne peuvent pas aimer les Reines. Magie interdite...**

« C'est normal ! La magie est... »

Il se tut. Il ne devait pas oublié à qui il avait affaire.

** La Magie est quoi ?**

« Rien. »

Silence.

**Yvain va jouer avec Sweostor maintenant ?**

...

* * *

><p>PvC : Tiens c'est moins long aujourd'hui... Si c'était moi qui écrivait cette fic les chapitres seraient milles fois plus longs !<p>

A : Mais vu que tu n'écriras jamais à ma place...

PvC : Mais si... Mais si...

A : Mais non... Mais non...

* * *

><p>Scènes 16 : Camelot se lève.<p> 


	18. Scène 16

**Scènes 16 : Camelot se lève.**

.

La majorité des habitants du château était encore endormi tandis que leur Prince se dirigeait à grand pas vers le cabinet du médecin de la Cour. Pas parce qu'il avait un problème de santé. Sa vivacité témoignait du contraire. Il allait jusqu'au cabinet de Gaïus pour aller réveiller son serviteur.

Derrière le Prince, trottinait son page qui semblait abasourdis par cette situation. Camelot ne lui avait réservé que des surprises jusqu'à maintenant. Ce lieu où le moindre soupçon de magie vous conduisait au bûcher abritait trois sorciers et une dragonne. Une servante aimait le Prince et en était aimée en retour... Et enfin, c'était le prince qui allait réveiller son serviteur. Le dit serviteur était l'un des sorciers sus-nommés et il était également appelé à devenir le plus grand sorcier du pays.

Il n'y avait donc rien de normal ici !

En entrant dans le cabinet de Gaïus, le Prince finit par se souvenir que la pièce abritait une malade depuis la veille. Il ralentit donc le pas puis il demanda de ses nouvelles au médecin qui se trouvait là. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce.

« Reste ici Yvain. » ordonna-t-il.

La porte claqua. Le page resta avec le médecin.

Yvain était tellement stupéfié par cette situation qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Gaïus lui tendait un paquet.

« Au cas où quelqu'un se blesserait pendant la chasse, lui dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas à Merlin de s'en occuper ? »s'étonna l'enfant.

La vieil homme sourit.

« Et au cas où Merlin oublierait. »

Le serviteur dont il venait d'être question sortit alors de sa chambre. Il était suivi de près par son maître qui était en train de lui dire :

« Non mais je ne t'en veux pas Merlin. Tu es tout pardonné. Je sais que ta nuit a été longue. »

C'était tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.

« La vôtre aussi apparemment. »

La réplique surprit Arthur. Comment Merlin était-il au courant ? Mais il se reprit rapidement et une nouvelle pique fusa.

Yvain les regarda faire. Gaïus souriait.

Non rien n'était vraiment normal dans cette cité.

...

* * *

><p>Scène 17 : Une douloureuse Illusion<p> 


	19. Scène 17

**Scène 17 : Une douloureuse Illusion**

.

Le cabinet de Gaïus était vide. Le serviteur était à la chasse. Le médecin rendait visite à ses malades. C'était le bon moment. Il avait choisi ce moment.

La jeune femme reposait dans le lit de Gaïus, paisible aujourd'hui. La veille sa peur avait été immense en voyant ce corps trembler, en voyant ce visage tant aimé se tordre de douleur.

Ce n'était pas elle. Il le savait bien. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle mais l'envie était grande de se laisser aller à cette illusion. Juste un instant, un court instant. Le temps de lui dire : « Pardonne-moi pour avoir tant voulu d'un héritier. »

Mais c'était oublié qu'elle avait désiré cet enfant tout autant que lui.

Comment pouvait-elle lui ressembler autant ? Un sortilège ? Oui c'était sûrement un sortilège. Alors pourquoi n'appelait-il pas ses Chevaliers pour qu'ils se saisissent immédiatement d'elle ?

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas la voir mourir encore une fois... Et certainement pas la voir mourir sur le bûcher.

Il tendit la main vers elle, juste pour lui toucher la joue, pour que l'illusion deviennent tangible, réelle...

Non ! Ça ne devait rester qu'un rêve. Il avait fait une erreur en venant ici.

Il quitta la pièce d'un pas vif. Il ne devait pas rester là.

En vérité, la jeune femme qui le troublait tant ne dormait pas. Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, elle ouvrit les yeux et un rictus cruel déforma ses traits.

Si le fils résistait, le père se laissait bel et bien tenter.

…

* * *

><p>Scène 18 : Une leçon de Magie<p> 


	20. Scène 18

**Scène 18 : Une leçon de Magie**

.

« Sire... Juste une petite question. »

Pas de réaction.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous allés chasser ? »

Silence.

« Ne sommes-nous pas venus ici pour qu'Eolhsand puisse vous raconter des histoires sur la Magie ?

-Si je réponds à ta question, tu te tairas ? »

Question idiote. Qu'il réponde ou non, Merlin allait continuer de parler de toute façon.

« Je suis parti chasser, finit par dire Arthur. On va donc s'attendre à ce que je ramène quelques proies au château.

-Dîtes que vous n'avez rien pris.

-Il n'en est pas question. »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Revenir bredouille ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Pas à moi. » décréta Arthur d'un ton catégorique.

Silence. Arthur avait-il enfin obtenu la paix ? Non.

« Yvain avait très envie de vous accompagner. Il aurait dû venir à ma place.

-Yvain tombe de fatigue. »

Cette nuit, lorsque Arthur était revenu à sa chambre, il avait trouvé son page encore éveillé alors qu'il lui avait ordonné d'aller se coucher en partant rejoindre Guenièvre. Quand le Prince lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'attendre, l'enfant avait répliqué que ça ne faisait rien car il avait eu de la compagnie mais par la suite, il avait refusé de répondre à Arthur quand le jeune homme lui avait demandé de qui il parlait. Si Yvain avait été plus vieux, le Prince aurait penché pour une jeune femme mais à son âge... Arthur pensait que le mystérieux compagnon d'Yvain devait être Edmure Crawlais.

« La nuit a été longue pour tous apparemment. » fit Merlin en souriant.

Eolhsand lui avait dit pour Guenièvre et Arthur. Elle avait senti leur présence, leur amour. La Barde lui avait même demandé de rester un peu plus longtemps avec elle pour leur laisser un peu plus de temps.

« Mais elle n'a pas été aussi plaisante pour tous. » répliqua Arthur.

Merlin ne répondit pas. Son sourire avait disparu.

« Guenièvre m'a parlé des cauchemars. »

Il avait voulu le silence. Il l'obtint et le Prince put ainsi finir sa vrai-fausse chasse. Ce silence lui laissait tout de même un goût amer.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. » commença à dire Arthur tandis qu'ils retournaient au campement où les attendaient Yvain, Eolhsand et Guenièvre.

Il voulait s'excuser mais c'était Merlin. C'était son serviteur.

« Gaïus faisait une potion pour Morgane, poursuivit le Prince. Guenièvre m'a dit qu'elle refusait d'en prendre. Peut-être pourrais-tu...

-Certains souvenirs deviennent des rêves Sire, l'interrompit Merlin, et ces rêves-là, une potion ne peut pas les effacer. »

Le rêve qu'avait fait Eolhsand la nuit précédente était un souvenir. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un souvenir et pas un avertissement ainsi que le pensait la Barde.

Arthur et Merlin étaient presque arrivés au campement et une chanson leur arriva aux oreilles. Eolhsand étaient en train de chanter. Un conte apparemment. Celui d'une femme qui voulait un époux et qui donnait son enfant premier-né pour l'avoir (1).

En arrivant là-bas, ils se rendirent compte qu'Yvain et Guenièvre n'étaient pas les seuls auditeurs de la Barde. Une licorne était en train d'écouter la chanson. Cachée dans les fourrés qui se trouvaient derrière la servante et le page, seule son cou en dépassait.

Une licorne... Et Eolhsand était capable de contacter facilement les druides. Ces souvenirs dont venaient de lui parler Merlin ne pouvait être que des souvenirs de la Grande Purge et même si Eolhsand n'était pas une sorcière, elle était Barde et les Bardes étaient proches des Druides. Avant. Ils partageaient même leurs maîtres et leurs élèves, avait entendu dire Arthur. Lors de la Grande Purge, Eolhsand avait certainement était du mauvais côté, celui des adversaires, de l'autre côté.

La question qui franchit alors les lèvres d'Arthur le surprit lui-même.

« Que pense-t-elle de mon père ? »

Et Merlin aussi puisqu'il sursauta. Mais Arthur comprit vite que sa question n'avait rien à voir avec le sursaut de son serviteur. Ce dernier avait tourné la tête sur le côté comme si quelqu'un venait de lui parler.

La chanson terminée, Eolhsand tourna la tête vers eux et l'inclina. Un air surpris surgit soudain sur son visage mais disparut aussitôt et elle sourit tout en inclinant la tête de nouveau. En direction de Merlin ? Non, réalisa Arthur. A côté de Merlin. Que pouvait-il donc bien y avoir à côté de Merlin ? Une chose que seul son serviteur et la Barde étaient capable de voir apparemment. Mais quoi ? Et pourquoi étaient-ils le seuls à le voir ?

Merlin se tourna alors vers lui.

« Votre question... Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez la poser Sire. »

Il s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre le petit groupe. Merlin s'assit près d'Eolhsand, en face de Guenièvre et d'Yvain.

« C'était un plaisir de vous revoir Votre Altesse. » entendit Arthur.

Le Prince tourna la tête sur le côté. Rien. Mais il reconnaissait cette voix maintenant. Anhora... Le Gardien des licornes. Quand Arthur tourna de nouveau la tête vers le petit groupe assis sous les arbres, il remarqua que l'animal avait disparu... Et son gardien avec elle sans doute.

Arthur alla rejoindre les autres. Il s'assit tout près de Guenièvre. Ils échangèrent un regard puis un sourire tandis qu'Yvain était en train de discuter avec Eolhsand.

« Ce n'est pas juste, disait-il.

-Et pourquoi ?

-La Sorcière l'a trompée.

-En es-tu sûr ? Cette femme a pourtant eu ce qu'elle voulait.

-Oui mais elle est morte. Son époux l'a tué.

-Et alors ? »

Yvain regardait la Barde. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Cette femme voulait un homme qui l'aimerait, lui dit Eolhsand. Le prix était son enfant premier-né et elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait.

-Oui mais... »

Yvain ne comprenait vraiment pas où voulait en venir la femme blanche. Il regarda Merlin. Lui, il allait sûrement lui expliquer.

« Il faut se méfier des souhaits que l'on fait." se contenta de dire l'Enchanteur.

L'enfant comprenait maintenant.

« Parce que les Sorciers qui les exaucent cherchent toujours à nous tromper. » ajouta Yvain.

Eolhsand lui fit signe que non. Cette explication était satisfaisante pourtant, se dit le jeune page.

« Yvain veut savoir pourquoi je lui ai raconté cette histoire, expliqua la Barde à Arthur. Qu'en pensez-vous Sire ? »

A peu de chose près, il lui fit la même réponse que son page.

« C'est une histoire qui met les gens en gardent contre les Sorciers, proposa-t-il.

-Non Sire. Pas contre les Sorciers. » lui dit la femme blanche.

Yvain regarda Arthur. Le prince aussi s'était trompé... et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi la Barde lui avait raconté cette histoire.

« Une idée Guenièvre ? Demanda Eolhsand.

-Aucune ma Dame. »

La jeune servante pensait la même chose qu'Arthur et Yvain mais ce n'était pas la réponse que voulait sa maîtresse apparemment.

« Merlin ? » appela Eolhsand.

Le serviteur sursauta en entendant son nom. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le mêler à ça.

« Qu'as-tu à dire sur cette histoire ? »

Merlin réfléchit. Il n'avait pas écouté l'histoire en entier. Il lui posa donc une question.

« Cette femme... C'était une Sorcière ? »

Eolhsand sourit.

« Elle pourrait en être une en effet.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas utilisé un philtre d'amour pour séduire l'homme qu'elle convoitait alors ? Demanda le page d'Arthur.

-Elle voulait l'amour Yvain. Pas une illusion et c'est la seule chose que tu obtiens en utilisant un philtre. Bien sûr, il arrive parfois que l'illusion deviennent la vérité mais...

-Si cette femme était une sorcière, l'interrompit Yvain, alors elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait.

-Mais si c'est une simple femme tu trouves ça injuste ? Lui rappela la Barde. Il n'y a pourtant aucune différence entre les deux histoires. La demande est la même. Pourquoi la sorcière mériterait-elle la mort et pas la simple femme ? »

Merlin regardait la Barde d'un air inquiet. Elle allait trop loin.

« Les Druides racontent cette histoire à leurs élèves, poursuivit la femme blanche. Il leur demande ensuite quelle est la leçon à tirer de cette histoire, une leçon qui vaut pour tous que l'on ait des pouvoirs ou non. »

Elle en disait trop. Beaucoup trop. Merlin regarda Arthur. Comment le Prince réagissait-il à toutes ses informations ? Il pouvait arrêter Eolhsand sur le champs s'il le voulait.

« Merlin ! »

Oh non ! Il ne voulait pas être mêler à tout ça. Vraiment pas !

« Quel leçon tires-tu de cette histoire ? »

Arthur était là. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander une réponse à cette question alors qu'Arthur était là. L'Enchanteur regarda le Prince. Il semblait attendre la réponse de son serviteur.

« Comme je l'ai dit à Yvain, finit par dire Merlin après un long silence. Il faut se méfier des souhaits que l'on fait.

-Développe je te prie. »

Il poussa un soupir las. Elle était vraiment têtue.

« Il y a toujours un prix et quand on fait un vœux, on doit le payer. Sorcier ou non. Et ce prix doit être équivalent au souhait. L'enfant n'était pas suffisant. Pour avoir un cœur, il faut donner le sien en retour. »

Arthur regardait Merlin d'un air ébahi. Comment pouvait-il en savoir autant sur le sujet ? Le Prince regardait Guenièvre. Elle semblait tout aussi surprise que lui. Quant à Yvain, il semblait plutôt admiratif.

En voyant les regards qui se posaient sur lui à ce moment, Merlin se dit qu'il devait rapidement trouvé une explication à toutes ses connaissances.

« Vu le nombre de créatures qui ont voulu vous séduire par ce biais, j'ai fini par en savoir plus que je ne le voulais sur le sujet.

-Il n'y en a pas eu tant que ça. » protesta Arthur.

Merlin se lança donc dans une longue énumération des créatures qui avaient cherché à séduire le Prince. Bon, il ajouta quelques faux détails c'est vrai mais cela en valait la peine vu la tête qu'Arthur faisait.

Yvain n'était toujours pas satisfait de la réponse que venait de donner Merlin.

« C'est juste une leçon pour les Sorciers ça, dit-il.

-Tu croies Yvain. » répliqua Eolhsand.

Merlin et Arthur cessèrent de se chamailler.

« La magie a des règles, ajouta la Barde. Sorciers ou non, ils sont beaucoup à penser que l'on peut faire tout ce que l'on veut de la Magie.

-Règles ou non, intervint Arthur. Les Sorciers sont maléfiques. »

Merlin et Eolhsand levèrent les yeux au ciel. S'il les pensait si maléfiques pourquoi voulait-il en savoir plus sur la Magie ?

« C'est que vous n'avez pas rencontré les bons Sorciers Sire, dit Eolhsand.

-Ces mots pourraient vous valoir le cachot, répliqua Arthur.

-Alors faisons comme si je n'avais rien dit pour le moment et peut-être que le Sorcier de l'histoire que je vais maintenant vous conter vous fera changer d'avis. »

C'était peu probable, pensa Arthur mais elle était là pour lui raconter ce genre d'histoire. C'était lui qui le lui avait demandé après tout.

...

* * *

><p>Sur scène se trouve maintenant des bureaux d'écolier et un tableau noir. Devant le tableau noir, il y a Eolhsand. Elle prend une craie et écrit : "La Magie pour les nuls et les Princes aveugles, leçon n°1".<p>

Un des élèves lève la main.

A : Je peux savoir ce que je fous là moi ? C'est un peu moi l'auteur... donc c'est moi qui décide. J'ai pas besoin de cours sur la magie.

PvC : Ouais et moi aussi d'ailleurs... Je suis un peu dans la tête de l'auteur donc je suis de près toutes les décisions qu'elle prend. J'ai pas besoin de cours sur la magie.

Eolhsand les ignore et continue de noter des choses au tableau : "Qu'est-ce que la magie ?"

La barde-professeur se tourne vers ses élèves.

El : Vous avez 2 heures.

* * *

><p>(1) Le Conte-chanson d'Eolhsand est inspiré d'une véritable chanson. Saurez-vous retrouver le titre de cette chanson ? Le prix est le même que d'habitude... le droit à une question.<p>

* * *

><p>Scène 19 : Ordre<p> 


	21. Scène 19

**Scène 19 : Ordre**

.

Thera frappe à la porte du cabinet du médecin de la Cour. Une vois féminine qu'elle reconnut aussitôt lui dit qu'elle pouvait entrer.

Romagna était donc réveillée !

Thera ouvrit la porte. Oui sa servante était réveillée. Heureuse, elle se jeta sur le lit et dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses pendant un petit moment.

« Tu m'as fait peur Romagna.

-Je suis désolée ma Dame. »

Thera se redressa pour regarder sa servante dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre quand le vieux médecin m'a demandé si tu avait déjà eu ce genre de crise. J'ai demandé à Edmure et il ne savait pas non plus.

-Mais j'ai déjà eu ce genre de crise ma Dame. Vous ne vous en souvenez donc pas ?

-Non. »

Romagna n'avait jamais eu ce genre de crise. Thera en était certaine. Presque certaine.

« Mais si... depuis l'accident. » lui dit Romagna tout en touchant la brûlure qu'elle avait au cou.

Le regard de Thera resta fixé sur la cicatrice pendant un court instant.

« Après l'accident, répéta Romagna. T'en souviens-tu maintenant ?

-Oui... oui... Je m'en souviens maintenant. »

Le regard de la jeune femme quitta la cicatrice. Thera sourit à sa servante.

« Mais bien sûr ! Après ton accident ! Suis-je bête. »

Elle se pelotonna de nouveau contre Romagna.

« Il faudra le dire au vieux médecin quand il reviendra, dit Thera.

-Oui. Nous le dirons à Gaïus quand il reviendra. »

...

* * *

><p>Ahélya se dépêche d'écrire sa petite note de fin de chapitre. Elle a un épisode à regarder...<p>

PvC : Et l'interro d'El ?

A : Il n'y a pas d'interro pour moi. Je suis l'auteur.

PvC : El ne va pas être d'accord.

A : Depuis quand tu es de son côté ?

En fait Ahélya s'en fout. Elle a mieux à faire... let's kill Hitler !

* * *

><p>Pour la chanson, la réponse était <em><span>Hijo de la luna<span>_. Bravo à Evermore, Selijah, al et mizore14 pour avoir trouvé. J'attends vos questions


	22. Scène 20

**Scène 20 : L'Enchanteur et le Chevalier**

.

Eolhsand avait dit qu'elle allait maintenant leur conter l'histoire d'un sorcier.

« Dans mon histoire, il sera question d'un Sorcier, d'un très puissant Sorcier mais un Sorcier seul ne suffit pas à faire une bonne histoire. Que doit-il y avoir d'autre ?

-Des Chevaliers ! » S'écria Yvain.

Ils ne furent que trois à entendre la phrase suivante.

**Des Dragons !**

Yvain tourna la tête vers un rocher et fixa... Ne fixa rien en fait et il se souvint alors qu'il devait penser ses réponses.

**Des chevaliers.**

** Dragons !**

** Chevalier !**

** Dragons ! Les bonnes histoires ont toujours des Dragons !**

** Qui sont battus par des Chevaliers.**

** Des Dragons qui mangent les Chevaliers !**

La dispute continua ainsi sous l'œil amusé de Merlin et d'Eolhsand mais le silence avait déjà duré trop longtemps pour ne pas être suspect. Il était temps de reprendre.

« Cette histoire est celle d'un Sorcier... Et d'un Chevalier c'est vrai.

-J'avais raison ! » s'exclama Yvain.

Les bonnes histoires avaient toujours des Chevaliers.

Sweostor poussa un soupir déçu.

« Et il y a aussi un Dragon. » ajouta la Barde.

Yvain et Sweostor étaient maintenant tous deux satisfaits. Merlin l'était beaucoup moins. Il avait soudain un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle n'allait tout de même pas oser...

« Les Druides racontent cette histoire depuis des centaines d'années. Pour certains, elle appartient au passé. Pour d'autres, c'est une prophétie qui finira par se réaliser et pour les derniers, elle ne fait partie ni du passé, ni du futur mais elle appartient au présent. »

Eolhsand avait obtenu l'attention de tous.

« L'histoire que je vais vous conter est celle de l'amitié entre un Chevalier dont le nom s'est perdu dans les limbes du temps et un Enchanteur aux noms multiples. Les fils du Dragon le nomment Ambrosius. Leurs sœurs l'appellent Myrrdin. Quant aux Druides, ils préfèrent l'appeler Emrys. »

Elle avait osé et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Merlin. Il devait parler à Sweostor. Il devait lui dire qu'il voulait parler avec la Barde.

« Un Enchanteur c'est comme un Sorcier ? Demanda alors Yvain.

-C'est un Sorcier en effet, répondit Eolhsand, mais un sorcier un peu particulier. Il est né avec le Don et il peut donc utiliser la magie depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Chez lui, la magie est instinctive et il peut se passer d'incantations et de potions s'il le désire. Pour un Enchanteur, la Magie est une force qu'il doit contrôler en permanence et il est plus difficile pour lui de ne pas l'utiliser que de l'invoquer. »

Merlin baisser la tête. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant de tout cela ?

« Les Enchanteurs sont des créatures de la Magie. Tout comme les Dragons ou les licornes. Empêchez-les de se servir de leur Magie et... Autant les empêcher de vivre. »

Arthur avait aussi une question à poser.

« Êtes-vous en train de dire que ces... Ce genre de sorcier n'a pas besoin d'apprendre la magie ?

-Au contraire. Mieux vaux qu'il apprenne à s'en servir. La Magie a des règles. »

Cette réponse ne satisfaisait guère Arthur.

« Existent-ils vraiment ? Sont-ils puissants ?

-Ils existent et ils sont très puissants. On dit qu'ils sont capables d'utiliser des sortilèges qu'on ne peut normalement maîtriser qu'après des années d'études sur la Magie. On dit qu'en un clin d'œil, ils peuvent arrêter le temps ou provoquer la plus violente des tempêtes.

-C'est effrayant. » murmura Guenièvre.

Merlin détourna les yeux.

« Y en a-t-il à notre époque ? »

Arthur était inquiet. Si quelqu'un avec autant de pouvoir s'en prenait à Camelot...

« Les Enchanteurs sont rares Sire. Très rare et ils préfèrent bien souvent se cacher aux yeux du monde.

-Oui mais... Y en a-t-il un ? En vie ? Maintenant ?

-Comment le saurais-je ? »

Oui c'est vrai. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?

Elle avait des contacts avec les Druides non ? Eux devaient sans doute savoir.

« Mais continuons notre histoire Sire. Emrys était un Enchanteur, un jeune Enchanteur au pouvoirs immenses mais personne ne devait être au courant de ses capacités.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Yvain. La magie était interdite à l'endroit où il vivait ?

-Non. Mais c'était tout comme. Dans son pays, un grand Seigneur pensait que la magie était bien trop dangereuse et qu'il fallait la réglementer très fermement. De plus, si jamais un Sorcier devenait un peu trop puissant au goût de ce grand Seigneur, il devait faire un choix : la mort ou le servir. Et s'il choisissait de le servir, ses pouvoirs seraient limités par des artefacts magiques.

-Comment faisait-il pour différencier les sorciers des gens normaux ? Demanda Yvain.

-Si on voulait étudier la magie, il fallait le déclarer et on devait alors porter en permanence un signe particulier. Le quitter était passible de la peine de mort. Ce grand Seigneur avait aussi entendu parler d'enfant prédisposé à utiliser la magie alors à partir d'un certain âge, il faisait passer des tests aux enfants de ses domaines pour les détecter et si l'enfant était sorcier, on l'enlevait à sa famille. Nul ne savait ce qu'il advenait d'eux.

-Comment Emrys y a-t-il échappé ? Demanda Yvain.

-Quels étaient ces tests ? Questionna Arthur.

-L'histoire ne le dit pas. L'un comme l'autre. Et puis ce n'est pas ce que je dois vous conter.

-Mais... »

Eolhsand avait raison. S'ils continuaient ainsi, jamais elle ne pourrait raconter son histoire.

« Yvain tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux plus tard. » dit Arthur.

Lui aussi voulait en poser mais mieux valait attendre.

« L'enfance d'Emrys a dû être terrible. » dit alors Guenièvre.

Merlin releva la tête et la regarda. Reconnaissant.

« Ça reste un Sorcier, répliqua Arthur.

-Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Il n'a pas choisi.

-Il était dangereux.

-Sûrement autant qu'un Prince qui voulait jouer avec les épées des grands Sire. »

Arthur se tut.

« Je croyais que tout le monde avait oublié cette histoire.

-Pas moi.

-Moi j'aimerais bien la connaître. » dit Merlin.

Le serviteur souriait mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

« Contez-nous cette histoire Barde Eolhsand, fit le Prince pour couper court à cette discussion.

-Merci Sire... Et j'espère qu'il n'y aura plus aucune interruption. »

Eolhsand balaya la petite assemblée du regard. Ses auditeurs restèrent silencieux.

« En ce cas commençons... »

Elle jeta un léger coup d'œil à Merlin puis elle se lança.

« Chaque mère se dit que son enfant est exceptionnel mais elle regrette parfois cette idée lorsqu'il l'est vraiment. Ainsi pensait la mère d'Emrys mais elle savait aussi que le pouvoir de son fils ne devait pas rester brut. Il devait apprendre et lui trouver une utilité. Le cœur lourd, elle décidé donc d'envoyer son fils au loin, auprès d'un vieux Chevalier de sa parenté. Peut-être celui-ci aurait une idée à propos de ce qu'il convenait de faire. »

Yvain voulut faire une suggestion mais il s'abstint de parler en voyant le regard d'Arthur sur lui.

« Muni d'un message, Emrys alla à la plus grand cité du pays, là où habitait le Grand Seigneur qui voulait contrôler la magie et... Et comme un rappel du danger qu'il courait, la première chose que vit Emrys en arrivant dans cette belle et majestueuse Cité fut une exécution. Un jeune homme avait étudié et pratiqué la magie en secret. On lui coupa la tête sous les yeux d'Emrys... mais aussi sous ceux de sa sœur. Car cet apprenti sorcier qui venait de mourir avait une sœur qui jura aussitôt de se venger. Une vie pour une vie. Le Seigneur lui avait pris son frère. Elle lui prendrait son fils.

-Et son fils c'était le Chevalier !

-Yvain ! S'écria Arthur.

-Pardon Sire. »

L'enfant baissa la tête.

« C'était le Chevalier en effet mais il viendra plus tard dans l'histoire. »

**Et le Dragon ?**

**Plus tard aussi petite sœur.**

« Après cet affreux spectacle, Emrys alla au château qui se dressait fièrement au centre la Cité. Le jeune homme était un puissant Enchanteur mais il se perdit et il lui fallut un moment avant d'arriver jusqu'aux appartemment du parent de sa mère. Il frappa à la porte. Entra. Et quelques secondes plus tard son secret n'était plus. »

Eolhsand anticipa la question d'Yvain.

« Et non, l'histoire ne dit pas comment le vieux Chevalier comprit pour les pouvoirs d'Emrys. On sait seulement qu'il avait de solides connaissances sur la Magie après avoir passé une grande partie de sa vie à lutter contre elle. Il ne lui fallut donc que quelques questions pour comprendre ce qu'était Emrys et bien évidemment, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de ce jeune homme. »

La Barde s'interrompit pour boire puis reprit.

« Mais le vieux Chevalier savait aussi que la Magie n'agissait pas sans raison. C'était ce que son meilleur ami, un Sorcier, lui avait dit. Il allait sans doute devoir lui faire rencontrer ce jeune homme. Mais Emrys ne voulait pas se mettre au service du Seigneur. Son ami serait-il du même avis que lui ? Risquerait-il sa vie pour enseigner la magie en secret à Emrys ?

-Mais... Mais s'il s'était mis au service du Seigneur, il aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs ! »

Ce n'était pas Yvain qui venait d'interrompre Eolhsand mais... Guenièvre.

« Pardon ma Dame.

-Ce n'est rien et... C'est une bonne question à laquelle seul Emrys pourrait répondre. »

**Sweostor je veux parler à El.**

** Non. Sweostor écoute l'histoire. Elle veut voir le Dragon.**

Merlin insista mais c'était clair et net. La Dragonne refusait de passer tout message.

« Le vieux Chevalier avait raison. La venue d'Emrys n'était pas fortuite. Elle était écrite et quelqu'un connaissait la raison de sa venue. Cette personne appela Emrys tout au long de la nuit suivante mais l'Enchanteur n'entendit l'appel qu'au petit matin. Deux fois. Emrys... Emrys... »

Comment pouvait-elle en savoir autant ? Était en train de se demander Merlin.

« Peut-être est-ce à cause du Destin ? Peut-être qu'avant de savoir ce qu'il lui réservait, Emrys devait voir... Devait voir celui qui allait partager sa destinée.

-Le Chevalier ! Enfin !

-Oh j'ai bien peur que ce chevalier te déçoive un peu mon enfant, répliqua Eolhsand, car au début... »

Elle jeta un léger coup d'œil à Arthur.

« Ce Chevalier n'avait rien de chevaleresque. »

La Barde expliqua ensuite que lors de la première rencontre entre Emrys et le Chevalier ce dernier était en train de martyriser son serviteur, qu'il l'obligeait à courir tout le long du terrain d'entraînement pour récupérer les flèches que lui et les autres jeunes hommes qui l'entouraient venaient de lancer. Emrys intervint au moment où le Chevalier bandait son arc pour tirer alors que le serviteur était encore tout près des cibles. Eolhsand rapporta ensuite les paroles que l'Enchanteur et le Chevalier échangèrent et un discret éclat de rire résonna dans le petit coin de forêt qu'ils occupaient.

C'était Guenièvre qui avait émis ce petit rire. L'histoire qu'était en train de raconter sa maîtresse lui rappelait quelques souvenirs, de bons souvenirs. La servante regarda Arthur et Merlin. Quelqu'un avait dû raconter à Eolhsand leur première rencontre.

Mais le Prince et son serviteur ne semblaient par partager la bonne humeur de Guenièvre. Arthur regardait Eolhsand tout en se demandant où elle voulait en venir et Merlin... Merlin ne la regardait pas. Il semblait même désespéré.

**Sweostor dis-lui d'arrêter !**

**Sweostor veut entendre toute l'histoire !**

Cette nuit, il parlerait à Eolhsand. Elle ne pouvait pas raconter des histoires comme ça à Arthur. Et s'il comprenait ? Elle allait top loin. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça.

« Et le Chevalier et l'Enchanteur se battirent, était en train de dire la Barde. Magie contre Fer. En secret pour Emrys. A coup redoublé pour le Chevalier. »

Elle expliqua ensuite qu'Emrys aperçut le vieux Chevalier qui l'avait accueilli à Camelot. La présence du vieil homme mit fin aux petits tours de l'Enchanteur et le Chevalier gagna le combat.

L'histoire se poursuivit et elle mettait Merlin de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle leur parla même de Kilgarrah et de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ce jour-là. Comment faisait-elle pour savoir tout ça ?

« Il faut beaucoup de pouvoir pour protéger un destin exceptionnel, déclara Eolhsand, pour protéger et aider un homme qui devait unir les peuples et libérer la Magie des règles des hommes. Cet homme... C'était le Chevalier qu'Emrys avait combattu, le propre fils du Seigneur qui avait imposé ses lois sur la Magie. Tout d'abord l'Enchanteur refusa sa destinée. Le Chevalier n'en valait pas la peine. Tout ce que venait de dire le Dragon était faux. Emrys ne voulait pas. Ne pouvait pas. Mais le Dragon ignora ce refus et il lui dit de se tenir prêt à agir. »

Non. Kilgarrah n'avait rien dit. Il lui avait juste parlé de son destin et il avait protesté. Eolhsand avait transformé l'histoire pour pouvoir la raconter mais elle n'y avait pas apporté assez de modifications. Arthur allait comprendre, pensait Merlin. Guenièvre aussi. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Elle n'aurait pas dû leur raconter ça. Ce n'était pas son histoire. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

Et Emrys sauva le Chevalier de la méchante Sorcière qui voulait le tuer. Son secret n'avait pas été éventé. L'histoire était presque terminée.

« La Sorcière fut arrêtée et condamnée à mort et le Puissant Seigneur donna une magnifique récompense à Emrys pour sa bravoure et son courage. » leur dit la Barde.

Eolhsand se tut. Yvain interpréta ce silence comme le signe qu'il pouvait poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait.

« Quelle a été la récompense d'Emrys ? Des terres ?

-Non.

-De l'or ?

-Non plus. »

L'enfant réfléchit.

« Des vêtements ?

-Non... Il eut l'honneur de devenir le serviteur personnel du Chevalier. » dit Eolhsand en souriant.

Le page d'Arthur garda le silence. Il réfléchissait. L'histoire que venait de conter la Bade était curieuse. Il regarda Merlin. Le serviteur du Prince Arthur semblait soucieux. Et si... Mais ce n'était pas possible. Le Prince Arthur n'aurait jamais pu maltraiter un domestique ainsi que le faisait le Chevalier de l'histoire.

A peu de chose près, Guenièvre se posait le même genre de question qu'Yvain. L'histoire était familière. Trop familière mais... Sans doute que quelqu'un avait raconté à Eolhsand ce qui était passé quand Merlin était arrivé à Camelot. Les Bardes étaient toujours à la recherche d'une bonne histoire et le paysan nouvellement arrivé qui sauvait le Prince de la Cité en était une. Encore plus en y ajoutant la magie.

Arthur était le seul à ne pas se poser de question. Cette histoire n'avait rien de logique. Où se trouvait le Dragon ? Et Emrys aurait dû finir au cachot pour avoir levé la main sur le fils du Seigneur... c'était là qu'avait fini Merlin lors de leur première rencontre. Et puis Emrys était un idiot. S'il avait tellement besoin de faire de la magie, il n'avait qu'à se mettre au service du Seigneur. D'accord celui-ci avait décidé de règlementer la Magie mais ce n'était que de sages précautions...

Cette histoire n'était qu'un conte. Elle n'appartenait ni au passé, ni au futur et encore moins au présent mais il était certain que s'il demandait à Eolhsand ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là en commençant son histoire, elle jouerait sur les mots dans sa réponse. C'était une Barde. Ou elle se jouerait carrément de lui en lui disant qu'il était ce Chevalier et que... Qui pouvait bien être le sorcier ? Merlin ! Oui voilà ! Qu'il était le Chevalier et que Merlin était ce sorcier surpuissant.

Merlin, un puissant sorcier... Elle était vraiment bien bonne celle-là.

...

* * *

><p>A : J'ai repris les cours...<p>

PvC : Et les cours de Magie d'El ? Tu vas les sécher ? Haaaan... Pas bien !

Ahélya se dit qu'elle aurait drôlement besoin d'un placard. On peut mettre des tas de choses dans un placard... Hitler... des jouets qui font peur... des petites voix...

A : J'ai répondu à la question d'Al _(à savoir : __yvain est amis avec sweostor, non? Alors comment se fait il qu'il reste à penser que la magie est mauvaise? ) _sur le forum, dans la partie _« Les Camelotiens et les autres » (_http:/ forum. fanfiction. net/topic/83120/34254935/2/#48729183 _ Il faut enlever les espaces après les points pour que ça marche). N'hésitez pas à réagir. Il suffit de cliquer sur reply en bas du post^^.

* * *

><p>Scène 21 : Retour de Chasse<p>

* * *

><p><em>Édité le 0509/2011_


	23. Scène 21

**Scène 21 : Retour de Chasse**

.

Thera était assisse près de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle observait ce qui se passait dans la cour du château tandis que Romagna lui lisait quelque chose d'ennuyeux sur les bonnes manières.

La jeune femme vit soudain le Prince dans le cour du château. Il était à pied. Son serviteur et son page le suivaient. Ils portaient les proies qu'il avait attrapé. La chasse avait été mauvaise. Il n'y en avait pas énormément. Derrière eux, il y avait la Barde et sa servante.

« Il l'a invité à chasser avec lui. »

Elle était jalouse. Il avait invité cette vieille femme. Pas elle. Pourquoi ? Mais sa servante était jeune...

Romagna avait cessé sa lecture pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Son regard se durcit quand elle aperçut la femme blanche. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce que cette femme avait pu lui faire. Sa sœur lui avait montré comment lutter contre une personne qui cherchait à pénétrer dans son esprit mais ce qu'avait fait cette Barde était très éloigné de ce qu'avait pu lui montrer Morgause. Romagna était facilement entrée dans son esprit. Trop facilement sans doute et... Il y avait eu ce labyrinthe et par la suite... Elle frissonna.

Deux yeux d'or brillants...

Cette femme était-elle une Sorcière ? Non ce n'était pas une Sorcière. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait vu avant de tomber...

Deux yeux d'or en fusion... La chaleur...

« Il ne m'aime pas. » murmura soudain Thera.

Romagna s'approcha de sa maîtresse.

« Il ne faut pas dire ça ma Dame.

-C'est la vérité Romagna. Pour lui je ne suis... Je ne suis rien. »

Oui rien du tout. Mais elle n'était rien sans lui. Elle l'aimait. Elle était faite pour lui.

Elle regarda de nouveau la cour du Château. Le Prince n'y était plus. Il n'y avait plus que la femme blanche et sa servante.

Pourquoi le Prince l'avait-il invité à chasser ? Pourquoi cette femme ? Pourquoi la Barde ?

Thera avait entendu les bruits de couloirs qui couraient sur cette femme... et sur le serviteur du Prince. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre et le serviteur, Merlin, semblait très proche du Prince Arthur. Trop proche même.

Peut-être était-ce la solution ?

« Romagna, cet après-midi nous irons rendre visite à Dame Eolhsand, la Barde. Elle est parait-il un très bon maître de musique. »

...

* * *

><p>Professeur Eolhsand se trouve sur l'estrade.<p>

El : Bon... à propos de vos copies... 3 personnes n'ont pas rendu leurs devoirs.

Ahélya et PvC sifflotent.

El : Bon pour Ahé je comprends. Les cours ont repris et je conçois que les bactéries c'est plus intéressant que la magie mais PvC...

A : Depuis quand tu m'appelles Ahé ?

PvC : C'est qui la troisième ?

pPvC éclate soudain en sanglot.

pPvC : Personne m'avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose à rendre.

El : Ahé a besoin de temps pour écrire. Elle sera donc dispensée mais elle a intérêt à écouter les cours.

Ahé : En même temps c'est un peu moi qui les écrit tes cours...

PvC : J'écris moi aussi !

Eolhsand l'ignore.

El : Pour les autres...

Elle prend les copies. Les élèves tremblent.

El : Bon... Et bien commençons par Arthur...

* * *

><p><em>Merci beaucoup Oorion pour ta review. Je retourne dans du chapitre court pour quelques temps maintenant mais vu qu'il y aura un autre conte d'El dans un prochain chapitre... Pour El et Merlin, je te garantie qu'il y a des conséquences. Pour Arthur... ben... C'est Arthur quoi ;)<em>

_Et vu que je n'y ai pas pensé... un grand merci à tous les revieweurs. Mille merci pour vos retours, vos questions et vos encouragements.  
><em>


	24. Scène 22

**Scène 22 : Différentes Leçons**

.

Merlin lui en voulait. Elle l'avait senti.

Pendant l'histoire, Yvain avait été attentif. Il buvait chacun de ses paroles. Guenièvre avait été plutôt attendrie, comme si elle se rappelait quelques bons souvenirs et Arthur... Le Roi avait été sceptique. Perplexe. Avait-il du mal à croire ou ne voulait-il pas croire ? Eolhsand regarda sa main gantée. Elle aurait presque voulu le toucher. Pour savoir. Juste pour savoir. Savoir si l'espoir était réel.

Et Merlin lui en voulait. Pourquoi ?

L'avait-elle trop impliquée ? Mais Arthur n'était pas le seul qui devait apprendre...

« Mes histoires t'ont-elles plu ? » demanda-t-elle à Guenièvre pour se changer les idées.

La jeune femme était en train de ranger la cape que la Barde avait porté pour aller chasser. Elle sortit ensuite une robe propre.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de me changer. » dit Eolhsand.

Elle posa tout de même la robe sur le lit. La Barde soupira puis se leva pour prendre la robe. Elle se dirigea derrière la paravent pour se changer.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide ma Dame ? » Demanda Guenièvre au bout de quelques instants.

Elle ne posait cette question que pour la forme. Elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse que lui ferait Eolhsand.

« Non merci Guenièvre. »

Silence.

« Je les ai trouvé triste, dit soudain la servante. Vos histoires... Elles étaient tristes. »

Cette réponse étonna la Barde.

« Pourquoi ?

-Cette femme... Je me demande comment on peut en être réduit à une telle extrémité. »

Eolhsand sortit de derrière le paravent en tressant ses cheveux. Elle s'assit devant sa coiffeuse.

« Nous n'avons pas tous la chance de vivre un grand amour partagé Guenièvre. » lui dit-elle en regardant la servante dans les yeux par l'intermédiaire de son miroir.

Les joues de la jeune femmes rosirent. Évidemment... Elle était au courant... Merlin sans doute. Il lui avait parlé d'eux. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas d'elle ?

« Et l'autre histoire ? Tu l'as trouvé triste aussi. ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Je plains cet enfant. Pourquoi a-t-il décidé de cacher ses pouvoirs quand il était adulte ? La magie n'était pas interdite il aurait pu...

-C'est compliqué... et c'est son choix.

-Le Chevalier a-t-il fini par savoir ?

-Ceci est une autre histoire. » répondit Eolhsand.

Une histoire qui n'était pas encore écrite.

« Si tu avais été sorcière tu aurais révélé tes pouvoirs, demanda ensuite la Barde. Même s'ils allaient ensuite être limités ?

-Oui. Je préfère les voir limité que de ne pas m'en servir.

-C'est du pareil au même. »

Elles ne viendraient certainement pas à un accord sur cette question.

« Et si jamais Emrys se mettait à faire le mal ? Demanda Guenièvre.

-Il est vrai qu'il pourrait le faire. Ce n'est qu'un humain après tout.

-Voilà pourquoi limiter ses pouvoirs... »

Mais c'était Merlin, pensa Eolhsand. Il avait bien épargné Kilgarrah après tout.

« Ce ne devrait pas plutôt être à lui de décider quelle limite il veut donner à ses pouvoirs ? » demanda la femme blanche.

Guenièvre ne répondit pas. La conversation qu'elles étaient en train d'avoir... Il ne fallait pas tenir ce genre de propos à Camelot. La magie était maléfique. Elles devaient parler d'autre chose. Si jamais quelqu'un les entendait... Mais la servante avait encore une question.

« C'est Gaïus qui vous raconté l'arrivée de Merlin à Camelot ?

-Oui et non. Il suffit de savoir où chercher... »

Ce n'était pas une réponse mais la jeune femme avait fini par s'y faire.

« Pourquoi avoir choisi de faire d'Emrys le serviteur ? »

Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ?

Heureusement quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Eolhsand ordonna à Guenièvre d'aller ouvrir. Thera et sa servante entrèrent. La fille de Lord Crawlais leur sourit tandis que Romagna lançait un regard mauvais à la Barde qu'Eolhsand remarqua mais ignora.

Thera s'inclina rapidement devant la femme blanche. Romagna faillit la reprendre. Ce n'était qu'une Barde !

« Votre chasse avec le Prince a-t-elle été plaisante ? Demanda Thera.

-Intéressante plutôt. »

Eolhsand jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Romagna.

« Je vois que votre servante s'est remise.

-Oui. Quand nous étions plus jeune, elle avait souvent ce genre de crise. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. »

Théra était sincère. Elle ne devait pas savoir pour sa servante.

Un court silence.

« Il paraît que vous jouez divinement. Pourriez-vous m'apprendre ? »

La question surprit Eolhsand... Et Romagna. La servante voulut dire à Thera que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Cette femme était dangereuse mais... Mais elle n'était qu'une servante pour le moment.

Eolshand réfléchissait.

« Pourquoi pas... Mais il faut que mon autre élève soit d'accord. »

Elle se tourna vers Guenièvre.

« Cela ne te dérange pas n'est-ce pas ? »

Thera prit un air surpris. La Barde enseignait la musique à sa servante ? C'était inconvenant.

Romagna aussi était surprise mais peut-être que cette information allait remettre en cause le soudain désir de Thera.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de décider de ce genre de chose ma Dame. » répondit Guenièvre.

Eolhsand haussa les épaules.

« Ma Demoiselle, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Thera, cela vous pose-t-il problème ? »

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il y avait la servante... Mais il y avait aussi le Prince Arthur. Elle devait se rapprocher du Prince Arthur.

« Ça ne me pose aucun problème. »

Eolhsand sourit. Thera venait de lui offrir l'occasion qu'elle attendait. Enfin, ils sauraient ce qui se cachait derrière cet écran noir pour Merlin et cette absence de musique pour elle.

...

* * *

><p>A : C'est dingue comme la rédaction avance vite depuis que je suis en cours...<p>

El : Parlons plutôt des cours de magie... la copie d'Arthur donc...

Eolhsand s'approche du bureau d'Arthur.

El : Ce n'est pas très brillant tout ça.

Discrètement Ahélya et PvC se moquent d'Arthur mais pas assez discrètement au goût d'Eolhsand qui menace de les punir. Elle revient ensuite à Arthur.

El : Quel note penses-tu avoir alors que tu n'as écris qu'une seule ligne sur ton devoir ?

PvC : On peut savoir ce qu'il a écrit.

El : Pas de problème. Ça sera court... « La Magie c'est maléfique. »

PvC éclate de rire. Ahélya a l'air blasé. Merlin... Merlin semble blessé.

Ar : Ben quoi c'est vrai !

* * *

><p><em>Raziel, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es pas la seule. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.<em>


	25. Scène 23

**Scène 23 : Une visite au Puits **

.

Il était temps pour elle de revoir sa sœur.

« J'étais malade d'inquiétude. Tu n'es pas venue la nuit dernière.

-Pardonne-moi ma sœur.

-Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle baissa la tête.

« J'ai fait une erreur. »

Elle regarda sa sœur.

« Il y a une femme à Camelot. Proche de Merlin. Elle est étrange et j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur elle. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as appris et... »

Deux yeux d'or en fusion...

Elle frissonna.

Des crocs monstrueux...

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Elle t'a fait du mal ?

-Elle... Elle... Dans son esprit, il y avait quelque chose... »

La chaleur... Le feu... C'était le feu qui avait été le plus douloureux. Plus que la morsure.

« Qu'y avait-il ma sœur ? »

Elle ne voulait pas le dire.

« Il faut que tu me le dises sinon je ne pourrais pas t'aider. »

Elle inspira et expira profondément.

« Un Dragon... C'était un Dragon. »

Le reflet dans l'eau prit un air soucieux, presque inquiet.

« A quoi ressemble cette femme ?

-Elle...

-Met ta main dans l'eau et pense à elle. Montre-la moi ma sœur. »

Elle obéit. Morgause parut presque effrayée par le reflet qui apparut dans l'eau.

« T'a-t-elle touché ?

-Non. »

Pourquoi cette question ?

Morgause poussa un bref soupir de soulagement.

« Ne laisse pas cette femme t'approcher, dit-elle ensuite, ni te toucher.

-Qui est-elle ?

-Ce ne sont... Ce ne sont que des histoires mais... Mais j'ai déjà vu une femme lui ressemblant quand j'étais enfant. Sur l'île. La Prêtresse qui me formait ne m'a pas dit grand chose sur elle. Je n'étais qu'une novice et on ne disait rien aux novices. »

Mais elle savait tout de même quelque chose. Ce n'était que des racontars mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

« C'est un groupe de femme. Elles se ressemblent physiquement. Peau blanche et yeux d'or. Elles serviraient les Dragons... Ou en seraient elles-même. Je ne sais pas quels sont leurs pouvoirs. Mon mentor ne m'a dit qu'une seule chose. Le contact physique. C'est la clé de leur pouvoir. Il ne faut pas que cette femme te touche. Elle pourrait savoir qui tu es. »

Et Thera qui voulait prendre des leçons de musique avec elle... Elle devait l'en empêcher mais comment ? Elle porta la main à sa brûlure. C'était la seule solution.

« Merci ma sœur.

-Si seulement je pouvais être à tes côtés.

-Tu as autre chose à faire. »

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Morgause.

« Cenred fera ce que l'on veut. »

C'était une bonne nouvelle.

« Et Uther ? Et Arthur ? Demanda Morgause.

-Uther se laisse prendre au pièce. »

Elle eut alors une idée.

« Et si je lui disais pour cette femme ?

-Tu n'es encore qu'une servante pour lui. Plus tard peut-être. »

Oui. Elle avait raison.

Elle échangea encore quelques mots avec sa sœur puis elle retourna au château.

Elle n'était pas la seule à être encore debout à cette heure tardive. La porte de la chambre de la Barde était en train de se refermer quand elle passa devant elle. Qui ? Merlin ? Guenièvre ?

Et dans la chambre de Thera, il y avait...

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-elle à Edmure qui se trouvait assis sur le lit de sa sœur, juste à côté d'elle.

Il la regardait dormir.

« Je voulais la voir. »

Il tourna la tête vers Romagna.

« Je n'ai jamais connu ma sœur. Lui ressemble-t-elle ? »

Il regarda Thera.

« Quand vous l'avez créée... Vous, Morgause et mon père, est-ce l'apparence de ma sœur que vous avez choisi de lui donner ? »

...

* * *

><p>A : Et Maiawela qui demandait quelques réponses...<p>

PvC : Ben quoi ! Il y en a non ?

El : Et si on continuait de rendre les copies ?

A : On peut savoir ce qu'a mis Merlin dans la sienne ?

* * *

><p>Scène 24 : Un Père... Un Frère...<p> 


	26. Scène 24

**Scène 24 : Un Père... Un Frère...**

.

Avec mille précautions, il se rendit de sa chambre à celle d'Eolhsand. Et après avoir refermé la porte de la chambre de la Barde derrière lui, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Personne ne l'avait vu venir ici !

« Gwen est ici ?

-Elle dort. A côté. » répondit Eolhsand.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer... Et il ne voulait pas réveiller Guenièvre.

« Quel est le problème Merlin ? » le questionna la Barde.

Elle était directe. Plus que lui.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit, murmura-t-il. Tu aurais pu...

-Te demander ton avis ? Le coupa-t-elle. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'une histoire. »

Non et ils le savaient très bien tous les deux. C'était son histoire... Leur histoire à Arthur et lui.

« Et si Arthur avait compris ? »

Eolhsand soupira.

« Crois-moi, il n'a rien compris. Il n'y croit même pas. »

Merlin en fut presque... Presque quoi ? Déçu ?

« Et Gwen ? Et Yvain ?

-Yvain sait ce que tu es. Guenièvre... C'est familier mais pour elle aussi ce n'est qu'une histoire. »

Merlin tomba des nues.

« Est-ce donc si difficile à croire ?

-Apparemment... Et tant mieux pour toi non ?

-Mais pourquoi ? »

Eolhsand haussa les épaules.

« Va savoir. »

Elle s'assit sur son lit.

« J'aurais certainement le même résultat lors de la prochaine histoire mais petit à petit peut-être finiront-ils par comprendre. »

Parce qu'elle comptait recommencer ?

« Non. » dit simplement Merlin.

Elle prit un air étonné.

« Arrête s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il. Ne leur raconte pas tout ça. Je ne veux pas. Raconte autre chose.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent tout ce que tu as fait pour eux ? Même indirectement ? »

Pour quoi faire ? Être récompensé ? Remercié ? C'était du passé... C'était sa destinée... C'était ses amis.

« Tu peux raconter tout ce que tu veux, finit-il par dire. Mais pas ça. »

Il y avait cependant une chose qu'elle pouvait raconter, une chose qu'il mourrait d'envie d'entendre...

« Pourquoi ne leur racontes-tu pas ton histoire ? » Suggéra-t-il.

Il baissa la voix. Gwen dormait mais mieux valait être prudent.

« Tu appartiens à la Magie tout autant que moi. »

Le regard d'Eolhsand se durcit.

« Jamais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Non je ne sais pas. »

Elle garda le silence.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de parler de la Grande Purge... »

Son visage se décomposa pendant un moment, comme si elle était effrayée par ces simples mots mais elle se reprit très rapidement.

« Tu peux leur raconter ce qu'il y avait avant. Les Dragons... Les Hwïtãnhlyta... Les Dragonniers... »

Il hésita mais il voulait tellement savoir.

« Mon père et toi. »

Il se tut. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le silence...

« Oh non Merlin murmura Eolhsand. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Tu n'as pas le droit.

-Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Pourquoi ? » insista-t-il.

Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait lui en dire plus sur Balinor.

« C'était mon père El et je ne sais rien de lui.

-C'était mon frère et il n'est plus.

-Je sais.

-Non tu ne sais pas Merlin. Tu ne sais rien. (1)

-Parce que tu ne me dis rien ! »

Elle ne répondit même pas.

« C'était mon père. »

Elle savait quoi dire, quoi faire, pour qu'il abandonne la partie. Elle ne lui parlerait pas de Balinor. Pas encore. Pas cette nuit.

« Il était plus que mon frère. » dit-elle.

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Qu'insinuait-elle ? Tout de même pas...

Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Tu veux savoir ? Je peux te montrer. Mais pas te le dire. »

Elle retira un de ses gants. Il recula d'un pas. Il avait compris. Elle s'arrêta.

« Tu sais comment faire. Mais il y a un prix. Il y a toujours un prix. » dit-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

Il regarda la main tendue puis fixa Eolhsand.

Il resta silencieux.

« Tu en as envie Merlin. Je le sais. Moi aussi.

-Non. »

Il ne voulait plus du lien... n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sourit. Elle savait qu'il mentait.

« Voyons Merlin... J'ai toujours un peu de toi en moi comme tu as encore un peu de moi en toi. Ça s'agite dès que nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre. Comme notre Magie. »

Elle avança encore mais juste d'un pas.

« Que te murmure la Magie quand je m'approche de toi ?

-Je veux juste en savoir plus sur mon père.

-Je te l'ai dit. Prend ma main et tu verras. Tu l'as déjà fait. Viens dans mon esprit et essaie donc de trouver ton père là-dedans. Mais méfie-toi, il n'est pas le seul et ils ne sont pas tous plaisants. »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Qui sait... Tu pourrais peut-être même réussir à tomber sur moi. »

Elle était en train de perdre pied, comprit Merlin. Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas l'air d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pourtant.

Il fit un pas en avant. Il voulait l'aider. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi.

« El... »

Elle recula, réalisant soudain qu'elle s'était prise à son propre jeu.

« Non. Ne t'approche pas. »

Elle s'éloigna, alla se cacher derrière le paravent qui se trouvait dans sa chambre.

« Laisse-moi. »

Il voulut la rejoindre.

« Sors Merlin ! »

Elle finirait bien par trouver quelque chose pour le faire sortir. Quitte à ce que la dispute reprenne et perdure...

...

* * *

><p>(1) You know nothing Merlin (et là seuls les lecteurs du Trône de Fer comprennent^^)<p>

* * *

><p>PvC : Des difficultés à écrire cette scène non...<p>

A : Comme si tu ne le savais pas...

Ahélya se tourne vers Eolhsand.

A : Bon... On peut savoir ce qu'il y a sur la copie de Merlin maintenant ?

El : Non.

A : Pourquoi ? Je suis l'auteur !

PvC : Tu pourrais quand même trouver une autre raison.

A : Les lecteurs veulent savoir ?

PvC : ça c'est déjà mieux.

El : C'est toujours non.

A : Mais euuuuuuuuhhhhh...

* * *

><p>Un peu de nouveauté sur le forum... Il y a maintenant un coin où se présenter (<em>Bienvenue à Camelot<em>) et aussi un topic sur les théories farfelues quant à la suite de ces histoires...


	27. Scène 25

**Scène 25 : Ami ?**

**.**

Guenièvre déambulait silencieusement dans les couloirs de Camelot mais elle était seule cette nuit-là. Elle était pourtant passée devant la porte de la chambre du Prince deux ou trois fois mais la porte d'Arthur était restée close.

Elle avait passé la nuit au château encore une fois, dans la petite chambre attenante à celle d'Eolhsand. Elle passait de plus en plus souvent ses nuits au château depuis la disparition de Morgane.

C'était le bruit d'une dispute qui l'avait réveillée, une dispute dans la chambre adjacente. Elle avait aussitôt reconnu les voix sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se disait. Elle avait alors décidé de quitter sa chambre. Merlin n'avait jamais fait état de sa relation avec Eolhsand, Guenièvre préférait donc ignorer la dispute et sa teneur. Sauf si Merlin lui en parlait bien sûr. Mais en parlerait-il ?

Elle n'était plus seule dans le couloir. Quelqu'un arrivait. L'objet de ses pensées. Il semblait troublé. Il passa devant elle sans la voir. Elle l'appela.

« Merlin ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, la remarqua enfin.

« Gwen ? »

Il n'allait pas bien. De multiples émotions semblaient traverser ses yeux bleus. Tristesse. Colère. Culpabilité. Confusion. Contrariété.

La dispute avait été importante.

« Nous t'avons réveillée. » réalisa-t-il soudain.

Il se composa un visage plus neutre ou essaya tout du moins.

« Excuse-nous, ajouta-t-il.C'est fini maintenant. Tu peux aller te recoucher si tu veux. »

Il voulut s'éloigner. Elle le retint.

« Merlin... »

Comment lui dire ?

« Nous sommes encore amis n'est-ce pas ? »

Merlin la regarda sans comprendre. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient amis. Quelle question !

« On ne se parle plus, lui dit-elle

-On se parle là.

-Pas comme avant. »

Silence.

« Avant tu m'aurais parlé d'Eolhsand. »

Oh non ! Sûrement pas ! Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de Freya.

« J'aimerais éviter le sujet pour le moment. » répliqua-t-il.

La dispute était encore trop présente dans son esprit.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Parler de quoi ? Puis il comprit... et s'inquiéta. Que s'étaient-ils dit en se disputant ? Avaient-ils parlé de magie ? Qu'avait pu entendre Gwen ?

Elle avait pourtant l'air de se conduire comme d'habitude avec lui. Mais comment être sûr ?

La jeune femme remarqua sa soudaine inquiétude.

« Je n'ai rien entendu ! Je suis partie tout de suite. »

Mentait-elle ? Non. Pas Gwen. Si elle avait compris, elle le lui aurait dit... En vérité, lui aurait-elle même adressé la parole si elle avait compris ? Si elle avait su la vérité... Pour lui... Pour eux...

« Tu l'aimes ? Demanda-t-elle tout d'un coup.

-Qui ça ? El ? Aimer El ? Bien sûr que non ! »

Gwen sourit. El... Il avait dit El... Ce n'était qu'un surnom bien sûr mais il était le seul à l'utiliser. Gaïus l'appelait Eolhsand. De plus, Merlin faisait toujours bien attention à ne pas utiliser ce surnom devant les autres habitants du château mais... Mais il lui échappait au minimum une fois sur deux.

Elle prit sa main.

« Merlin... Nous sommes amis non ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher ou de te justifier avec moi. Les autres parleront... »

Ils parlaient déjà.

« Mais il n'y a que toi qui compte... Enfin vous deux. Si vous êtes heureux... »

Eolhsand était beaucoup plus âgée que lui mais se Merlin était heureux avec elle, ça n'avait pas d'importance et puis même si elle était étrange, elle aimait beaucoup la Barde.

« Gwen, commença à dire Merlin d'un ton hésitant. Tu crois vraiment que je suis amoureux d'El... d'Eolhsand ? »

Pourquoi ? Merlin ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils pensaient tous ça. Mais comment expliquer à Guenièvre ce qui le liait à Eolhsand sans lui parler de magie... Ou de son père. Il devait quand même lui expliquer. Ou tout du moins essayer.

« Je... Je ne l'aime pas... Enfin, nous ne sommes pas... Pas amoureux. Il n'y a rien entre nous. Nous sommes juste amis... Comme toi et moi. »

Sa résolution précédente disparut en voyant l'air entendu de Gwen. Elle ne le croyait pas mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'un peu de temps ?

« Je serais là si tu en veux parler, lui dit la jeune servante. Si tu veux parler d'elle... Ou d'autres choses, je serais toujours là. »

Merlin renonça donc... Pour le moment.

...

* * *

><p>Tout le monde se tait. Eolhsand a une annonce à faire.<p>

El : Suite à la demande de Merlin, il ne sera pas fait lecture à voix haute de sa copie.

C'est un « quoi ! » assourdissant qui éclate dans la salle.

A : Allez El ! Comme si tu ne passais pas outre ses demandes d'habitudes !

El : Quand nous sommes en cours, je te prierais de m'appeler Dame Eolhsand... même si tu es l'auteur.

PvC se prépare à dire quelque chose.

El : ça vaut aussi pour toi la petite voix.

Ahélya et PvC n'ont pas l'air très contente.

El : On va passer à une autre copie... Que pensez-vous de celle d'Uther ?

Ahélya et PvC se regardent... Parce qu'Uther est là lui aussi ? Elles ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué.


	28. Scène 26

**Scène 26 : Un Ordre allant au Cœur.**

.

« Je vais aller dormir, lui dit Edmure en sautant en bas du lit.

-Reste-là. » ordonna aussitôt Romagna.

Il s'arrêta et lui demanda pourquoi. Romagna garda d'abord le silence. Elle réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Morgause à propos de la femme blanche... Et Thera qui voulait prendre des leçons de musiques avec elle. Il fallait empêcher ça et elle avait besoin d'Edmure pour le faire.

« Va chercher la pierre que ton père t'a donné.

-Votre créature va bien. Pourquoi...

-Fais ce que je te dit. »

Il fallait implanter une idée dans l'esprit de Thera. Elle y arriverait mieux si Edmure l'aidait. Après tout, elles avaient utilisés le sang de Crawlais pour la créer. Elle et Edmure étaient liés. Il la stabilisait.

L'enfant alla dans sa chambre puis revint avec une pierre d'une couleur verte.

« Met-toi de ce côté et prend sa main. Garde la pierre dans l'autre, ordonna Romagna.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais. Arrêtez de me donner des ordres.

-Tu ferais mieux de te rappeler qui je suis. Tu dois m'obéir Edmure. »

Il se renfrogna mais obéit tout de même.

Romagna se plaça de l'autre côté du lit et prit également la main de Thera. Elle porta son autre main à son cou pour toucher à sa brûlure. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour trouver les mots à prononcer dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion. Morgause lui avait dit que plus elle utiliserait la Magie et plus les mots viendraient facilement.

« Le Cœur n'aime pas la musique et ne veut pas en jouer. »

Les yeux d'Edmure et les siens devinrent d'or. Le sort avait fonctionné.

« Tu peux aller te coucher maintenant Edmure. »

Mais elle avait une dernière recommandation à lui faire.

« La femme blanche ne doit pas s'approcher de ta sœur. »

Il ne comprenait pas.

« Cette femme est dangereuse. »

Il inclina simplement la tête. Il lui obéirait. Il protégerait sa prétendue sœur de cette femme.

...

* * *

><p>Non ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous découvrirez la copie d'Uther car... manque de temps. De même je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews alors un grand merci pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre. J'y répondrais ce week-end. Promis juré.<p>

* * *

><p>Scène 27 : Changement d'Avis<p> 


	29. Scène 27

**Scène 27 : Changement d'Avis**

.

Eolhsand était encore endormie au moment où Guenièvre entra dans sa chambre avec le petit déjeuner. C'était suffisamment rare pour être noté. La servante repensa à la dispute de la nuit précédente et à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Merlin par la suite. Merlin n'était pas comme d'habitude et... Eolhsand était encore en train de dormir. La dispute était-elle la cause de ces changements ?

Après avoir posé le plateau sur la table, elle s'approcha du lit et elle se mit à observer attentivement sa maîtresse. Merlin avait nié tout sentiment amoureux. Si elle posait la même question à Eolhsand, la Barde en ferait-elle de même ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui poser une question pareille.

Eolhsand se retourna. Guenièvre se redressa. Elle entendit la Barde parler tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte mais la servante ne se retourna pas. Ce n'était pas à elle que la femme blanche s'adressait. Elle parlait encore dans cette langue étrange mais la jeune femme avait réussi à saisir un mot.

Merlin...

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas besoin de lui poser cette question en fait ?

Guenièvre quitta la chambre pour aller chercher de l'eau pour le bain d'Eolhsand. Quand elle revint, en compagnie de trois autres servante toutes chargées de seaux, la Barde était réveillée et avait déjà mangé... Ou plutôt grignoté. Debout, près de le fenêtre, elle regardait dehors.

« Bonjour Guenièvre, dit elle sans quitter des yeux ce qui retenait son attention à l'extérieur.

-Bonjour ma Dame.

-Tu pourras débarrasser après que mon bain soit prêt.

-Bien ma Dame. »

Le bain fut vite près. Toutes les servantes quittèrent la pièce et Guenièvre emporta avec elle les restes du repas de la Barde. A son retour, Eolhsand était derrière le paravent, dans son bain. Le silence régnait dans la pièce.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Eolhsand n'était jamais totalement silencieuse. Normalement, elle chantait ou bien discutait avec elle.

« Ma Dame ? » finit par dire Guenièvre au bout d'un moment.

Le réponse ne vint qu'après de longues minutes.

« Oui Guenièvre ? »

Que dire ? Lui demander comment elle allait ? Lui parler de la dispute ?

« Tu veux me dire quelque chose Guenièvre ?

-Non... Non... C'est juste que vous êtes si silencieuse aujourd'hui. »

On frappa à la porte.

« Je vais ouvrir ma Dame . »

C'était Romagna. Guenièvre la salua chaleureusement mais l'autre servante ne répondit pas à ce salut.

« Lady Thera a finalement décidé qu'elle ne prendrait pas de leçon de musique. »

Et elle s'en alla.

Ne sachant comment réagir Guenièvre resta sur le pas de la porte pendant quelques minutes avant de la refermer. Quand elle se retourna, elle constata qu'Eolhsand était sorti de son bain.

« J'ai entendu Guenièvre. » la devança-t-elle.

La Barde semblait contrariée.

« Je vais m'habiller et nous irons voir Thera. » ajouta-t-elle.

...

* * *

><p>Toujours pas de copie d'Uther mais elle viendra promis juré !<p>

Et il y a une nouvelle histoire du côté de petites histoires d'Albion...

* * *

><p>Scène 28 : Non<p> 


	30. Scène 28

**Scène 28 : Non**

.

Il devait y avoir un problème ce matin. Merlin était étrangement silencieux.

« Demain matin, nous retournerons chasser, annonça soudain Arthur.

-Avec Dame Eolhsand ? » demanda Yvain en voyant que Merlin ne réagissait pas.

Le Prince acquiesça.

« Merlin ira le lui dire au cours de la journée, ajouta Arthur.

-Non. »

La réponse fut immédiate et en voyant l'air surpris d'Arthur, Merlin comprit qu'il venait de parler à voix haute. Il devait maintenant trouver une excuse.

« J'ai beaucoup de corvées, finit-il par dire. Je n'aurais pas le temps d'aller la voir. »

Voilà ! Ça c'était une bonne excuse !

« Je peux te libérer de quelques unes, suggéra Arthur.

-Je pourrai peut-être les faire à sa place. » osa dire Yvain.

Que dire ?

« Et Gaïus manque d'herbes. Je dois aller lui en chercher. Il y en a même une qui doit être cueillie à un moment précis de la journée. Quand le soleil est au plus haut. »

Merlin tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel. Il était encore tôt mais...

« C'est assez loin en plus. Je devrais peut-être me dépêcher d'y aller. »

Il sortit sans qu'Arthur n'ait eu le temps de lui donner congé.

Le Prince regarda Yvain. L'enfant semblait tout aussi surpris que lui puis soudain son page sursauta.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Yvain ?

-Non. Non. Rien Sire. »

Yvain était en train de lui mentir. Que se passait-il donc aujourd'hui ?

...

* * *

><p>Mais qu'est-ce qui a fait sursauter Yvain... Telle est la question...<p>

Non toujours pas de copies d'Uther, pour le moment c'est plutôt courbe de croissance et dénombrement de colonies...

* * *

><p>Scène 29 : Un bon Instrument<p> 


	31. Scène 29

**Scène 29 : Un bon Instrument**

.

Elles étaient toujours dans la chambre d'Eolhsand mais la porte était entrouverte et la Barde jetait de fréquents coups d'œil dans le couloir.

« Allons-y. » dit-elle soudain.

La Barde ouvrit discrètement la porte puis alla dans le couloir. Guenièvre la suivit. En se retournant, la servante vit Romagna s'éloigner. Eolhsand voulait donc voir Thera alors que sa servante était absente. Pourquoi ?

Arrivée devant le porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, la Barde frappa et entra sans avoir reçu l'invitation d'entrer.

Thera était en train de déjeuner en compagnie de son petit frère.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger en plein repas, lui dit Eolhsand, mais je me demandais à quelle heure vous vouliez que commence la leçon de musique.

-La leçon de musique ? » fit Thera.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Edmure se leva.

« Où vas-tu ? Demanda sa sœur.

-Chercher Romagna. Elle a oublié... »

Que pouvait-elle bien avoir oublié ? Se demandait Edmure. Il ne fallait pas que son départ paraisse suspect.

« Elle a oublié quelque chose. » finit-il par dire.

Eolhsand sourit.

« Le château est grand. Guenièvre ferait mieux de t'accompagner jusqu'en cuisine pour éviter que tu te perdes.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin.

-J'insiste. »

Et laisser Thera seule avec la Barde ? Pas question. Mais il devait prévenir Romagna. Et vite...

« Pas besoin Dame Eolhsand. Je me débrouillerais. »

Edmure s'en alla précipitamment.

« Rattrape-le Guenièvre. Ce serait bête qu'il se perde.

-Bien ma Dame. » répondit la jeune servante en s'inclinant.

Elle sortit de la chambre à son tour en laissant Thera et Eolhsand seules. La Barde alla s'asseoir à la place d'Edmure tout en retirant ses gants.

« Et à propos des leçons de musique...

-Mais quelle leçon de musique ? »

Eolhsand prit un air faussement étonné.

« Mais vous êtes venue hier me dire que vous vouliez prendre des leçons de musique !

-Impossible. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Je vous assure du contraire. Si Guenièvre était là, elle confirmerait mes propos. »

Thera était abasourdie mais elle ne mit la parole de la femme blanche en doute.

« Je... Ne le dites à personne mais je n'arrête pas d'oublier des choses. Heureusement que Romagna est là pour me les rappeler. Je me demande ce que je ferais sans elle. »

Mais parfois, même si Romagna lui rappelait certains événements, ils restaient flous. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de sûre pour elle. Elle aimait Arthur. Pour toujours. Éternellement. Et il l'aimerait en retour. Elle serait sa Reine.

Eolhsand préféra changer de sujet.

« Vous n'aimez donc pas la musique ?

-C'est parce que je suis incapable de jouer correctement d'un instrument. J'ai eu des dizaines de maîtres de musique mais...

-Peut-être que ce n'est pas la musique le problème. C'est sans doute l'instrument.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Eolhsand lui sourit.

« Trop de maîtres n'arrivent pas à trouver l'instrument qui convient à leurs élèves. Donnez-moi donc vos mains et je vous dirais quel instrument est fait pour vous. »

...

* * *

><p>Toujours pas de copie d'Uther mais ça arrive... Encore 2 petites semaines de TP et je suis tout à vous...<p>

* * *

><p>Scène 30 : Les Amours des Autres.<p> 


	32. Scène 30

**Scène 30 : Les Amours des Autres.**

.

Guenièvre ne réussit pas à rattraper Edmure mais elle trouva quelqu'un d'autre dans les couloirs du château : Arthur.

« Guenièvre. » appela-t-il en la croisant.

Elle s'arrêta et s'inclina.

« Sire. »

Il lui sourit.

« Pourrais-tu dire à ta maîtresse que je l'invite à chasser avec moi demain.

-Bien Sire. »

Eolhsand allait devoir leur raconter de nouvelles histoires. La suite de celle du Chevalier et de l'Enchanteur ? Guenièvre se demandait si elle allait continuer de s'inspirer d'Arthur et de Merlin pour ces contes.

Voyant qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, Arthur dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête pour la garder un peu plus longtemps auprès de lui.

« C'est Merlin qui aurait dû se charger de mon message mais il a refusé de le faire. »

Ce n'était pas le seul événement étrange de la journée à propos de Merlin. Peut-être que Gwen savait quelque chose ?

« Il est parti et a disparu depuis, dit le Prince à mi-voix. Yvain se charge des chevaux à sa place en ce moment. »

Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était inquiet mais Merlin semblait vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Encore plus que d'habitude.

Guenièvre regarda à droite et à gauche. Personne.

« Ils se sont disputés, dit-elle à voix basse.

-Pardon ?

-Merlin et... Et Eolhsand. Ils se sont disputés la nuit dernière.

-Ah... »

Que dire ? Que faire ?

Un nouveau coup d'œil aux alentours. Ils étaient toujours seuls. Guenièvre posa la main sur le bras d'Arthur.

« Peut-être devriez-vous en parler à Merlin Sire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien... Ils se sont disputés. Peut-être que Merlin voudrait en parler et...

-Mais pourquoi à moi ? »

Elle faillit lui demander d'arrêter de faire l'idiot. Il savait très bien pourquoi. Mais c'était Arthur et Guenièvre se demanda soudain quel cataclysme surviendrait le jour où le Prince avouerait pleinement et simplement le lien d'amitié qu'il existait entre lui et son serviteur. Elle se contenta donc de sourire et de poursuivre sa route, laissant derrière elle un Prince perplexe.

Arthur se mit à réfléchir à propos de ce que venait de lui dire la jeune servante puis il se remit en marche. Mais pas pour la suivre.

Où pouvait bien se trouver Merlin maintenant ?

...

* * *

><p>Les TPs sont terminés... je reviens donc vous embêter !<p>

* * *

><p>Scène 31 : L'enfant Sorcier<p> 


	33. Scène 31

**Scène 31 : L'enfant Sorcier**

.

« Tu devrais partir. Tu effraies les chevaux. »

Yvain se souvint ensuite qu'il devait penser ses mots s'il ne voulait pas passer pour un idiot qui parlait tout seul. L'enfant répéta donc sa suggestion mentalement mais il n'obtint en retour que des sanglots redoublés qui effrayèrent encore un peu plus les chevaux. Qu'avait donc la dragonne aujourd'hui ?

**Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît.**

Pas de réponse. Juste des sanglots.

Yvain était sur le point de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Parler ferait peut-être cesser ses pleurs. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas la « voir » dans cet état. Pas parce que cela l'inquiétait. Ce n'était qu'un dragon après tout.

Il se prépara à recevoir la piqûre mentale qu'elle lui donnait toujours dès qu'il pensait ce genre de chose mais... Mais rien.

D'accord la dragonne n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Il abandonna son travail, observa à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul puis...

**Où es-tu ?**

Pas de réponse.

**Je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne te vois pas.**

Ça ne dura qu'un bref instant mais il la vit tout de même. Couchée sur un tas de foin. Pleurant et couinant. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et leva le bras... Et l'abaissa pour la caresser. Pour la consoler.

Elle finit pas dire ce qui n'allait pas.

** Papa Memrys et Maman grande sœur se sont disputés. Ils ne veulent plus se parler et Maman grande sœur a même dit qu'elle ne voulait plus voir Papa Memrys et il lui a dit que tant mieux parce que lui non plus et... et...**

Yvain avait du mal à tout saisir mais il avait retenu le plus important et...

**Papa Memrys et Maman grande sœur ne s'aiment plus !**

Sweostor se remit à pleurer.

Comment pouvait-il consoler la petite dragonne ?

D'habitude c'était elle qui sautait dans ses bras mais là... A tâtons, il la prit avec précaution pour pouvoir la serrer contre lui. Ses petites cousines arrêtaient toujours de pleurer dès qu'on les prenait dans les bras.

**Mon père et ma mère se disputent eux aussi. C'est normal.**

Et ils se disputaient encore plus souvent depuis que sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait lui donner un petit frère.

**C'est vrai ! **Demanda Sweostor.

Yvain acquiesça.

** Merlin et Eolhsand vont se réconcilier. Père et mère finissent toujours par le faire. Ça ne peut pas être différent pour eux.**

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais...

« Mon père ne laisserait personne m'obliger à faire le travail d'un paysan. Même si c'est un Prince qui l'ordonne... »

Yvain leva les yeux pour voir l'air dégoûté d'Edmure Crawlais. Le page d'Arthur préféra ne pas donner suite à ce que venait de dire l'autre enfant. Il se contenta de l'ignorer.

« As-tu vu Romagna ? Demanda Edmure.

-Non. »

La réponse était suffisante. Edmure s'en alla.

**Sweostor n'aime pas l'enfant-sorcier.**

L'enfant sorcier ? Que voulait-elle dire par là. Edmure était noble. Il ne pouvait pas...

** Tout le monde peut-être Sorcier. Magie partout. Romagna aussi est Sorcière.**

Yvain devait le dire à Arthur. S'il y avait un sorcier à Camelot... Enfin un autre sorcier que Merlin... Un méchant sorcier... Pas comme Merlin... Il devait le faire savoir au Prince.

Mais comment le lui dire sans parler de la manière dont il avait acquis cette information ?

...

* * *

><p>Ahélya est en train de se marrer.<p>

PvC : T'as pas une copie d'Uther à montrer ? Et un compte-rendu de TP à faire ?

A : Rabat-joie...

PvC : Non... Juste la petite voix de ta conscience.

Ahélya tire la langue à PvC.

PvC : Nan mais XY a raison... ce qu'on préfère chez toi c'est ta maturité.

Silence.

PvC : Pourquoi tu rigoles en fait ?

A : Je pensais juste à ce que m'a dit LP à propos de cette scène... Qu'est-ce que c'est Sweostor allait bien pouvoir raconter à Yvain cette fois-ci... D'ailleurs je recherche aussi activement la théorie farfelue qu'elle m'a exposée sur El.

PvC lève les yeux au ciel.

PvC : Ces deux-là se voient beaucoup trop souvent...


	34. Scène 32

**Scène 32 : L'amour du Père...**

**.**

D'habitude quand il voulait être seul, Merlin quittait le château et s'enfonçait dans les forêts environnant Camelot comme s'il n'allait plus jamais en sortir puis il finissait par revenir. Aujourd'hui, il s'était enfoncé dans les entrailles les plus profondes du château, jusqu'à une caverne maintenant vide.

Où pouvait être Kilgarrah ? Viendrait-il s'il l'appelait ?

Sans doute. Bien sûr. N'était-il pas un Dragonnier ?

Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il avait mieux à faire. Il y avait une Sorcière à Camelot en ce moment-même et il devait découvrir son plan. Même s'il était seul.

Ne pas penser à Eolhsand. Ne pas penser à la dispute. Il avait d'autre chose à faire. Il avait l'habitude de régler ce genre de problème seul ou à peu près non ?

Il quitta la grotte puis il remonta jusqu'aux sous-sol du château. Un bruit de pas. Merlin se cacha.

Le Roi passa devant lui, l'air agité, hanté. Il murmurait des choses que l'Enchanteur n'arrivait pas vraiment à entendre. Merlin le suivit du regard. Uther se dirigeait vers les cryptes du château. Le jeune homme le suivit. Que venait faire le Roi ici ?

Une fois dans la crypte, le Roi se dirigea rapidement vers une tombe. Son objectif. Merlin savait de quelle tombe il s'agissait. Arthur s'y rendait une fois par an. Toujours à la même date. Pour son anniversaire car c'était un autre anniversaire.

Merlin voulut se retirer. Il n'avait rien à faire ici mais une phrase d'Uther le retint en ces lieux.

« Elle te ressemble, dit-il en caressant tendrement le couvercle de pierre de la tombe de sa femme. C'est forcément un sortilège. On a dû m'ensorceler. Personne ne peut te ressembler à ce point... »

De qui parlait le Roi ? Merlin avait vu le fantôme d'Ygerne. Il savait à quoi elle ressemblait et personne à Camelot ne...

« Cette servante m'a ensorcelé. »

Servante... Romagna ? Non. Romagna ne ressemblait à Ygerne.

Il devait tout de même en parler à Gaïus. Merlin rebroussa rapidement chemin, laissant le Roi à ses tourments, pour se diriger jusqu'au cabinet du médecin de la cour mais au détour d'un couloir...

Arthur.

« Je te cherchais Merlin ! »

Le Prince semblait pensif. Il s'approcha de son serviteur.

« Viens donc t'entraîner avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu dois apprendre à te défendre avec une épée. »

Merlin soupira. Il croyait qu'Arthur avait fini par abandonner cette idée et il avait autre chose à faire.

« Tout de suite ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non demain... Bien sûr. Tout de suite. »

Pourquoi était-ce donc si pressé ?

« C'est un ordre Merlin. »

Il se retourna. Son serviteur ne le suivit pas.

« Merlin ! »

Le serviteur haussa les épaules. Les entraînements avec Arthur ne durait jamais très longtemps de tout façon. Le Prince se lassait vite de son incapacité à tenir une épée correctement. Merlin finit donc par emboîter le pas à son maître.

En entendant le pas de Merlin derrière lui, Arthur se mit à sourire. Guenièvre lui avait dit de parler à Merlin. Entre deux coup d'épées, il finirait bien par y arriver.

...

* * *

><p>PvC : Bon... Vu que le sujet de cette scène c'est quand même un peu beaucoup Uther, il serait peut-être temps de parler de sa copie.<p>

A : On a un problème à ce propos en fait...

PvC : El a refusé de te la donner ?

A : Ouep !

Mais Ahélya sort des feuilles de papiers de sa poche.

A : Alors je l'ai volé !

PvC : Je suis fière de toi.

Ahélya sourit.

PvC : Bon voyons cette copie !

Elle arrache les feuilles des mains d'Ahélya et commence à déclamer.

PvC : Qu'est-ce que la magie ? Par Uther Pendragon Roi de Camelot.

Ahélya est toute ouïe.

PvC : La magie... Ma plus grande joie et ma plus grande douleur...

PvC se tait. Ahélya la regarde.

PvC/A : Ah...


	35. Scène 33

**Scène 33 : Vengeance**

.

Elle était avec cette... cette... Cette traîtresse ! Cette traîtresse qui avait profité de son absence momentanée pour aller voir Thera. Et Edmure qui les avait laissées seules ! D'accord, c'était pour venir la chercher mais c'était une erreur. Elle lui avait ordonné de protéger sa sœur.

Romagna courrait presque dans les couloirs de Camelot pour revenir à la chambre de sa maîtresse. Elle avait semé Edmure assez rapidement. C'est donc seule qu'elle atteignit la porte de la pièce qu'elle ouvrit à toute volée.

La Barde était là. Mais pas Gwen. Et Thera semblait aller bien. La femme blanche et la jeune femme discutaient de musique.

Romagna mit fin à la conversation.

« Ma Dame ne se sent pas bien. Pouvez-vous partir Dame Eolhsand ? »

Et ne plus jamais revenir...

Thera regarda sa servante d'un air surpris.

« Je me sens très bien, lui dit-elle.

-Non, vous... »

Elle devait faire mine que que sa brûlure la démangeait pour donner un ordre auquel Thera ne pourrait échapper mais la Barde était là... Et si elle le sentait ?

Eolhsand se leva.

« J'allais me retirer de toute manière. »

Elle s'inclina légèrement devant Thera.

« C'était un plaisir de parler musique avec vous. J'espère que nous aurons de nouveau l'occasion de converser sur ce sujet prochainement.

-Bien sûr. Avec plaisir. » répondit Thera en souriant.

En sortant, la Barde ne jeta pas le moindre coup d'œil à la servante tandis que cette dernière la couvrait d'un regard haineux.

Dès qu'Eolhsand quitta la pièce, Romagna se précipita vers sa maîtresse.

« Est-ce qu'elle t'a touchée ? »

L'autre jeune femme ne comprenait pas l'agitation de sa servante.

« T'a-t-elle touchée ?

-Elle... Elle a juste examiné mes mains. C'est tout. Elle m'a dit que mes maîtres...

-Avait-elle ses gants ? L'interrompit Romagna.

-Non... Non. Je ne crois pas. »

Elle devait prévenir Morgause, lui demander ce qu'elle devait faire pour se débarrasser de cette femme et elle ferait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. Merlin aimait cette femme et Merlin l'avait empoisonnée. Un jour elle allait lui rendre la pareil mais avant... Avant, il devait souffrir. Elle le ferait souffrir.

...

* * *

><p>PvC : On passe à une autre copie ? Qui casse moins l'ambiance si possible...<p>

A : Pourquoi pas... Qui ?

PvC : Gwen ?

Ahélya fit signe à PvC de se rapprocher d'elle et chuchote :

A : Ouais le problème c'est que le sujet Gwen/magie est un truc qui m'a toujours posé problème.

PvC : Et alors ? C'est elle qui répond à la question. Pas toi.

Ahélya lève les yeux au ciel.

* * *

><p>Pour ceux qui aurait envie de parler de la question GwenMagie, je les invite à faire un tour sur le forum (forum[.]fanfiction[.]net/topic/83120/34254935/2/). Vous pourrez aussi y trouver la théorie farfelue d'LP concernant Kiki et El. Et si vous avez encore un peu de temps, vous pouvez aussi jeter un coup d'œil ici : http[:/]/]etude[.]fanfiction[.]free[.]fr/stats_fandoms[.]php

Comme d'habitude, il faut enlever les crochets...


	36. Scène 34

**Scène 34 : L'amour du Fils**

**.**

« Allez Merlin ! Frappe ! »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. A quoi bon ? Se battre à l'épée, ce n'était pas pour lui. Clairement pas. Il avait d'autres atouts après tout. Pendant un court instant, l'idée d'utiliser les atouts en question pour s'amuser au dépend d'Arthur lui traversa l'esprit mais il y renonça bien vite. Il avait un autre sujet de réflexion pour l'occuper. Les mots que le Roi avait prononcé dans la crypte.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Arthur décida qu'il était temps de prendre une pause. Le Prince invita Merlin à s'asseoir par terre, à ses côtés. Il prit la gourde qu'il y avait sur le sol puis but. Il la tendit ensuite à Merlin qui la prit. Le serviteur observa son maître d'un air soupçonneux. Qu'était en train de tramer Arthur ?

« Comment vas-tu Merlin ? »

Depuis quand ce sujet intéressait Arthur ?

« Tu sais, poursuivit le Prince d'un ton hésitant, moi aussi je sais ce que c'est de vivre un amour secret. »

Merlin s'étrangla.

« Quoi ? » réussit-il à dire une fois sa quinte de toux passée.

Arthur ne répondit pas tout de suite. Si Merlin n'y mettait pas un peu du sien.

« Je voulais juste dire que... que quelque part nous étions dans une situation similaire. Sauf que moi je préfère les femmes de mon âge. »

Merlin avait compris.

« Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi. »

Pourquoi Arthur était-il en train de lui parler d'Eolhsand ?

Gwen... Arthur avait dû parler à Gwen.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler. Elle est plus vieille que toi... »

Étaient-ils vraiment en train d'avoir cette conversation ?

Merlin laissa tout de même Arthur poursuivre. Après tout à quoi bon protester ? Et puis la conversation pouvait peut-être se révéler intéressante, pensa le serviteur tandis qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvre en écoutant son maître discourir.

« … Je sais que c'est une situation difficile. Vouloir montrer son amour au grand jour mais être obligé de se cacher de tous. Vouloir la rejoindre la nuit pour passer un peu plus de temps avec elle parce que le jour, je ne peux que l'observer de loin. La voir sourire à d'autres que moi. La... »

Le sourire de Merlin s'élargit. Il aurait pu laisser Arthur continuer sa tirade pendant des heures mais...

« Sire, vous êtes sûr que nous sommes encore en train de parler de moi là ? »

Arthur se tut brusquement. Merlin avait conservé la gourde dans ses mains. Heureusement. Si c'était le Prince qui l'avait eu...

Le serviteur tapota l'épaule de son maître.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Un jour, vous n'aurez plus besoin de cacher votre amour pour Gwen. »

Arthur resta silencieux. Il aurait pu répliquer mais il avait un autre moyen de faire souffrir son serviteur.

« Merlin... En garde ! »

...

* * *

><p>PvC observe les lectures.<p>

PvC : Ils sont timides j'ai l'impression.

A : Oh il y en quand même 2 qui ont répondu... Et puis comme je suis de bonne humeur, allez-y, posez des questions sur cette fic ou les suivantes, j'y répondrais peut-être...

PvC : Sadique.

A (dans une parfaite imitation de Milo... il faut regarde _les chevaliers du zodiaque la série abrégé_ pour comprendre) : Oui. Je sais.

* * *

><p>Scène 35 : La Magie d'une autre.<p> 


	37. Scène 35

**Scène 35 : La Magie d'une autre.**

.

Elle devait parler à sa sœur. Elle se rendit donc jusqu'à la ville basse et elle tira de l'eau puis elle revint au château.

« Morgause. »

Le reflet de sa sœur prit aussitôt un air inquiet. Quel problème pouvait-elle rencontrer ? Et quelle était sa gravité ? Comment expliquer cet appel autrement ?

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-La femme blanche.

-Elle t'a touché ?

-Pas moi. Thera. »

La réponse fut rapide.

« Élimine-la.

-Comment ? Et si elle utilisait la magie pour se défendre ? »

Elle pensa au Dragon qu'il y avait dans l'esprit de la femme blanche et frissonna.

« Pas de pouvoir, lui dit sa sœur. Et si ce que l'on dit sur ces femmes est vrai, elle ne pourra se défendre que si elle te touche ou si tu te trouves dans son esprit.

-Bien. Merci ma sœur.

-Préviens-moi. Après.

-Je le ferais. »

Le reflet disparut. Romagna se mit à réfléchir au moment et au moyen. Le moment. La nuit. Le moyen... Elle finirait bien par trouver.

...

* * *

><p>Ahélya boude.<p>

PvC : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

A : Wizzou met en doute mon honnêteté. Elle dit que je répondrais pas aux questions.

PvC : Tu allais vraiment le faire ?

A : Tout dépendait de la question.

PvC lève les yeux au ciel.

PvC : Autre chose à dire ?

A : Pas grand chose. Je suis en vacances si l'on peut dire alors je m'occupe comme je peux. Je procède à la correction de mes fics par exemple.

PvC : Tu pourrais écrire aussi.

A : Mais c'est aussi au programme. Le problème c'est que je dois encore changer mon plan... donc pas de rédaction tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait.

PvC : Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire alors...


	38. Scène 36

**Scène 36 : Convergence**

.

Arthur avait fini par laisser Merlin tranquille. Le Prince avait bien tenté une nouvelle mise au point sur les amoures difficiles mais elle avait pris le même chemin que la première et une dernière pique de son serviteur l'avait fait renoncer à toute discussion.

Sitôt son congé donné, Merlin se précipita jusqu'au cabinet de Gaïus. Il entra, criant à moitié le nom du vieil homme mais il se figea en voyant que le médecin avait déjà de la compagnie.

Eolhsand.

Elle ne lui adressa pas un mot. Elle ne le regarda pas. Il en fit autant. Il s'approcha de Gaïus tandis que le regard du vieux médecin allait de l'un à l'autre. Que s'était-il passé entre ces deux-là ? Le vieil homme remarqua alors plusieurs accrocs sur les vêtements de Merlin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

-Arthur a voulu m'apprendre à me battre à l'épée. Il y est allé un peu fort.

-Je croyais qu'il y avait renoncé.

-En fait ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour me parler de... »

Merlin se tut, regarda Eolhsand puis détourna les yeux.

Silence.

Le regard de Gaïus alla de nouveau de l'un à l'autre.

« Je devrais y aller, annonça la Barde.

-Non, fit Gaïus. Restez-là. »

Eolhsand s'immobilisa.

« Thera va dire à Romagna que vous l'avez touchée. Elle va vouloir...

-El a touché Théra ! » s'écria Merlin.

Il se tourna vers la Barde.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? »

Mais en croisant son regard, la gène réapparut. La dispute était là et il n'arrivait pas à mettre de côté ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce jour-là. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ça.

« J'ai vu un géant. » répondit tout de même Eolhsand.

Merlin regarda Gaïus, espérant de plus amples explications.

« Thera n'est pas humaine. Elle doit être un golem créée à partir du cœur du Géant. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'a senti Eolhsand.

Gaïus s'attendait à ce que la Barde prenne la parole mais la femme blanche resta obstinément silencieuse.

« On a implanté un sentiment à ce golem... Aimer Arthur. » expliqua le vieux médecin.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, pensa Merlin.

« Et ce qu'Eolhsand ne t'a pas encore dit c'est que Romagna doit certainement savoir qu'elle n'est pas qu'une Barde puisqu'elle a cherché par tous le moyens à l'éloigner de Thera. » ajouta le vieil homme en regardant la femme blanche dans les yeux.

Merlin regarda Eolhsand. Romagna était une Sorcière et... D'ailleurs...

« J'ai aussi quelque chose à vous dire. » annonça le jeune homme.

Comment leur expliquer ?

« J'ai suivi le Roi jusqu'à la crypte. Il est allé sur la tombe de la mère d'Arthur. Il a dit qu'une servante lui ressemblait, que ce devait être un sortilège mais...

-Romagna ne ressemble pas à Ygerne, dit Gaïus.

-Je le sais bien mais...

-Le livre dont la couverture change. » murmura Eolhsand.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

« J'ai fait un rêve... »

Un rapide coup d'œil à Merlin. Il savait de quel rêve elle parlait.

« J'étais dans la bibliothèque de Camelot et... »

Elle décrit rapidement son rêve à Gaïus qui prit un air soucieux.

« Chaque élément de vos rêves ont un sens Eolhsand. La bibliothèque de Camelot...

-Merlin avait vu Morgane et Morgause dans les visions que lui avait envoyé le Géant.

-Si le livre était dans la bibliothèque de Camelot... »

Merlin voyait où ils voulaient en venir mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire.

« Vous n'êtes pas en train de dire que Romagna est...

-ça expliquerait aussi sa haine à ton égard. » dit Gaïus.

C'était vrai.

Le vieil homme regarda Eolhsand.

« Vous devez rester ici tant qu'elle restera à Camelot. Vous représentez un danger et elle hait Merlin. Elle voudra s'en prendre à vous. Il faudrait être sourd pour ne pas entendre les bruits qui courent sur vous deux.

-Gaïus...

-Je préfère entendre ça qu'autre chose Merlin. »

En vérité, le jeune homme voulait juste dire qu'il était prêt à aller dormir dans un coin des appartements d'Arthur.

« J'ignore ce qui a pu se passer entre vous deux mais réglez-le.

-Il ne s'est rien passé. » mentit Eolhsand.

Gaïus regarda Merlin. Allait-il nier lui aussi ? Mais le jeune homme préféra garder le silence.

« Tu dormiras ici, avec moi, ajouta-t-il. Eolhsand couchera dans ta chambre. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Gaïus n'avait pas tort mais cette décision ne lui plaisait pas et elle ne plaisait pas plus à Eolhsand apparemment. Il ne voulait pas se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle pour le moment. N'avait-elle pas dit que la souffrance qu'il avait pu éprouver à la mort de son père n'était rien comparé à sa peine à elle...

...

* * *

><p>PvC : J'ai l'étrange impression que tu ne vas pas raconter de bêtise aujourd'hui...<p>

A : Contrairement à d'autres...

Mais Ahélya préfère ne pas poursuivre sur cette lancée. Elle a mieux à faire. Elle s'incline.

A : Merci à vous tous pour continuer de lire cette saison virtuelle et un grand merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews puisque cette fic vient tout juste de dépasser les 200 reviews. Merci pour votre présence et vos encouragements.

PvC (en imitant Ahélya) : Et pour fêter ça...

A : Et pour fêter ça, je vous encourage à poser des questions. J'en tirerai une au sort et j'y répondrai.

PvC : Moi je vais parler d'un sujet plus intéressant. Cette fic... Elle sera normalement la plus longue en terme de chapitre (56 scènes d'après le plan actuel) et Ahé en est à la rédaction de la scène 46. Pour plus de renseignements, vous pouvez vous rapporter au forum.


	39. Scène 37

**Scène 37 : Le Meurtre**

.

Elle laissa Thera sous la surveillance d'Edmure. Elle avait dit à l'enfant qu'elle ne serait pas absente très longtemps.

Elle avait longuement hésité sur la manière de procéder. Le poison avait été sa première option. Vengeance parfaite. N'était-ce pas ce que Merlin avait utilisé ? Mais en fin de compte, elle avait décidé de le garder pour le jeune homme. Pour sa compagne... Le poignard. Pendant son sommeil. Rapide. Précis. Comme si c'était un rituel de Magie. Comme Morgause le lui avait appris.

Elle était devant la porte. Elle inspira et expira profondément. Elle était prête.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec précaution puis elle se glissa lentement dans la pièce sans faire de bruit. Mais elle ne fit pas un pas de plus dans la chambre.

Personne.

Il n'y avait personne.

Elle en aurait presque hurlé de rage.

Elle s'en alla. Elle n'avait pu utiliser le poignard. Ce serait donc le poison. A la première occasion qui se présenterait.

...

* * *

><p>PvC : Je crois que tu devrais arrêter de donner des dates pour la publication.<p>

A : Ouais je crois aussi...

* * *

><p>Scène 38 : Solitude<p> 


	40. Scène 38

**Scène 38 : Solitude**

.

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce n'était pas son lit. Ce n'étaient pas ses draps. Ce n'étaient pas ses souvenirs... Mais quelque part au milieu de tout ce qu'elle sentait, il y avait une même perte. Dans ce lit, Merlin avait pleuré son père.

Elle se leva. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Trop de rêves. Trop de cauchemars. Avait-elle eu une seule nuit paisible depuis sa mort ? Non. Sauf quand le vin entrait en jeu mais les rêves les plus forts traversaient facilement le voile que conférait l'ébriété.

Merlin et Gaïus dormaient à poing fermé. Le jeune homme était au pied du lit du vieux médecin. Elle s'accroupit près de Merlin, l'observa longuement.

Merlin serait-il assez fort pour éloigner les rêves ou l'aider à les accepter ? Leur lien serait-il assez fort ? Hafoc avait été son père. Balinor était son frère. Que serait Merlin ?

Ce n'était pas qu'une question de sang.

Lui faisait-il confiance ?

Lui faisait-elle confiance ?

Oui. Alors pourquoi ne rien dire à propos de Balinor ? Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas seulement parce que cela faisait encore trop mal. C'étaient ses souvenirs, son trésor... Mais Merlin avait le droit de savoir.

Elle s'assit par terre et regarda Gaïus. Le vieil dormait et rien ne semblait pouvoir le réveiller. Merlin aussi. Elle se mit alors à chuchoter.

« C'est l'histoire d'une enfant, d'une petite fille des terres du Nord qui découvrit les Dragons. »

...

* * *

><p>PvC : Tiens elle est à l'heure.<p>

A : Oui et ?

PvC : Non. Rien.

* * *

><p>Scène 39 : Un Allié<p> 


	41. Scène 39

**Scène 39 : Un Allié**

.

Merlin était en retard. Eolhsand n'était pas là non plus alors que Guenièvre était déjà arrivée. Cette absence commune réjouit la jeune femme. Ils s'était sans doute réconciliés. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'Eolhsand lui avait dit de rentrer chez elle la nuit précédente. Elle voulait sûrement être seule avec Merlin.

Gwen se trompait.

Eolhsand et Merlin arrivèrent ensemble. Ils avaient laissé Gaïus seul à leur grand déplaisir mais le vieux médecins leur avait dit de ne rien changer à leurs habitudes. Il pouvait bien faire des recherches sur les golems sans eux. La Barde et l'Enchanteur marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, s'ignorant l'un l'autre.

Ils ne s'étaient pas réconciliés.

Elle jeta un léger coup d'œil à Arthur. Aucune réaction. Elle regarda ensuite Yvain. L'enfant posait un regard soucieux sur Merlin et Eolhsand. Il devait savoir pour la dispute et lui aussi s'inquiétait. Elle avait donc un autre allié.

...

* * *

><p>PvC regarde Ahélya d'un air narquois.<p>

A : Quoi ?

PvC : Non. Rien.

Ahélya observe attentivement PvC puis hausse les épaules.

A : Il reste moins de 10 scènes à rédiger et j'ai attaquouillé la fic suivante (un peu de prologue...)

PvC : Genre t'es en train de le faire croire que ton silence n'est dû qu'à la rédaction de cette fic. S'ils savaient... Enfin il y en a qui savent justement.

Ahélya ignore PvC.

A : Pour finir... Je crois que vous devriez aller à **_la Fête de l'ours_**, vous pourriez y trouver quelques gens que vous connaissez...

* * *

><p>Scène 40 : L'idée de Thera<p> 


	42. Scène 40

**Scène 40 : L'idée de Thera**

.

Romagna l'avait encore une fois laissée toute seule avec Edmure. Elle n'aimait pas rester seule avec son frère. Il ne lui adressait que rarement la parole. Il ne lui parlait presque jamais.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et son cœur se serra. Le Prince Arthur repartait à la chasse en compagnie de la Barde et de sa servante. Elle eut soudain une idée. Oui c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle aurait même dû le faire dès la première fois où elle les avait vu partir chasser.

« Où vas-tu ? Demanda Edmure en la voyant se lever.

-Je vais me promener. »

Il se leva à son tour.

« Je viens avec toi.

-Tu n'es pas obligé. »

Si. Il l'était.

...

* * *

><p>PvC observe Ahélya qui en train de courir après ses chats pour les empêcher de jouer avec les boules du sapin de noël.<p>

PvC : Nan mais je pourrais me moquer d'elle c'est vrai mais là elle est occupée pour le moment alors...

PvC reprend donc juste un peu de pop corn et continue d'observer.

* * *

><p>Scène 41 : Un Sorcier dans les Bois.<p> 


	43. Scène 41

**Scène 41 : Un Sorcier dans les Bois.**

.

Arthur et Merlin étaient allés chercher du bois. Eolhsand était partie on ne savait où et on ne savait pourquoi peu après le départ des deux jeunes hommes. Guenièvre était maintenant seule avec Yvain.

« Tu aimes bien Merlin ? » lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils déchargeaient le panier de ses victuailles.

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle répéta sa question.

« Oui. » finit-il par dire.

Même si c'était un sorcier, il l'aimait bien.

« Et Eolhsand ?

-Elle... Elle est un peu bizarre. »

Elle n'était pas une sorcière comme Merlin mais elle lui faisait plus peur que le jeune homme.

« Je la trouve un peu étrange moi aussi. » lui confia Guenièvre.

Oui mais elle, elle ne savait pas de quoi était capable la Barde. Elle ne savait pas non plus de quoi était capable Merlin non plus, réalisa tout d'un coup Yvain.

« Tu sais qu'ils se sont disputés n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça du bout des lèvres.

« J'aimerais les aider à se réconcilier. »

Un cri de joie s'éleva pour les seules oreilles d'Yvain.

**Sweostor va aider la Reine ! Dis-lui ! Dis-le à la Reine !**

** Je ne peux pas le lui dire. Elle ne sait même pas que tu existes.**

** Dis-lui alors !**

** Je n'ai pas le droit.**

** Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le !**

Yvain se boucha les oreilles. En pure perte puisque la Dragonne lui parlait d'esprit à esprit.

**Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le !**

« Quelque chose ne va pas Yvain ? » demanda Guenièvre.

Après s'être bouché les oreilles, l'enfant se mit à froncer les sourcils. Il avait l'air de souffrir. La jeune servante ne savait pas quoi faire. Heureusement Arthur et Merlin, mais aussi Eolhsand, choisirent ce moment pour revenir. Arthur regarda son page puis Guenièvre. La jeune servante voulut lui expliquer qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui était en train de passer quand elle remarqua qu'une même lueur venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de Merlin et d'Eolhsand.

Tout d'un coup Yvain se calma tandis que la Barde et le serviteur se précipitaient vers lui.

« Nous sommes désolés. » eut le temps de saisir Gwen.

Merlin parla ensuite à voix basse à l'enfant tandis qu'Eolhsand se levait.

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose de magique dans les bois, dit-elle, et ça a dû attaquer mentalement Yvain. »

Arthur prit un air inquiet puis regarda Guenièvre.

« Je vais bien. » murmura-t-elle.

Arthur poussa un discret soupir de soulagement puis il s'accroupit près d'Yvain.

« Nous allons retourner au Château, lui dit-il. J'organiserais une battue pour trouver ce qui t'a attaqué. »

En entendant ces mots, Merlin leva les yeux vers Eolhsand. C'était leur faute. Ils avaient été négligeant. Leurs regards se croisèrent... Puis comme s'ils se rappelaient soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas en bon terme l'un et l'autre se détournèrent.

...

* * *

><p>Ahélya est sur son ordinateur. PvC, derrière elle, observe ce qu'elle est fait.<p>

PvC : Je suis contente de voir que tu as arrêté de courrir après les chats.

Ahélya préfère ne pas répondre.

PvC : Tu fais quoi ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

PvC : C'est pas une fic ça.

A : Non c'est pas une fic. C'est de la taxonomie.

PvC réfléchit.

PvC : Et ça sert à quoi ?

Ahélya préfère ne pas répondre.

PvC : Plutôt que d'aligner des trucs inutiles tu ferais mieux de finir cette fic.

A : Raah mais laisse-moi tranquille !

PvC : Je te laisse tranquille si tu me permet de finir la fic à ta place.

* * *

><p>Scène 42 : Les Recherches de Romagna<p> 


	44. Scène 42

**Scène 42 : Les Recherches de Romagna**

.

Où était Thera ? Et Edmure ? Quand Romagna était revenue dans la chambre de l'autre jeune femme, elle ne les avait pas vu. Où étaient-ils donc passé tous deux ?

Un autre serviteur lui avait dit qu'il les avait vu sortir précipitamment de la chambre. Edmure suivait Thera. C'était donc la jeune femme qui avait décidé de partir et son frère lui avait obéi en la suivant. Il aurait tout de même dû lui laisser un mot pour lui dire où ils allaient. A moins que Thera n'en ait pas fait la mention ? Peut-être allait-il revenir par la suite pour la conduire auprès de sa sœur ?

Mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle devait agir. Elle s'adressa à chaque personne qu'elle croisa. Personne ne semblait avoir vu Thera et Edmure après leur départ de leur chambre.

« Un problème ? » entendit-elle soudain.

Elle se retourna.

Uther.

« Mes Maîtres ont disparu. »

Elle était en face du Roi et elle était une servante. Elle devait s'incliner devant lui. Elle répara rapidement son erreur.

Uther regarda la servante s'incliner puis se redresser. Elle semblait si inquiète. Ygerne était inquiète. Il voulait rassurer Ygerne.

« Peut-être sont-ils allés se promener. » tenta-t-il maladroitement.

Elle allait se moquer de lui... Comme avant leur mariage quand il la courtisait maladroitement. Il était un guerrier pas...

« Sans me prévenir. Impossible. »

Elle ne pouvait pas parler ainsi au Roi !

« Ma Dame est malade Votre Majesté, dit Romagna en s'inclinant de nouveau, et je suis la seule à pouvoir lui administrer les soins appropriés si elle se trouve mal. »

Elle se redressa mais garda les yeux baissés.

Ygerne ne baissait jamais les yeux devant lui. Uther tendit le bras et doucement l'obligea à relever la tête.

« Je vais faire appeler un Chevalier afin qu'il se mette à leur recherche.

-Vous êtes trop bon Votre Majesté. »

Nouvelle révérence.

« Je ne mérite pas tant d'attention Votre Altesse. Je ne suis qu'une servante. »

Une servante... Oui, c'était une servante. Pas Ygerne.

Romagna vit que le regard qu'Uther posait sur elle venait de changer. Elle avait fait une erreur. Elle avait dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire. Qu'avait-elle pu dire ? Servante... Ce devait être ça. Elle lui avait rappelé qu'elle était une servante. Mieux valait ne pas lui rappeler sa condition pour arriver à ses fins. Elle ne ferait pas cette erreur la prochaine fois.

...

* * *

><p>Ahélya continue ce qu'elle fait tout en parlant à PvC.<p>

A : Tu auras ton chapitre bonus. C'est promis.

PvC : Je les connais tes promesses.

A : Allez en plus tu avais une très bonne idée.

PvC : Un compliment c'est suspect...

pPvC : Moi aussi je peux avoir un chapitre bonus ?

Ahélya et PvC se regardent.

A/PvC : Euuuuuuuh...

* * *

><p>Scène 43 : Retour à Camelot<p> 


	45. Scène 43

**Scène 43 : Retour à Camelot**

.

Guenièvre ouvrait la marche. Arthur la suivait portant Yvain sur son dos qui protestait régulièrement, disant qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être porté. Eolhsand et Merlin les suivaient. La jeune servante s'était d'abord réjouie en voyant Eolhsand donner son bras à Merlin mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en marche, ils étaient tous deux restés silencieux, soucieux.

« Halte ! » fit soudain Arthur.

Tout le monde s'arrêta.

« Merlin occupe-toi d'Yvain. » ordonna le Prince à mi-voix.

Le serviteur obéit. Arthur tira son épée. Guenièvre s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Il avança lentement jusqu'aux branches basses d'un jeune arbre qui bloquaient une partie du chemin.

« Montrez-vous. » ordonna-t-il.

Les branches s'écartèrent. Arthur remit son épée au fourreau. Il n'y avait aucun danger mais il avait maintenant deux personnes de plus à protéger du Sorcier qui avait attaqué Yvain.

En voyant Thera et Edmure, Eolhsand et Merlin échangèrent un regard inquiet. En assistant à cet échange muet, Yvain leur chuchota :

« Sweostor m'a dit qu'Edmure était un Sorcier... Et Romagna aussi. »

La Barde posa la main sur son épaule. Le son était étouffé, moins clair qu'avec la Dragonne, mais il le saisit tout de même.

**Nous sommes au courant.**

Il était idiot. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient au courant. Eux aussi faisaient partie de ce monde. Ils étaient sûrement capables de se reconnaître entre eux.

**Ça dépend Yvain.**

Arthur avait mis Thera et Edmure au courant de la présence d'un sorcier dans les parages pendant cet échange silencieux. La jeune femme s'était aussitôt rapprochée du Prince.

« Je suis sûre que vous réussirez à nous protéger. » lui dit-elle en prenant son bras.

Arthur échappa doucement à son étreinte.

« Je dois voir comment va Yvain. »

Le Prince alla s'accroupir devant son page.

« Je peux marcher. » lui assura aussitôt Yvain à mi-voix.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur le porte de nouveau et surtout pas devant Edmure. Le Prince posa la main sur son épaule.

« Bien. »

Il se releva et observa le petit groupe qui l'entourait. Il n'avait qu'une épée et des bâtons ne seraient pas d'un grand secours contre un sorcier mais... De plus, il ne connaissait pas les capacités de chacun. Eolhsand, Thera et Edmure étaient des facteurs inconnus, une chose qu'il devait régler sur l'heure.

« Merlin casse des branches. Fais en sorte que chacun ait un bâton suffisamment long à sa disposition. »

Le serviteur obéit. Guenièvre alla le rejoindre pour l'aider.

« Savez-vous vous battre Dame Eolhsand ?

-Non.

-Pas même tenir une épée.

-Même pas. »

Cette femme était barde. Elle parcourait les routes du Royaume. Il avait pensé qu'elle devait savoir se battre... Du moins un minimum.

« C'est mon apparence qui me protège des attaques Sire. » lui dit-elle comme si elle avait compris ses interrogations.

Arthur se tourna ensuite vers Thera et Edmure pour leur poser la même question. La réponse de la jeune femme fut tout aussi négative et celle de son frère aussi. Cette dernière réponse étonna énormément le Prince. Un garçon de cet âge...

Ils devaient revenir le plus vite possible à Camelot.

« Merlin ! »

Le cri d'Eolhsand le tira de ses réflexions. Son serviteur était au sol et Guenièvre... Guenièvre avait un couteau sur la gorge.

« Donnez-nous tout ce que vous avez ! »

Soulagement. Ce n'était pas le sorcier et ils n'étaient que trois.

Inquiétude. Guenièvre avait un couteau sur la gorge.

« Merlin. » entendit-il de nouveau.

Il tendit le bras pour empêcher la Barde de se précipiter auprès du serviteur. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

**Non... Non... Pas encore... ça ne peut pas recommencer.**

C'était la voix d'Eolhsand... Mais ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé. Si. Si elles avaient dû bouger. Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il n'avait pas vu ses lèvres bouger.

La Barde recula et ferma les yeux. Elle sembla soudain un peu plus rassurée.

« Donnez-nous tout ce que vous avez. »

Arthur se tourna de nouveau vers le bandit et son regard ne quitta plus le couteau qui se trouvait sur la gorge de Guenièvre.

Le craquement d'une branche. Le bandit tourna la tête. Juste pendant un très court instant.

Un cri de douleur. Guenièvre avait brusquement rejeté la tête en arrière. Le voleur avait lâché son couteau pour porter les mains à son nez sanglant. Arthur avait alors rapidement sorti son épée pour se charger des deux autres bandits... Qui laissèrent couteau et épée avant de rapidement s'enfuir. Le dernier homme les rejoignit très vite après deux ou trois coups échangés avec Arthur.

Le combat fini, le Prince se précipita vers la servante qui avait sa main posé à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Ça va ? »

Elle acquiesça mais grimaça. Arthur aida Guenièvre à se relever mais la servante vacilla pendant un cours instant.

« Il faut que Merlin t'examine.

-Ce n'est pas pressé... Et lui aussi doit être examiné. »

Elle sourit en lui montrant de la tête Merlin et Eolhsand. Le jeune homme s'était relevé après la fuite du dernier voleur mais la Barde l'avait obligé à se rasseoir et était maintenant en train de nettoyer le sang qui coulait sur son front.

Yvain observait la scène avec soulagement. Edmure n'en avait rien à faire et Thera... Thera ne regardait pas la Barde et l'Enchanteur. Elle regardait le Prince et la Servante.

...

* * *

><p>Ahelya, PvC et pPvC sont habillées de rouge et de blanc et coiffées de bonnets de la même couleur.<p>

A/PvC/pPvC (en dansant) : On vous souhaite un joyeux noël ! On vous souhaite un joyeux noël ! On vous souhaite un joyeux noël... Et une bonne année !

Elles répètent leur chorégraphie une deuxième fois puis s'arrête.

PvC : C'est bon ? Je peux enlever ce costume ridicule maintenant ?

* * *

><p>Scène 44 : Compréhension<p> 


	46. Scène 44

**Scène 44 : Compréhension**

.

Le Château connaissait une profonde agitation. Il y avait un sorcier dans les bois et le Prince avait organisé une battue pour le traquer. Mais Romagna était à mille lieux de ses considérations. Peu importait ce sorcier. Thera et Edmure étaient rentré au Château et c'était le plus important. Mais... Mais Thera n'avait pas cessé de pleurer depuis son retour et Romagna ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle avait demandé à Edmure s'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant leur promenade mais l'enfant n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu mettre sa sœur dans cet état.

Romagna avait bien essayé de lui ordonner de parler mais son ordre était resté sans effet. Morgause avait dit que cela pouvait se produire si le Golem manquait de stabilité. Romagna avait donc décidé de jouer sa dernière carte. La confidente. Mais ça ne marchait pas très bien. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre Thera dans cet état ? Elle savait juste que c'était à cause de la chasse. L'attaque qu'elle venait de subir ne pouvait quand même pas l'avoir affectée à ce point ?

« Laisse-moi Romagna. C'est un ordre ! » cria soudain la jeune femme.

Elle savait bien que Romagna voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas pour pouvoir la consoler et l'aider ainsi qu'elle l'avait toujours fait depuis leur plus tendre enfance mais elle n'avait envie que d'une chose pour le moment. Rester seule. Juste elle et sa peine.

Arthur ne l'aimerait jamais.

Arthur ne voudrait jamais d'elle.

Arthur en aimait une autre. Une servante. Juste une petite servante.

Arthur ne l'aimait pas. Elle en était sûre. Elle l'avait vu. Il avait semblé si inquiet pendant l'attaque... Et il s'était précipité vers elle. Avant tous les autres. C'était elle qui était passé en premier. Cette histoire de chasse n'était donc qu'un prétexte... Et la Barde, le serviteur et le page les couvraient.

Arthur ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais.

...

* * *

><p>PvC est toujours habillée de rouge et de blanc.<p>

PvC : Je peux l'enlever maintenant.

A (avec un sourire sadique) : nan.

PvC : Mais...

A : Sinon pas de chapitre bonus pour toi !

PvC ronchonne.

A : Allez... recommence à danser maintenant...

* * *

><p>Scène 45 : Le Bracelet<p> 


	47. Scène 45

**Scène 45 : Le Bracelet**

.

« Est-elle morte ? »

C'est la première question que lui posa Morgause mais Romagna ne voulait pas avouer son échec. Elle devait le faire pourtant.

« Elle est toujours vivante, dit-elle à mi-voix.

-Tu n'as pas pu...

-Non, protesta-t-elle. Elle n'était pas là et maintenant, elle est toujours avec quelqu'un. Elle n'est jamais seule.

-Cette femme nous a trahi. Elle a trahi la Magie.

-Et je la tuerai pour ça, la coupa-t-elle. Il me suffit d'un moment pour pouvoir empoisonner son verre ou sa nourriture. Juste un petit moment.

-J'ai confiance en toi ma sœur, répondit Morgause. Je sais que tu y arriveras. »

Un silence.

« Le Golem perd de sa stabilité, avoua ensuite Romagna. Quelque chose le trouble.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Morgause la regarda attentivement.

« Peut-être devrais-tu enlever le bracelet cette nuit, murmura-t-elle.

-Mais... Les rêves ?

-Ses mauvais pressentiments sont peut-être lié à ton don de divination. Tes rêves pourraient t'en apprendre plus. »

Sa sœur avait raison.

La discussion terminée, elle retourna à sa chambre et au moment de se coucher, elle laissa le bracelet que lui avait donné sa sœur par terre. Cette nuit, elle laisserait les rêves venir à elle.

...

* * *

><p>Ahélya tape frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur tandis que PvC, toujours en rouge et blanc, continue de danser.<p>

PvC : Je peux arrêter maintenant.

Pas de réponse.

PvC : Bon ben qui ne dit mot consent.

Elle va voir ce que fait Ahélya.

PvC : Tu faiiiis quoi ?

A : Retourne danser sinon pas de chapitre bonus !

PVC : pPvC elle ne danse pas elle !

A : Oui mais elle n'a pas réclamé de chapitre bonus ELLE !


	48. Scène 46

**Scène 46 : Les rêves d'Eolhsand**

.

Merlin était réveillé. Gaïus ronflait. Eolhsand occupait encore sa chambre. Elle y resterait tant que Morgane et son golem seraient à Camelot.

S'étaient-ils réconciliés ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Ils se parlaient mais il y avait toujours cette gène. Comme si aucun d'entre eux n'osait parler de ce qui les tourmentaient vraiment. Quand elle avait nettoyé son front dans la forêt, il avait senti qu'elle voulait s'excuser pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment le faire. Peut-être devait-il faire le premier pas ?

Il se leva sans faire de bruit et se dirigea ver sa chambre. Il poussa la porte. Eolhsand dormait, Sweostor lovée contre elle.

Sweostor... Ils avaient puni la Dragonne. Elle ne pouvait plus quitter le cabinet de Gaïus jusqu'à nouvel ordre et elle avait pour interdiction d'utiliser la télépathie. Il fallait qu'ils lui apprennent à se contrôler. Ils avaient même discuté de la possibilité de lui interdire toute utilisation de la magie mais l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient décidé d'écarter cette option. Elle devait apprendre... Et elle apprendrait.

Merlin regarda Eolhsand. Il se posait tant de questions... Sur son père, son grand-père... les Dragons. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle faire revivre ce qui avait été pour lui ? Il voulait savoir. Comment s'était passé l'enfance de son père et celle d'Eolhsand ? Qu'avaient-ils appris ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de vivre avec des gens qui pratiquaient la Magie ? Et où étaient tous ces gens ? Étaient-ils vraiment tous mort pendant la Grande Purge ? Eolhsand avait réussi à survivre.

Et Eolhsand ? Comment avait-elle vécu ces vingt dernières années ? Où ? Avec qui ?

La Barde fronça les sourcils. Sa main gantée se crispa sur les couvertures.

Un rêve ?

Eolhsand se réveilla en sursaut, haletante.

Merlin posa la main sur la sienne. Elle le regarda. Le jeune homme se prit à sourire en entendant la phrase qu'elle prononça. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il l'entendrait souvent à partir de maintenant.

« J'ai fait un rêve. »

...

* * *

><p>A : Pourquoi tu danses plus ?<p>

PvC : Parce que j'ai décidé que tu n'avais pas à me donner d'ordre. Je suis libre !

A : Et ?

PvC : Et j'en ai discuté avec ma petite sœur et c'est la révolution ! Nous prenons le contrôle de cette fic...

A : Alors qu'il ne reste que 2 scènes à écrire...

PvC : On peut réussir à faire du merthur en 2 scènes !

A : Oh ça je n'en doute pas. En une seule aussi.

* * *

><p>Le plan de PvC et de pPvC va-t-il marcher ? La réponse l'année prochaine !<p> 


	49. Scène 47

**Scène 47 : Les rêves de Romagna**

.

Romagna était à la fenêtre, à la place qu'occupait normalement Thera pour observer la cours du Château. Une nouvelle battue venait d'être organisée mais pas pour trouver le Sorcier comme la veille. Cette battue était pour Thera, Thera qui avait disparu alors qu'un Sorcier se trouvait dans les bois.

Le rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit ne lui avait pas montré la disparition du golem. Il lui avait montré autre chose, une chose qui n'avait fait que renforcer ses mauvais pressentiments. Arthur courant vers elle, la montrant du doigt, le regard haineux.

« Sorcière ! »

Elle s'était alors réveillée en sursaut tout en pressentant que ce moment était proche.

« Edmure. » appela-t-elle.

L'enfant fut vite à ses côtés.

« Participe à la battue, ordonna-t-elle, et si tu en trouves l'occasion, enfuis-toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a quelque chose dans l'air. »

Cette femme avait des dons de prophétie. Il le savait et mieux valait les écouter.

« Et vous ?

-Je reste ici. »

Elle avait encore une vengeance à accomplir.

...

* * *

><p>PvC : Révolution ! Révolution ! A nous la fanfiction !<p>

El : Pas la peine de t'égosiller comme ça. Elle est pas là.

PvC : Ben elle est où alors ?

El : Stage. Ça commence aujourd'hui.

PvC : Ah.

Silence.

PvC : Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

El : On m'a dit que je devais faire en sorte de faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans ta cervelle.

* * *

><p>Scène 48 : Avant de Chercher<p> 


	50. Scène 48

**Scène 48 : Avant de Chercher**

.

« Tu sais pourquoi elle s'est enfuie n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Merlin.

L'Enchanteur, accompagné par Eolhsand, était en train de sortir du cabinet de Gaïus. Il allait rejoindre son maître qui devait partir à la recherche de Thera.

La Barde acquiesça.

« Elle sait... Et ça fait mal.

-S'en prendra-t-elle à Arthur s'il la retrouve ? Ou à Gwen ?

-Ce n'est pas dans ses attentions. Pour le moment du moins.

-Sais-tu où elle est ?

-Dans les bois. Je ne peux rien dire de plus. Elle ne sait pas où elle est elle-même.

-Comment la vaincre ?

-Gaïus a dit qu'elle était faite d'eau et de terre. »

Il avait compris. Pour la vaincre, il fallait du feu et de l'air.

Ils étaient presque arrivés près d'Arthur et de ses Chevaliers. Eolhsand posa la main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

« Elle se croit humaine. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle est... »

Le pensait-elle donc capable d'une chose pareille ? Elle avait pourtant partagé son esprit pendant un temps...

« Je n'agirai que si elle s'en prend à Arthur. » lui assura-t-il.

Le Prince cria alors le nom de son serviteur. Il était temps de partir.

« Sois prudent, murmura Eolhsand.

-Toujours. » répondit Merlin en souriant.

L'Enchanteur alla rejoindre le Prince et s'en alla. La Barde le regarda partir puis rebroussa chemin mais elle ne retourna pas au cabinet de Gaïus. Il y avait quelques émotions dans l'air qui avaient attiré son attention. Il y avait eu un autre rêve qui était passé par Camelot cette nuit. Pas le sien. Il devait être pour Morgane. Eolhsand l'avait tout de même senti mais elle n'avait pas réussi à en connaître le contenu. Mieux valait surveiller la jeune femme jusqu'au retour de Merlin et d'Arthur.

...

* * *

><p>La flamme d'une petite bougie apparaît, éclairant faiblement les visages de PvC et pPvC.<p>

PvC : Bon pour cette fic c'est trop tard vu qu'elle l'a fini mais nous pouvons toujours prendre possession de la prochaine.

pPvC : ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas écrire ton bonus ?

PvC : Bien sûr que si ! Elle a promis.

pPvC : Pourquoi je ne peux jamais écrire de bonus ?

PvC : Mais si tu peux en écrire. Suffit de trouver un moyen de pression sur elle et c'est bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux écrire comme bonus ?

pPvC (des étoiles plein les yeux) : un lemon.

PvC (murmure) : Comme c'est étonnant. (plus haut). Entre qui ? Merlin et Arthur.

pPvC : Entre autre. J'aimerais bien aussi en faire un entre El et Merlin.

El (qui était là depuis le début) : Essaie donc un peu...


	51. Scène 49

**Scène 49 : A la recherche de Thera**

.

Ils étaient par groupe de quatre ou cinq mais les différents groupes restaient tout de même assez proches les uns des autres. Ils examinaient d'abord attentivement les alentours. Le sorcier qui avait attaqué le page du Prince était peut-être encore dans les parages. Après s'être assuré de son absence, ils parcouraient la même portion de terrain tout en appelant Thera Crawlais.

Ils ne l'avaient toujours pas trouvé et la journée avançait. Il fallait sans doute changer de technique. Mais comment faire avec ce sorcier qui se trouvait peut-être encorz dans les bois ? Comment faire pour le faire sortir de sa cachette ? Si le sorcier était pris, leurs recherches pouvaient en être considérablement simplifiées. C'est ce qui ressortit de l'un des « conseil de guerre » qu'Arthur tint avec Léon et Bedwyr.

« Peut-être est-il déjà parti ? » dit tout d'un coup Merlin.

Il fallait vraiment que son serviteur cesse de se mêler de ce genre de conversation. Ça ne faisait pas sérieux. Mais ils étaient entre eux...

« Il est vrai que nous n'avons eu aucune preuve de sa présence. » fit remarquer Léon.

Sans doute mais il ne pouvait pas risquer la sécurité de Thera et de ses hommes.

La journée avança. La nuit tomba. Il était temps de rentrer à Camelot mais Arthur resta en arrière. Merlin le remarqua et rejoignit très vite son maître.

« Sire...

-Non Merlin. Son père me l'a confiée. Je dois la retrouver.

-Alors je reste.

-Je serais plus efficace seul. Si le sorcier est encore ici...

-Je reste.

-Merlin je t'ordonne de retourner à Camelot et d'aller te coucher ou ce que tu veux d'autres. Tu es libre pour le reste de la soirée.

-En ce cas, je décide de rester ici et de chercher Thera avec vous. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

Un bruit.

« Est-ce que tu as entendu ?

-Oui.

-Ça ressemblait à un éboulement non ? »

- Ça en a l'air.

-Au secours ! »

C'était la voix de Thera.

...

* * *

><p>Merlin est train de lire la scène précédente et la note qui la suivait.<p>

M : Hum... El ! Un lemon... C'est bien ce à quoi je pense ?

El : ça dépend à quoi tu penses ?

M : Et bien... Tu vois... c'est quand...

Eolhsand attend l'explication de Merlin avec un grand sourire.

M : Tu es en train de te payer ma tête c'est ça ?

El : J'oserai ?

Merlin lève les yeux au ciel.

M : Pourquoi la petite voix veut faire un lemon sur nous deux ?

* * *

><p>Scène 50 : Les Murs ont des Oreilles<p> 


	52. Scène 50

**Scène 50 : Les Murs ont des Oreilles**

.

Elle avait passer la majeure partie de sa journée dans les environs de la chambre de Thera. Romagna n'était pas sortie de la journée et Edmure l'avait quitté le matin même mais n'était pas encore revenu. L'enfant avait dû se joindre aux recherches... Il n'allait pas tarder à revenir.

La main plaquée contre l'un des murs du Château, Eolhsand entendait le retour des Chevaliers mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus pour le moment. Mieux valait se concentrer sur la chambre de Thera et les allées et venues de ceux qui en partaient.. Ou de ceux qui s'y rendaient comme...

Uther ?

Elle risqua un œil hors de sa cachette. Oui c'était bien le Roi qui arrivait... Et qui se dirigeait tout droit vers la chambre de la disparue, profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

Eolhsand n'aimait pas ça. Le plan de Morgane et Morgause était double. Thera pour Arthur. Le fantôme d'Ygerne pour Uther.

L'inquiétude de la Barde monta d'un cran en voyant le Roi entrer dans la chambre.

Pour faire accepter la Magie à Arthur, il fallait protéger son père de tous ceux qui tentaient de l'utiliser contre lui.

Eolhsand sortit de sa cachette. Jusqu'à maintenant elle avait préféré surveiller Romagna de loin mais si Uther entrait en ligne de compte, un confrontation directe avec la Sorcière allait peut-être être nécessaire.

…

* * *

><p>Si PvC n'était pas en train de comploter pour prendre le contrôle de la prochaine fic, elle vous ferait sûrement une réflexion sur le fait que je publie 2 jours de suites et que je dois être malade et bla bla bla et blou blou blou et blo blo blo. M'enfin c'est PvC, on commence à la connaître...<p>

Mais je m'égare. Donc pourquoi cette publication 2 jours de suite... Tout simplement parce que stage c'est-à-dire pour prévenir l'immense flemme qui va me saisir le soir quand je vais devoir mettre une nouvelle scène.

Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne posterai pas durant la semaine hein !


	53. Scène 51

**Scène 51 : Cœur brisé**

.

« Je reste ici.

-Pas question. JE reste ici et TU vas chercher les secours.

-JE reste ici et VOUS allez chercher les secours.

-Merlin c'est un ordre.

-Vous m'avez donné ma soirée.

-Je te la retire.

-Je reste là quand même. »

Thera regarda le Prince et son serviteur se disputer. Si on lui avait demandé son avis, elle aurait choisi le Prince... Même s'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il reste avec elle. Pour qu'ils soient seuls, tous les deux, rien qu'un instant. Juste un tout petit peu.

La blessure qu'elle avait à la jambe lui tira soudain une grimace de souffrance. Aussitôt les deux jeunes homes furent auprès d'elle. Merlin avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour la soigner mais il fallait que Gaïus s'occupe d'elle maintenant et pour cela...

« Merlin, gronda Arthur.

-D'accord. »

Il se rendait. Il irait à Camelot et laisserait Arthur avec Thera mais il allait vite revenir. Très vite.

Une fois Merlin parti, le Prince alla s'asseoir à côté de Thera. En la voyant frisonner, il enleva sa cape pour la passer sur ses épaules.

« Merci. » lui dit-elle en rougissant.

Mais il ne faisait ça que par galanterie. Elle le savait très bien maintenant. Il en aimait une autre. Une servante. Une simple servante.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle baissa les yeux, confuse d'avoir parlé tout haut. Et quelques minutes plus tard, elle pleurait.

Sa blessure à la jambe devait lui faire mal, se dit Arthur. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Il devait la rassurer.

« Ça va aller. Merlin reviendra très vite et les secours seront avec lui. »

Thera regarda Arthur. Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Il ne comprenait rien. Elle voulut s'éloigner de lui mais avec sa jambe.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » finit-elle par lui dire.

Son regard se posa sur elle. Sans comprendre ce soudain accès de mauvais humeur.

Ne se doutait-il donc de rien ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'en douter ? Elle l'aimait tellement. Il devait l'avoir vu. Il devait savoir non ?

Encore une fois, il se méprit sur ses sentiments. Cette soudaine colère devait être due à la fatigue ou à la peur. Elle avait passé la journée, perdue, dans les bois après tout. Mais il ne chercha pas à s'approcher d'elle. Il posa juste la main sur la sienne. Il était là.

Thera regarda Arthur. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas en fait. Il ne se doutait de rien. Réellement de rien.

Plus de colère pour un temps... Juste de la tristesse et des pleurs.

Thera s'était remise à pleurer. La fatigue sûrement, se dit encore une fois Arthur. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle le laissa faire.

« Posez la tête sur mon épaule, lui dit-il, et fermez les yeux. Ma cotte de maille ne doit pas être très confortable mais... »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres puis elle se mit à rire. Si elle n'avait pas déjà été amoureuse de lui, elle aurait certainement succombé devant une telle sollicitude.

Le rire s'éteint quand elle se souvint qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour elle, exclusivement pour elle. Il l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qui lui plaisait chez lui ?

Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ?

« Votre père vous a confié à moi, répondit aussitôt Arthur. Je dois veiller sur vous. »

Elle avait encore parlé tout haut.

Un silence.

« Nous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi je suis partie ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« La vie à Camelot peut être assez étouffante. » tenta-t-il.

En vérité, Arthur ne voyait pas pourquoi elle avait voulu s'enfuir mais c'était une raison comme une autre non ?

« Embrassez-moi.

-Pardon ? »

Avait-il bien entendu ? Non ça devait être la fatigue. Il avait dû mal entendre. La journée avait été dure pour lui aussi.

« Embrassez-moi s'il vous plaît. »

Après tout mieux valait tenter le tout pour le tout puisque Arthur ne s'était jamais douté de ses sentiments et puis... Dans les contes des bardes, le Prince tombait toujours amoureux de la Princesse quand il l'embrassait. Bien sur, elle n'était pas une princesse mais...

« Thera vous devriez peut-être... »

C'était la fatigue, se disait Arthur. Ce ne pouvait être que la fatigue...

« Je ne fermerai les yeux que si vous m'embrassez. »

Elle n'avait pas précisé comment.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

« Dormez bien Thera. »

Elle fut d'abord déçue puis sourit tristement. Il n'avait toujours pas compris.

« Pas comme ça. » murmura-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Juste un regard étonné.

S'il fallait mettre les points sur les « i ».

« Je vous aime Arthur. »

Elle l'avait dit.

Il la regarda pendant un long moment.

« Je... Je... »

Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal mais... Mais comment le lui dire sans le faire ?

« Thera... »

Elle l'embrassa. Il la repoussa vivement. La douleur dans sa jambe se réveilla. Elle grimaça. Arthur fut de nouveau à ses côtés.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je...

-C'est ma faute. » lui dit-elle.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait embrassé. Et rien. Encore et toujours rien.

Mais comme elle n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? »

Et il comprit enfin.

« Ce n'est qu'une servante. Une petite servante. Vous êtes un Prince. Elle n'est...

-Je vous interdis... » la prévint-il d'une voix dure.

Thera se tut pendant un instant.

« Vous ne pourrez jamais l'épouser. Il faudra renoncer à votre trône.

-S'il le faut... »

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase.

« Vous l'aimez donc à ce point ?

-Oui, répondit-il sans hésiter un seul instant.

-Il n'y a donc aucun espoir ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

Il ne répondrait pas, comprit rapidement Thera. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais il le faisait déjà. Que lui restait-il si Arthur ne l'aimait pas ?

« Vous me brisez le cœur Sire.

-J'en suis désolé.

-Non... »

A quoi bon rester là si Arthur ne l'aimait pas ?

« Encore une fois vous ne comprenez pas. »

…

* * *

><p>PvC : Nous devons nous débarrasser d'El.<p>

pPvC : Pourquoi ?

PvC : Parce que nous ne pourrons pas prendre le contrôle de la prochaine fic si elle est là.

pPvC : Pourquoi ?

PvC : Parce que... Parce qu'elle est sous les ordres d'Ahé.

pPvC : Pourquoi ?

PvC : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Elle a dû lui promettre un truc voilà !

Silence.

pPvC : Elle lui a promis quoi ?


	54. Scène 52

**Scène 52 : Face à Face.**

.

Uther allait la rendre folle. Ce ne serait pas la première fois bien sûr. Être proche d'Uther Pendragon présentait toujours ce risque. La haine du Roi pour cette Magie qui avait pris sa femme était brûlante, toujours sous-jacente, prête à s'enflammer pour un rien. Mais ce n'était pas la Haine qui posait problème à Eolhsand pour le moment. C'était la confusion du Roi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire face à cette femme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à la sienne, ou plutôt il voulait faire beaucoup de chose mais aucune ne lui convenait vraiment. Uther était pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions et il l'entraînait lentement avec lui au point que les émotions de Romagna n'étaient plus qu'un léger murmure pour ses pouvoirs. Puis soudain quelque chose dépassa la confusion. Victoire. Triomphe. Uther était tombé.

Elle devait intervenir.

Elle ne frappa même pas à la porte. Elle entra et ne parut pas troublée en voyant le Roi en train d'embrasser une simple servante. Si seulement elle avait eu le pouvoir de lui ouvrir les yeux, qu'il puisse voir qui se cachait derrière ce double déguisement.

Mais ça le détruirait... Certainement...

Quelle important en fait puisque lui-même avait détruit les siens. Juste retour des choses.

Elle resta silencieuse, attendit que le baiser prenne fin. Quelque part, il y avait une certaine délectation à prendre Uther en faute.

Haine et colère. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentit quand ils s'aperçurent de sa présence. Comment osait-elle les interrompre ? Mais Uther resta digne, comme si de rien n'était. Elle fit comme lui. Mais Romagna, elle, bouillait de rage.

« Je suis venue informer Romagna sur les recherches entreprises pour retrouver sa maîtresse. » dit Eolhsand.

Cette simple phrase eut un drôle d'effet sur Uther. Il s'éloigna de Romagna, soudain conscient de son identité. Il regarda la Barde. Il lui était... Reconnaissant. Elle en aurait presque éclaté de rire.

« Merci Dame Eolhsand. » dit le Roi.

Elle s'inclina.

« L'a-t-on retrouvée ?

-J'ai bien peur que non Sire.

-Et le sorcier ?

-Aucune nouvelle non plus.

-Il faut que je parle à Arthur. »

Il s'en alla comme si rien ne s'était passé mais intérieurement, il avait honte, tellement honte et il était en colère... Contre la Magie.

« Traîtresse. » jeta haineusement la servante dès que le Roi eut quitté la pièce.

Il était tentant de se laisser gagner par les sentiments de Romagna., de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'Uther et sa Grande Purge lui avaient fait mais mieux valait garder la tête froide pour le moment. La partie n'était pas encore finie.

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard.

Durant un instant, Romagna pensa à utiliser la Magie. Sa sœur lui avait dit que cette femme n'avait aucun aucun pouvoir mais elle hésitait. Si cette femme savait qu'elle était une Sorcière, elle ne devait pas être venue ici sans défense appropriée. La jeune femme se contenta donc de sortir le poignard qui ne la quittait plus depuis que Morgause l'avait prise avec elle.

« C'est bête, lui dit Eolhsand, mais je n'ai aucune arme à sortir en réponse pour faire bonne mesure. »

La femme blanche était-elle en train de se moquer d'elle ? Sans doute puisque la Barde alla ensuite s'asseoir, le plus tranquillement du monde, près de la fenêtre, là où Thera s'asseyait toujours.

Eolhsand bénissait l'indécision de Romagna. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire quand elle se trouvait face à un « ennemi ». Peut-être y avait-il encore un espoir ? Et puis, plus il lui faudrait de temps pour prendre une décision et plus Merlin en avait pour revenir à Camelot non ?

...

* * *

><p>PvC et pPvC vont voir Eolhsand. Juste histoire de prendre de ses nouvelles bien sûr.<p>

PvC : Tu es toute aussi prudente que Merlin en fait.

El : Je suis aussi incorruptible Petite Voix.

PvC : Il y a toujours moyen de s'arranger... pPvC n'écrira pas de lemon entre Merlin et toi.

El : Le petite petite Voix peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut à ce propos. Ça dérangera Merlin plus que moi.

Mais PvC ne s'avoue pas vaincue.

PvC : Aide-nous ou je l'encourage à faire un lemon ElxMorgane.

* * *

><p>Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César et l'idée de ce lemon est venue à Ruth Dedallime lors de la dernière IRL du FoF. Il paraît que j'ai fait une tête très drôle à l'évocation de cette possibilité.<p> 


	55. Scène 53

**Scène 53 : Sorcière !**

.

Merlin avait fait le plus vite possible. En arrivant à Camelot, il avait tout de suite trouvé Léon qui était en fait aux portes de la ville car il avait remarqué que le Prince et son serviteur n'étaient pas revenus à Camelot avec eux.

Merlin avait rapporte à Léon les ordres d'Arthur puis ils étaient retournés dans les bois avec d'autres Chevaliers tandis qu'un serviteur allait prévenir Gaïus puisque Thera avait besoin d'un médecin.

Ils rencontrèrent Arthur à mi-chemin. Seul.

« Que...

-Je... Thera était une sorcière ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Nous devons retourner à Camelot. Son frère et sa servante sont sans doute... »

Arthur avait donc découvert la vérité. Comment ? Et où se trouvait donc Thera ?

Au pas de course, le groupe retourna à Camelot et traversa rapidement la ville pour aller jusqu'au Château.

« Merlin va prévenir mon père, ordonna soudain Arthur. Les autres avec moi. »

Il devait aller avec Arthur. La Magie était à l'œuvre. Il devait être là.

Il faut croire que la chance était de son côté car ils croisèrent vite Uther. Le Roi avait sans doute était mis au courant de l'arrivée de son fils par quelqu'un d'autre.

Arthur ne perdit pas de temps.

« J'aurais dû vous écouter Père. Pendant la recherche de... »

Comment dire ?

« De Thera... »

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait pu être.

« La fille de Lord Crawlais a révélé sa véritable nature. Sa servante et son frère sont peut-être tout aussi maléfiques qu'elle. »

Son père ne parut pas surpris pas cette nouvelle. Après tout il lui avait fait part de ses soupçons concernant la famille Crawlais dès l'arrivée de Thera et Edmure.

« La servante est dans la chambre de sa maîtresse, leur apprit Uther. Mais j'ai vu Dame Eolhsand entrer dans la chambre il y a quelques minutes. »

Il ne mentait pas. Pas vraiment. Nul n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il se trouvait aussi dans cette chambre. Nul ne devait savoir pour...

En entendant le nom de la Barde, Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à son serviteur. Pendant un court instant, l'inquiétude se lut sur le visage de Merlin comme s'il n'était qu'un livre ouvert pour tous puis le sentiment disparut des traits du serviteur et quand les Chevaliers se mirent en marche, il ne quitta pas le groupe.

« Je viens avec vous. » déclara Merlin d'un ton catégorique.

Quelques Chevaliers échangèrent un regard entendu. Peu de monde au Château ignorait le lien entre le serviteur du Prince et la Barde.

Arthur se mit à donner ses ordres.

« La chambre a deux entrées. Une par le couloir. L'autre par la chambre attenante. J'entrerai pas la première. Vous trois, dit-il en montrant trois de ses Chevaliers, vous entrerez pas l'autre. »

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Quant Arthur ouvrit la porte ce fut pour voir les deux femmes se faire face, l'une assisse, l'autre debout. La scène aurait pu être normale s'il n'y avait pas eu la pointe d'un poignard contre la poitrine d'Eolhsand et les yeux d'or de Romagna.

« Sorcière ! » lâcha aussitôt Arthur.

Il ne fit pas signe à ses hommes d'attaquer de suite. Ils avaient affaire à une sorcière, une sorcière qui avait un otage.

Ils n'oseraient pas l'attaquer pour le moment, se dit Romagna mais elle devait partir. Leur plan était éventé. La brûlure sur son cou avait disparu. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Thera.

« Bedyrne me... »

En entendant la jeune femme commencer à incanter, un Chevalier fit un pas en avant. D'un mouvement de la main, Romagna obligea le poignard à pénétrer dans la poitrine de la Barde mais il n'alla pas plus loin. Tout d'un coup, et nul ne sut pourquoi ni comment, il tomba sur sur le sol. Comme ça.

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'otage, les Chevalier entourèrent la sorcière et chargèrent. D'un regard, elle les éloigna brusquement d'elle mais d'autres les remplacèrent.

« Astyre me thanonweard ! » cria la sorcière.

Elle disparut dans une tornade de poussière et de fumée. Arthur ordonna aussitôt une nouvelle battue dans les bois. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien, que la sorcière devait déjà être loin mais il fallait tout de même le faire. Il fallait montrer aux gens, au peuple, qu'ils étaient protégés.

Avant d'accompagner ses hommes, le Prince s'approcha d'Eolhsand. Merlin se trouvait déjà à côté d'elle. Il était en train d'examiner sa blessure. La plaie n'était pas profonde. La Barde avait eu de la chance.

« Amène-la chez Gaïus. »

Merlin inclina la tête.

« Est-elle encore ici ? Demanda-t-il après le départ d'Arthur.

-Non. Elle est loin. »

Arthur n'aurait donc pas besoin de lui.

Merlin aida Eolhsand à se relever mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu plus de temps. » lui dit-elle en se rasseyant.

Merlin alla chercher une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Merlin sourit.

« Et je devais être prudent ? »

Eolhsand préféra changer de sujet.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Thera ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit l'Enchanteur. Arthur n'a rien dit. J'espérais...

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Le lien est toujours là. Je le sens. Mais c'est comme lorsque j'entre en contact avec la Terre... Et il n'y a plus aucune trace d'amour pour Arthur.

-Elle serait redevenue... Redevenue de la terre ?

-C'est possible.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

...

* * *

><p>El s'étant montré réellement incorruptible, nos deux petites voix cherchent un nouvel alliés... mais vers qui se tourner ? Elles vous demandent donc votre avis. Aidez-les !<p>

* * *

><p>Scène 54 : Les questions d'Arthur<p> 


	56. Scène 54

**Scène 54 : Les questions d'Arthur.**

.

Arthur s'était levé tôt. Il n'avait que peu dormi pendant la nuit. Ce qui s'était passé la veille n'arrêtait pas de se rejouer dans sa tête. Thera, qui après lui avoir dit qu'il lui brisait le cœur, lui avait demandé un baiser. Juste un baiser pour se dire adieu. Il l'avait fait et son visage avait commencé à se craqueler. D'étranges fissures avaient commencer à s'élargir sur sa figure puis avaient gagné l'ensemble de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise en mille morceaux en ne laissant que quelques fragments de pierre derrière elle, des fragments de pierre qui se trouvaient maintenant dans sa chambre, devant lui, sur la table.

Pourquoi les avait-il ramassé?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Merlin était venu le réveiller. Enfin ! Mais ce n'était pas Merlin. C'était Guenièvre avec dans les bras un plateau chargé de nourriture.

« Merlin a voulu que nous échangions nos places pour la journée. Il... »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait qu'Eolhsand devait être secouée parce qu'elle avait été prise en otage par une sorcière mais il était le serviteur du Prince. Pas celui de la Barde.

« Il faudrait que je lui dise qu'il arrête de lui conter fleurette. Les gens commencent à parler. »

Guenièvre haussa les épaules. Merlin lui avait dit qu'il s'occuperait d'Eolhsand à sa place mais durant leur discussion, il lui avait aussi dit qu'Arthur ne semblait pas aller très bien.

Elle déposa le plateau sur la table. Le Prince écarquilla les yeux en voyant toute cette nourriture.

« Hersende a pensé que vous en auriez besoin. Après tous ces événements. »

Hersende faisait toujours ça. Et vu tout ce qui se passait à Camelot, c'était à se demander comment Arthur faisait pour ne pas devenir énorme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la servante en remarquant les pierres sur la table.

-Thera. »

Guenièvre le regarda, surprise. Choquée. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

« J'ai demandé à Gaïus, lui dit Arthur. Il m'a dit qu'elle était un golem, qu'elle avait sans doute été créée à partir du cœur du géant. »

Il montra les pierres.

« Ceci est un cœur de géant brisé si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Pourquoi s'est-il brisé ?

-Je crois que c'est à cause de moi. »

Il devait le dire à quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas réussi à le dire à Merlin ou à Gaïus quand il lui avait demandé des explications. Il ne pouvait le dire qu'à Guenièvre.

« Elle m'aimait. »

Voilà. Il l'avait dit. Il baissa la tête et regarda les pierres éparpillées sur la table. Il était inutilement sentimental aujourd'hui.

Il sentit bientôt la main de Guenièvre sur la sienne. Arthur regarda la jeune servante qui serait sa Reine. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Parfois, il n'y avait nullement besoin de mot mais le Prince prit tout de même la parole.

« J'ai demandé à Gaïus si elle savait ce qu'elle était. Cinq minutes après, je lui ai ordonné de ne pas me le dire... Et je ne sais toujours pas si je veux le savoir ou non.

-Arthur...

-Comment les sorciers peuvent-ils faire ça ? Cette Romagna a donné la vie à cette chose pour...

-Arthur... »

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler. Il devait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tous ses doutes sur la magie. Il lui parla même du pacte qu'il avait passé avec les Fées.

« Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. C'était pour retrouver les enfants.

-Je sais mais...

-C'est pour ça que vous avez demandé à Dame Eolhsand de vous raconter toutes ses histoires sur la magie ? C'est pour la comprendre ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Père a toujours dit qu'il fallait bien connaître son ennemi pour pouvoir lutter efficacement contre lui et pourtant je ne sais presque rien sur la magie. Juste qu'elle est...

-Maléfique. »

Il acquiesça encore une fois. Que pouvait penser Guenièvre de sa soudain confession ?

« Que penses-tu de la magie ? » lui demande alors le Prince.

Merlin n'avait pas répondu à sa question mais Guenièvre, elle, le ferait sûrement.

« C'est à cause de la magie que mon père est mort. » lui rappela-t-elle.

Oui c'était vrai...

« Mais sans elle, il serait peut-être mort beaucoup plus tôt. »

L'épidémie... Le père de Gwen avait été sauvé par la magie mais on n'avait jamais su qui avait pu...

« Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de réponse Arthur. »

Si. Il devait y en avoir une. Il fallait qu'il y en ait une sinon...

…

**Fin de l'épisode 4**

.

* * *

><p>Ahélya s'incline.<p>

A : un grand merci à...

PvC arrive et la pousse.

PvC : Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai mieux à dire moi ! Donc pour ceux qui voudrait nous aider à prendre possession des fics suivantes j'ai réussi à aménager un petit coin sur le forum pour en parler : http : / / forum . fanfiction . net/topic/83120/56772177/1/. Et j'ai mis quelques indices sur la prochaine fic du côté d'Albion. Et même si cette fic est terminée guettez les update. N'oubliez pas mon bonus !


	57. Le Bonus de PvC

Spoiler saison 4 épisode 8 : Lamia

* * *

><p><strong>Les Enquêtes de Gauvain<strong>

**.**

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé tout de suite après l'incident. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'en parler en fait. Ils s'étaient tout montré si... Il n'y avait rien du de chevaleresque dans leur attitude. C'était à cause de la magie bien sûr mais...

De plus, tout ce qui s'était passé après la rencontre avec la créature baignait dans la confusion mais ils étaient tout certains d'une chose. Merlin ,'avait pas été affecté. Pire même ! La créature semblait les pousser à l'attaquer.

Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que Merlin n'avait pas du tout été affecté par la créature.

Pourquoi ?

Gwen non plus n'avait pas été affectée mais après tout c'était une femme. La créature ne pouvait sans doute pas influencer les femmes.

Merlin était-il une femme ?

Gauvain avait décidé de découvrir la vérité. Il avait d'abord pensé capturer Merlin pour le déshabiller tranquillement dans un coin du Château mais c'était beaucoup trop compliqué. Solution numéro deux. Si Merlin était une femme, il ne pourrait pas résister à son charme incroyable n'est-ce pas ?

Gauvain avait mis les autres Chevaliers au courant de son idée. Ils n'avaient pas bronchaient et ils ne bronchèrent toujours pas quand Gauvain commencé à offrir des fleurs à Merlin puis des tas de petits cadeaux. Il finit même par lui proposer un petit tour en barque.

Merlin resta hermétique. Cela semblait juste l'inquiéter. Gauvain avait-il un problème ?

Le Chevalier finit par renoncer. Merlin devait bien être un homme après tout.

Qu'est-e qui différencier Guenièvre des autres ?

Elle était amoureuse d'Arthur !

Merlin devait donc être amoureux... d'Arthur ? Nan quand même pas. Il devait juste être amoureux mais de qui ? Gauvain ne connaissait aucune histoire de cœur à Merlin. Il posa la question aux autres Chevaliers. Eux non plus.

Il était donc vraiment amoureux d'Arthur ?

Gauvain se mit donc à observer attentivement les deux jeunes hommes. Il ne vit rien d'abord. Rien d'étonnant. Mais au bout d'un moment... Ce n'était sans doute que de petits détails. Un regard. Un geste. Mais c'était souvent dans les détails que se trouvait la vérité.

Merlin était au petit soin pour Arthur malgré les piques et tout le reste. La personne la plus importante pour Merlin était Arthur. C'était évident si on faisait attention aux détails.

Ça n'avait pas l'air réciproque. Enfin ce n'était pas pareil pour Arthur en tout cas. Arthur aimait Guenièvre mais... Mais ça ne semblait pas faire souffrir Merlin. Le serviteur était même heureux pour eux. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de voir l'être aimé heureux ?

Merlin aimait donc Arthur et c'était pour ça que Lamia ne lui avait rien fait.

Et Gauvain se prit de plus en plus souvent à penser qu'Arthur avait bien de la chance...

...

* * *

><p>A : Attend qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer avec cette dernière phrase ?<p>

PvC sifflote.

Ahélya renonce.

A : Pour découvrir le titre de la prochain fic je vous invite à faire un tour sur le forum.

* * *

><p><em>Edit du 1202/2012 : le topic de l'épisode est ouvert sur le forum !_


End file.
